To Believe
by Jacqueline
Summary: She hated him. Theres no other way to describe the emotion at the mere mention of his name. But why? Its up to the gang to find out when his visit changes her behavior drastically.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I don't own Roswell.  I am not its creator.  I'm just using the characters for a little 

                   while so don't sue.

Summary:  She hates him.  There is no other way to describe the emotion at the mere mention 

                 of his name.  But why?  Why do she hate him so much?  Its up to the gang to find out

                 when his visit changes Liz's behavior drastically.

To Believe

Liz sat on her bed trying not to hear the argument in the next room, but it was impossible.  Covering her head with her pillow didn't seem to keep out the loud voices.

"You can't be serious?"  Nancy demanded.  "How can you even think of letting him stay here?"

"Come on sweetheart.  He's my brother.  What was I suppose to say when he asked can he stay a couple of weeks?  No?"  He asked defending himself.

"Yes…damn it!"  She yelled pacing the room.  "I don't trust him Jeff.  I just don't."

"He's done nothing to deserve this…"

"God…" She murmured, covering her eyes as she sat down on the bed.  "I know… there's just something about him… something that make's me…"

"Okay…okay… look.  I'll call him back and tell him he can't stay here if that will make you happy."  He reassured her.

"No…. I'm just over reacting.  He's your brother, he can stay."  She said, but a part of her still wasn't comfortable with him staying under her roof.  It wasn't anything that he'd said or done.  It was just a feeling she got whenever she was around him.  The feeling that they only knew a small part of him.  That underneath the smile, the hugs and the laughter hides an angry, cruel man.

Liz felt the fears slide down her face as she forcefully pushed her pillow into her mouth trying to block out the sobs raking her body.  She didn't want him her.  Family or not he was self-center, arrogant and he made it his mission whenever he visited to make her life a living hell. "Why was he coming here now?"  She demanded wiping the tears from her face.  "Well this visit is going to be different.  I'm not a little girl anymore."  She reassured herself.  "I'll be damn if I let that jerk get to me."  Now all she has to do is tell her self that over and over again until she actually believed it.

TBC


	2. To Believe Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  

The crowd in the Crashdown was enough to drive anyone insane and right now Liz wanted 

so much to say the hell with it all, but everything inside her demanded she stay and finish her shift.  It seemed as if every soul in Roswell had decided to bless the small diner with its presence.  Liz looked at the crowd and wanted to shrink into nothingness.  Taking a deep breath she pasted a smile on her face and headed to the customer waving to get her attention. 'One gone and hundreds to go.' She told herself sarcastically.

"Come on…Liz."  Maria said turning suddenly to avoid crashing into her.

"I'm sorry, Maria."  She said taken a deep breath. 'Get a grip.'  She scolded herself as she made her way to the customer waiting for her.

Maria watched her as she pass her.  Something is definitely up with Liz she can feel it, but Liz being Liz without open up not even to her.  'It better not be Max."  She told herself frowning.

Hearing the Crashdown door open and close again brought a loud sigh from Liz.  'Will this day ever end?'  She wondered running her hands through her hair.

"Okay… we're on top of things right now.  I think we need to relax… Maxwell."  Michael said smiling at Maria who passed him and wink.   "You know take advantage of the time off for good behavior. I mean…how long is this going to last?"  He made himself asked the question, but his mind was far away from the unending threat to their lives as he watched Maria move from table to table.

"How the hell am I suppose to know that Michael? I just think we need to keep of defense up, We never know when something is going to happen."  Max said staring across the diner at Liz.

"Okay… so I agree, but what can we do that we're not already doing Max?"  Isabel demanded.

"Hi guys.  What can I get you?"  Liz asked pasting a smile to her face.

Max stared at her confused.  He knew Liz's smile being that he had received it so many times he'd lost count and this isn't it.  It was what she used when she was dealing with an unwanted customer.

"Are you okay?"  He asked trying to ignore the uneasiness that settled inside him. 

"I'm fine… why wouldn't I be?'  Where just so busy today…I think it's getting on my nerves."  She reassured him.  The last thing she needed right now is for Max to worry about her.  Dealing with the unwanted family member who arrived this morning was enough.  She couldn't handle Max on top of that to.

"Okay…I'll have the Men in Black and a cola."  Michael said turning to Isabel.

"Are you sure your all right?"  Isabel asked looking at her intently.  She could feel it.  Something wasn't right with Liz.

"I'm fine."  Liz said taking a deep breath.  "I wish everyone would stop asking me that."  She demanded her voice rising with anger.

"Okay… your fine.  Now will you go get my food before I starve to death."  Michael demanded.   He was looking at Liz so he missed the frown both Max and Isabel shot his way.

"Do you always have to be such a jerk?"  Isabel asked when Liz was far enough from the table that she wouldn't hear her.

"Look…we all know something's up with her.  Look at Maria over there acting like an old mother hen.  She can't even keep her eyes off of Liz.

"Look Michael…"  

"No wait.  I care for her to.  When she's ready she'll ask for help.  Until then there's nothing we can do."  He said leaning back in his seat.

"I'm sorry… I can't wait."  Max said watching Liz move around the diner.

'What the hell could be wrong with Liz?'  He silently asked himself.  Last night they talked on the phone for hours and not once did he get the feeling that something was wrong.  'Could something have happen after they said good night to each other?"  He wondered.  He didn't know what's going on, but one thing is for certain he sure the hell isn't going to sit around and wait for her to ask for his help.  

Isabel knew that look on Max's face to well to ignore it.  She didn't want her brother to do something that he would regret.  "Max you need to listen to reason here."  She said getting Max's attention.  "Liz's is a big girl.  She knows what she can handle and what she can't.  If you push her as I know your planning to your only going to make things worst.

"Iz…"

"You trust her don't you?"  Isabel demanded staring into his eyes.

"You both know I do."  He said knowing where Isabel was going and even though he didn't want to hear it he knew she was right.

"Well give her, her space because little brother if you don't not only will you make matters worse your going to loss her again.  I know you don't want that, do you Max?"

"You know I don't."  Max said, running his hands through his hair in frustration.  "It's just so hard to see her in pain and not be able to do something to help."

"Welcome to the land of the living brother."  Michael said sarcastically.

"If you don't have anything constructive to say Michael, why don't you just keep your comments to yourself."  Max demanded angry at Michael's nonchalant attitude.

"I thought I was being very constructive."  He said glaring at Max.  "No matter how much you love her Max.  You can't solve all her problems; you can't take away every pain.  Even though everything inside you wants to."

Max gawked at Michael his brows drawn in a frown.  He wanted to tell him to mind his own damn business, but he was right.  Why the hell did he pick today of all days to say something so significant, something that he himself would have said to anyone else in the same dilemma.  Damn, he felt like he was drowning.  One part of him wanted to ignore both Isabel and Michael's advise, but there was that other part.  The part that was still thinking straight, the part that was demanding he listen to reason.

Taken a deep breath he looked at Liz, the fake smile pasted on her lips and he knew at the moment that he didn't have a choice.  Michael's right he can't solve all her problems for her, can't take away all her pain.  But that didn't stop him from wanting to.  He'll wait, he'll wait until she asks for his help.  Max sighed turning away from her.  He'll wait even though it is killing him inside to see that lost look on her face.

TBC


	3. To Believe Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

Taken a deep breath Liz gave herself up to the music.  As she wiped down the

table she swayed to the melody, lost in the words of the song.  'How can I live

with out you, I want to know…'  She sang along as she thought of Max a sad smile

on her lips.  'How can I breath without you if you ever go…'  So engulf in the atmosphere it created around her she didn't here him enter, didn't see the disapproving glare on his face.

He watched her his anger seething inside him.  'How could Jeff allow her to prance

around in that short get up?'  He wondered pulling his brows into a frown.  'Once a screw up always a screw up.' He reminded himself.   His disappointment in his brother ignited so suddenly that he felt his rage rush through him.  'How many times have I had to clean up his messes… sat by our mothers side as she waited for him to walk through their front door?  How many times did he lay in his bed at night and listen to their mother crying because he hadn't even bother to come home at all?'  shaking his head he stared at the girl in front of him.  His eyes roamed over her.  From the sensual way she was moving her body to her hair flying in the air in answer to her movements.  

Spinning around a smile on her face, hand held high in the air she came to an abrupt stop when she noticed him standing there watching her.  She grasp as the words to the song lodged in her throat almost choking her.  Slowly she brought her hand down to her side her heart racing.  "I… my dad will be down any minute to check things."  She heard her self say as she dropped her eyes to the ground in front of her.  "He always checks things at closing to make sure everything's okay."  She was babbling she knew it, but she couldn't help it, he made her nervous.

"Yes, I know."  He said walking slowly from the door to the counter his eyes piercing hers when she looked up at him.  Reaching over he turned the small portable radio Liz had on the counter off.  "I told him I would do it for him tonight."  At the confused look on her face, he smiled.  "What are brothers for, if not to give a helping hand when needed… even if say brother doesn't know he needs help."  His doubt message didn't go unnoticed to her.

Liz took a deep breath, willing her racing heart to slow it's rapid  speed.  'I'm not a child…I'm not a child…'  She kept reminding herself.  Wiping down the last table as fast as she could she made her way to the front door pulling on it to make sure it was locked then squaring her shoulders she headed towards him to the door leading to her room, her sanctuary.

As she passed him he reached out and grabbed her arm forcefully pulling her around to face him.  "Do you have any idea what you look like in that get up… with all that trash on your face?"  He demanded squeezing down hard on her arm.

"Ahhh…"  She moaned at the pain.  "What do you think your doing?"  She asked trying to pull her arm away.

"Who the hell do you think your talking to?"  He demanded his anger racing inside him.  "You better learn your place little girl because I'm more then will to teach it to you."  He said pushing her violently away from him.  "Go to bed Elizabeth…go to bed and remove that stuff off your face and take that sluttish garment off before I forget your not my child and I rip it from you myself."

She didn't need to be told twice.  She fled as fast as she could her heart racing through her.  She didn't stop until she was leaning on her closed door locked safely in her room.  Taking a deep breath she held her hands to her chest willing the uneasiness to subside inside her.  'Your not a child…your not a child…' She repeated in her head, but when she was around him, that was exactly what she was.  She was five years old again staring into the angry eyes towering above her in disapproval.  She didn't try to fight the tears that ran down her face.  She stood there leaning on her door her eyes closed, her body heaving from the sobs she was trying to smother.

She stood in front of her mirror staring at her self.  She didn't even remember making the few steps to it.  Tilting her head her eyes moved over her, her hair loss brushing her shoulders, the Crashdown uniform she was wearing, the slight touch of pink on her lips. 

Lifting her hand she brushed it across her mouth, her tears running down her face.  'What have I done to make you hate me?'  She wanted to scream at him.  Turning swiftly from the image before her she closed her eyes pressing the heel of her palms into her eyes as she fall to her knees her sobs echoing inside her.  'I'm not a child any longer…'  She whispered.  'I'm not a child any longer…I won't let you do this to me.'

TBC 


	4. To Believe Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

She sighed as she turned the lock on her locker.  Never in her life had she loved this place more then she did at this moment.  In the past few days this has suddenly become her haven, her breather from Mike.  'What the hell did I do to make him hate me?'  She wondered for the hundredth time.  

Closing her eyes against the pain in her head that seem to be crushing her brains she leaned on the locker her eyes tightly closed.

"Hey."  Maria said stopping beside her.  Liz turned her head to face her, but she couldn't relinquish the support of the locker.  "What's up with the natural look?  I mean your beautiful with or without make-up, but in today's day and age a girl needs a little something."  She looked her up and down.  "Baggy cloths?"  She asked a frown on her face.  "Okay when did you surrender to the sloppy look?"

"Its just cloths, Maria."  Liz said, pulling away from the locker she walked away.

Maria watched her retreating back, her mouth held open in shock.  "Liz…Liz…where are you going?"  She yelled after her, but Liz keep going as if she didn't hear her, but Maria knew she did by the way she squared her shoulders.

************************************************************

"What?"  She shouted jumping off the bed.  "For how long?"  She took a deep breath trying to calm the uneasiness that strung inside her.

"It's only for the weekend.  We'll be back on Monday."  Her mother reassured her a worried frown on her face.  Usually Liz never gave it another thought when she and Jeff had to leave for the weekend.  She watched Liz intently as Liz paced in front of her.  "Are you okay? Liz do you have something to tell me?"

"No…no…I'm fine…I'm just so tired…you know with school, work…Max."

"Max!  Are you to having problems?"  

"No…not exactly…its just…mom I don't want to talk about Max okay."  She said turning away.

"Liz you know you can talk to me about anything right?"  

"Yea…mom.  I know.  It's nothing okay…I'm fine…I'm just tired."

Diana sighed as she rubbed her hand over her face.  "Okay…then I'll let you get ready for your shift."  Getting to her feet she made her way to the door.

"Mom."

"Yes?"  She turned to look at Liz.

"Is it all right if I wear my own cloths today?"

"Why?"  She asked frowning at the unusually request.

"I just don't feel like wearing that uniform today.  Please mom."

"Okay…I don't see why not at least just this once."  She turned away took a step then stopped, turning back to Liz she watched her daughter for a few seconds.  She wasn't stupid.  She could see something was wrong.  But even though she wanted to protect her from ever-conceivable evil this world projects she knew she couldn't. "Are you sure your okay?" She asked again.

"I'm fine okay.  Don't worry about me, I'm not a little girl anymore."

Without another word Diana walked out leaving Liz to get dress for work.

'Oh God."  Liz screamed in her head once her door was tightly closed, her body trembling.  'Its only two days…its only two days.'  She tried to reassure her self.

He scan the room for her, but she was nowhere in sight.  Everything in him wanted to go search her out, but he wouldn't.  He was going to sit right here and wait.  

"Hey."  Maria said sitting down next to Michael.

"Your off today, lucky you."  Max said tearing his eyes from the back of the diner.  

"Yea, well I won't feel so lucky come Monday and I have the next full week without a date off."

"Have you spoken to Liz lately?"  He asked trying to make the question sound nonchalant.  He knew he failed completely when Maria's head snapped toward him her brows held tightly in a frown.  

"What did you do to her this time?"  She demanded leaning across the table towards him.

Max's eyes shoot wiped at the question.  "Me?  Why would you think that I did something to her?  Did she say any thing to you?"  He demanded returning her angry stare.

As if the air was suddenly let out of her sail Maria fall back in her seat.  "If its not you then I don't know what the hell going on with her."

"Haven't you tried to get it out of her.  I mean come on Maria she had to have said something?"  

"No.  I can't think of any thing."  She said holding her hands over her face in frustration.   "We haven't really spoken in the past few days.  She keeps blowing me off. I mean like this morning at school.  I made a comment about her cloths and she just walked away. I mean no see you later or anything.  She just walked away."

Squaring her shoulders Liz took a deep breath as she watched her parents drive away.  'Only two days.'  She reminded her self.  Pulling the back door of the diner open she came to an abrupt stop.  He hadn't seen her yet so she took the time to watch him closely.  The whole staff seemed to like him.  Even Maria seemed to like him and he seemed to like them.  What was it about her that he found so offenses that it brought out the mean disgusting person she'd learn at an early age to fear? 

As if sensing her scrutiny his head shot toward hers the smile on his face, disappeared as soon as his eyes hit hers.   Walking slowly she grabbed her order book from the table by the sofa and headed through the swinging door.  

Michael watched her approach them intently.  Somehow Liz's behavior in the last few days felt familiar to him, but how can that be he wondered as he searched her face.  His breath caught in his chest at the sheltered look he encounter.

"Hi guys what can I get you?"  She said opening her order book.

"Laundry day?"  Maria asked staring at her cloths.  "don't tell me you forgot to wash the lovely uniform were so blessed with?"  They both hated the uniform her father was determine to make them wear.  Liz couldn't keep a smile from her face.  "Yea…I just I did."

Taking her hand Max got her attention.  "Are you all right?"  He asked capturing her eyes with his.  

Squeezing his hand she smiled down at him.  "I'm fine."  Pulling her hand up for a quick kiss Max smiled back.

"Elizabeth!"  

She snatched her hand away so quickly that Max didn't realize it until he felt his hand hit the table.  He heard the sharp breath she took as she turned to the back of the diner.  "I have to go."  She said turning to walk away.

Max grabbed her hand pulling her to a stop.  "What's the matter, Liz?"  He demanded turning to stare at the man frowning at them from the back of the room.  "Who the yell is he and why do he think he can speak to you like that?"

She couldn't bring herself to look at him.  "I'll be right back."  She said before walking away.

"Who the hell is that?"  Max demanded as he watched Liz disappear through the door.

"That would be uncle Mike."  Maria said. "His usually a really nice guy. Isn't he, Michael?"  

"Yea,  I guess he is."  Michael said staring to the back of the diner.

"I don't care if he's her uncle or not he can't talk to her like that."  Max said getting to his feet as he started in the direction of the back door.

Michael grabbed him pulling him to face him.  "Don't."  He said holding on tightly when Max tried to pull away.  "Your going to sit down, Maxwell.  Your going to sit down and leave it alone."

"The hell I am."  Max murmured glazing down at him. Liz needs him now.  He can feel it in every fiber of his being and he wasn't going to just sit in that chair and pretend that everything was okay.  To hell with waiting for her to ask for his help.  They were talking about Liz for God sakes.  She may never ask for help no matter how much she needs it.

"If you want to help her Max, you will sit down."

"What are you talking about Michael?"  Maria demanded staring from one to the other.

Sighing loudly Max sat down again.  He didn't want to, but something in the way Michael was looking at him, something in his voice made him comply.

"Okay  I'm sitting Michael.  Now you tell me exactly how this is going to help Liz because right now I can't see how sitting pretending everything is okay is going to help her."  He demanded.  He felt so helpless.  He's felt helpless his whole life.  Helpless because he couldn't give Isabel and Michael the answers they also seemed to expect him to have regarding their alien status, but this, this feeling of helplessness is something he just couldn't seem to bare.  Liz is hurting and he didn't know how to help her.

The uneasiness swirling inside him was replaced long ago with a terrify panic at he couldn't seem to shake.

"Not here."  Michael said so nonchalant that Max wanted to beat the hell out of him.  "I'm calling an emergency meet tonight at my place.  Maria call Valanti and tell him to bring kyle with him."

"Okay."  She said frowning.  "Is someone going to tell me what's going on here, because I feel like I'm the only one who's not getting it."

"Max."  Michael said demanding his attention.  "Are we on the same page here?"  He asked when Max looked up at him.

"Yea."  Max said frowning across at Michael.  "We're on the same page.  God help him if he hurt her."  His voice was laced with the anger running inside him.  

TBC 


	5. To Believe Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

'God I can't believe he actually send me to my room as if I'm a child.'  She said out loud as she paced her room.  'How dare him think that he have the right.'  She said running her hands through her hair.  'This is my house damn it.  The only rights he have here is the rights I give him.'

She stopped death in her tracks when her door was suddenly pushed opened and he stood in the door way glaring at her.

"I'm only going to ask you once."  He said walking into the room staring at her.  "What the hell do you think you were doing allowing that boy to molest you in front of everyone?" 

"I…I don't know what your talking about…molest me…who are you talking about?"  She asked her anger still running rapidly inside her.

"Don't act stupid, Elizabeth.  You know exactly whom I'm referring to."   He said walking into the room.  

Taking a few steps back she swallowed the lump that suddenly strung into her throat.   "I don't know what your talking about."  She repeated.

"You know I've tried, God knows I've tried ever since I was a little boy to make right what your father seemed determine to destroy.  And I've stood back while he played daddy.  Raising you to do what ever you damn well wanted to do.  I've watched as he broke my mothers heart over and over again and I'll be blame if I'll let you do the same."  He said so calmly that Liz couldn't help the panic that invaded her.  

"I don't understand what your relationship with my father have to do with me?"  She yelled at him.  "I'm not my father.  I'm not my father."  She repeated her tears blurring her vision.  "You can't hold me responsible for what he did as a child.  I'm not him."

"Your so much alike."  He said as if he hadn't heard any thing she'd said.  

"My father is a good man.  How dare you insinuate that he's not.  This is his house you're standing in… my house and I won't stand here and let you degrade him." 

His eyes shot up capturing hers so suddenly that Liz felt her fear race through her so rapidly that she couldn't stop her body from shaking.  

"Who the hell do you think your talking to little girl?"  He yelled moving towards her.  "I'm not your father, but I'm more then willing to teach you the straight and arrow."  He said as he placed his hand on his belt, unhooking it and pulling it from his pants.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"  She demanded her body heaving from her fear, her anger.  "Your not my father.  You have no right to touch me."  She yelled backing away from him.

Rushing toward her the belt held high in the air he grabbed her by the arm.  "I may not be your father."  He said.  "But I'm the only one you have that will direct you to the right path."

"No!"  She screamed trying to brake away from his tight hold.  "No…"

He brought the belt down with all his might not caring where it landed.  He would show her…him that everything she…he did affect everyone around her…him."

Liz's cry's turned into a soft moan as he continued to strike her.  Her body dropped to the ground her  free hand covering her face.  'Daddy…daddy….'  She kept repeating in her head. "I hate you!"  The words seem to echo around them, bring him out of the rage that held him in its grasp.  He backed away from her his chest heaving.  "I hate you."  She repeated staring up at him, her tears running down her face.   Getting slowly to her feet she looked at him.  "You will never be half the man my father is."  She said facing him, her rage over taken the pain coursing inside her.  "Not even half." She spat at him as she stood before him.

He slapped her so hard across the face that she hit the ground forcefully. He stood over her glaring down at her, his rage raging inside him.  "Your dad wish he was half the man I am."  He said before turning and walking away.

"I hate you."  She screamed getting to her feet as she covered her face with her hands.  "I hate you."  She let her sobs race through her. She let her pain run its course, but never again will she give him the power over her that he had tonight.  Never will she let him touch her physically or mentally. 

TBC


	6. To Believe Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

Max impatiently paced the length of the room as they waited for the others to show up.       

Taking a deep breath he tried to calm the anger eating away his control.  He didn't want 

to be here.  He wanted to go over there and confront her uncle now.  

"Okay what's going on?"  Isabel looked up at her brother a frown on her face as she watched him pace in front of her.  "God…Max would you please sit down and tell me what the hell's going on."

"I think we should wait until the others get here."  Michael said leaning forward in his seat as he covered his face with his hands.

"Hello… still in the dark here.  Why won't one of you block heads open up and enlighten us?  What's going on with Liz…Michael…Max…"

"That bastard hurting her."  The words were ripped from him forcefully as if it couldn't be contain inside him for another second. 

"Excuse me!  What the hell do you mean hurting her?"  Maria demanded jumping to her feet. "Who's hurting her?"

"Mike."  Max spat his name out as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Are you sure?"  Isabel asked rotating her eyes from Max to Michael.  "I mean did she say something."

"She didn't have to."  Michael said leaning back in his seat and cupping his head within his hands.

"What is that suppose to mean Michael? This isn't the time for your stupid riddles.  How do you know he's hurting her?"

The knock on the door stopped him from answering. He watched Max go to the door and opened it then step back to allow Valanti and Kyle to enter.

"An emergency meeting in the middle of the night.  What's going on guys?"  Valanti asked removing his hat from his head.

"Don't tell us the invasion has finally started."  Kyle asked smiling at the group around him.  He held up his hands at the angry glare he received.  "Okay hard room." 

"Kyle!"  His dad said turning to face him.

"Just trying to lighten the mood dad."  

"Max…what's going on?"  He asked as he turned to face him.

"It's Liz…her uncle's hurting her."  The anger ricocheted through his voice was quickly being replaced with rage.  He felt it bubbling inside him and even though he wanted to give it free reign he knew if he wanted to help Liz he had to keep it under control. 

"What!"  Kyle shouted.  "What do you mean hurting her?"  He demanded anger springing inside him.

"Look you guys…I just don't see Liz letting someone do this to her."  Maria said crossing her arms over her chest refusing to believe that this was really happening.

"I agree with you Maria."  Michael said.  "Liz wouldn't let anyone do this…at least she wouldn't a stranger, but family…someone who you've feared all your life…Its just different."

"Michael's right. I've seen it over and over again when I was the sheriff.  I need to know exactly what he's doing."

"That's just it Valanti.  She won't talk."  Max said starting to pace again.  "Kyle you've seen her in school.  The baggy cloths, no make-up, she barely even speaks to any of us anymore."

"We can't help her unless we know what's going on.  Look I'll go over there and speak to Jeff and Nancy."

"They're not there.  They left this evening for Tucson for a convention. They won't be back until Monday."  Maria said her eyes filling with tears.  "She's alone with that monster."

'It's okay…it's okay.'  He told him self.  'she's only been alone with him for a couple of hours.  What could happen in that short time.'  But even though he was trying really hard to believe that everything inside him knew better.  It only took a moment to in flick pain…to destroy something precious and beautiful. 

"I'm getting her out of there now!"  He said rushing to the door his heart racing with fear inside him.  Turning he pulled at the hand holding him back.  "What the hell do you think your doing?"  He demanded staring at Valanti.  "We can't leave her there with that monster…I can't leave her there."

"Max where not going to, but we need to do this right."

"I don't understand what your getting at."  He said pulling again against the hold on his arm.  "I go in and get her out, how much righter can that get?"

"No…Max…Maria goes in and invites her to sleep over her place.  She brings her here where we will be waiting.  Do you understand me son?"  Valanti asked removing his hand.  "We do this the right way."

"I swear I'm going to kill him if he put a hand on her…I swear it."  He yelled capturing Valanti's eyes with his.

"No…your not.  Your going to calm down and start thinking straight.  If you don't your only going to let him win, Max.  People like him get off on having control over others.  Don't give him that control."

"She's the most gentle, caring person I've ever met in my life.  Why would he did this to her?"  He demanded his eyes searching Valanti for an answer.

"That's exactly why."  Michael said.  "He's doing this because she's everything you just said she is." He sat there looking around him at the others as if nothing of importance was happening around him.  But inside of him, there was this overwhelming need to do exactly what Max's wanted to do.  He wanted to make that bastard pay for every ounce of pain he'd caused her through the years.  Wanted to make him feel exactly what it felt to have someone bigger, more powerful attack you whenever they felt like it.

Getting to her feet Isabel said. "Come on Maria.  I'll go with you.  The sooner we get her here the faster we can end this nightmare."

TBC 


	7. To Believe Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

They stood below her balcony contemplating their next move.  "What if she doesn't want to come with us?"  Maria asked as she started up the latter in front of Isabel.

"Then we make her, all right.  Just keep moving."  She said.  "God…I don't know how my brother do this on a regular basics."

"It's actually very easy once you get use to it."  Maria reassured her smiling as she remembers the many occasions she and Liz had used this latter.

"Ssssh…"  Isabel stopped.  "I hear something."

"Oh my God…that's Liz…"  Maria murmured as she listened to the angry words being screamed above her.

'You will never be half the man my father is.'  The heated words drifted down to them seconds before the sound of his slap ricocheted around them until it was replace with a loud thump.  Their hearts racing they made their way quickly up the latter, pulled themselves over the edge and ran to Liz's window.  She was standing in the middle of her room, her body held stiff, her hands balled tightly into fist at her side.  'I hate you.'  She screamed.

Pulling the window open they made there way inside.  Liz was so consumed with her anger, her pain that she didn't realize they were there until Maria touched her arm.  Wiping at her eyes rapidly she pasted a smile to her lips.  "Hey what are you guys doing here."  She asked.

"Don't you even try it."  Maria scolded enfolding her in her arms.  "Why didn't you tell me…God Liz…what were you thinking?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"  She said pulling out of Maria's embrace.

"What the hell happen to your face?"  Isabel demanded, her voice cold from the rage running through her.  'How can she stand there and protect him?  God…she was wrong.  She shouldn't have convinces Max to wait.  If she hadn't things wouldn't have gotten to this point.' She tried to blink back the tears, but she couldn't.  They ran down her face echoing the rage, the pain, the guilt surging inside her.

"I…I… fell…there's nothing wrong…I'm just clumsy…Maria you know how clumsy I am."

"Yea…I know Liz."  She said looking up at the ceiling her tears blinding her.  "Yea… I know."

Grabbing her hand Isabel pulled her toward the window.  "Let's get out of here.  I think I've had enough of this place."

"What…where are we going?"  Liz asked, but she let Isabel pull her through the window and down the latter without a fight.

At the sound of the door opening Max strung to his feet. His disappointment hit him hard when Maria walked through the door alone.  'Oh God they couldn't convince her to come with them.' He screamed in her head.  "Where is she, Maria?"  He demanded looking pass Maria.

Sighing Maria ran her hand over her face.  "She's coming…she's right behind me, Max.  Isabel is keeping her away for a few minutes.  I…I…"  She cried her body overcome with the sobs raking through her.

Max felt his heart slammed inside him.  He wanted to push Maria from in front of him and race to Liz…his beloved Liz.  "What is it!"  He yelled his fear overcoming him.  "She's alright right?"  He demanded even though he knew…he knew with everything inside him that she wasn't, but he hoped…God…he hoped that his fear racing inside him was for nothing.

"Max…she's…he…he hurt…her…God…he hurt…her."  She said between the sobs overwhelming her.

He stood watching her.  He felt numb as if he was caught in a time warp and he was suspended in time.  He could hear Maria speaking, could hear the others ask questions, but he couldn't comprehend any of it.  And then she was there, standing in front of him and he felt his rage exploded inside him at the sight of her.

"Max!"  Michael yelled pulling him around to face him.  "Get a grip…I know what you're feeling, but you have to get control."

Pulling forcefully away from Michael, Max turned back to Liz.  She was standing hesitantly in the door way as if she wasn't sure she wanted to come in.

"Liz…"  He moaned, his pain so evident in his voice her head snapped up to his and their eyes collided.  His breath lodged in his throat so forcefully that it almost choked him when he saw the hand print on her face…her beautiful face.  He didn't try to stop the tears that ran down his cheeks, didn't try to control the rage racing inside him any longer.  He would make that bastard pay for what he did to her.

He knew what she was going to do before she even took a step, but he didn't try to stop her as she ran into Michael's bathroom and locked the door.  Closing his eyes he tried to damp down the rage railroading him. 'Get control.'  He screamed in his head.  'Get control.'  He repeated as he took a deep breath.

"Oh my God…"  Kyle moaned when Liz passed him and he saw her face.  "Screw doing the right thing."  He yelled closing his eyes as he fought the tears the strung into his eyes.

"Kyle!"  His father shouted turning to look at him.

"No…dad…didn't you just see her?"  He demanded.  "He can't get away with this…he just can't."

"He won't."  Valanti directed his statement to all of them.  "He won't."  He repeated, even though everything inside him wanted to do exactly what the others wanted to do, but he let his training, his damn training over ride his need for revenge for the sweet soul violated.

He stood at the bathroom door; his head leaned against its frame.  "Liz…please open the door."  He begged.  "Please…let me in."

Taking a deep breath his closed his eyes.  He knew he could open it if he wanted to, but he wanted her to let him in so he waited what seem like an eternity before he heard the lock turn.   The soft click of the lock brought him admittedly up right.  He waited for her to open the door, but when she didn't he grabbed the handle and opened it himself.  Closing the door behind him he watched her.  She was sitting on the floor, her knees drawn up to her face.

"I've made a mess of everything…haven't I?"  She said not looking up at him.

He dropped to his knees in front of her his heart braking.  'How can she blame herself for what he did to her?'

"No…" He reassured her.  "Liz…you did nothing wrong…nothing."

"That can't be, Max.  It can't."  She cried.  "He's hated me since I was a little girl.  I had to have done something for him to hate me.  Something I can't remember."

"You can't remember it Liz…because there's nothing to remember."  He said.

She looked up at his statement.  "You're wrong."  She cried, her tears running down her face.  "I did something…I did…"

"Liz…when was the last time you actually spend time with him before now?"  He asked cupping her face within his hands.

"I…I…don't know."  She admitted.  "I think I was about five."  She said her brows drawn in a frown.

"What can a five year old do to make a grown man hate them to the point that he would hold a grudge against them for over ten years?"  He could see that he was finally getting through to her as he stared into her eyes.  "Liz…think…think…sweetheart…what could you have done?"

"Nothing."  She whispered covering her eyes with her hands.  "Nothing."  She cried as she lunged into his arms holding him tightly to her.  "Oh God…it wasn't my fault…it wasn't my fault."

"No."  He reassured her holding her his eyes closed as he rocked her in his arms.  "It wasn't your fault."

As his tears ran down his cheeks he held her to his heart.  Guilt coursing through him that he couldn't protect her from this.  That he couldn't make all the bad memories Mike have in flicked on her disappear.  'How could something so tragic happen to such a beautifully soul?'  As he felt the anger simmering inside him, demanding retribution, he knew with everything within him that he was going to make Mike pay for what he's done to her.  He knew…even if he didn't know exactly how… he knew that he couldn't rest until Mike understood the huge mistake he'd made, until he'd felt the pain Liz had to endure all these years.  He knew and if it took years he would wait patiently if he had to, but he knew he would revenge the pain he'd caused her.


	8. To Believe Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

He sat down next to her on the bathroom floor.  Watching her he gently wiped at the tears running down her cheeks.  "Are you okay?"  He asked.  She shook her head yes, but she wouldn't look at him.  "Liz…"  He moaned as he held her by the shoulders and pulled her into his embrace.

"Ahhhhh…"  She cried jerking out of his arms and slithered into a corner of the bathroom, her hands covering her face, her sobs rumbling around them.  

"Oh God…Liz…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…God!"  He roared, jumping to his feet he paced the small room like an animal caught in a cage, his rage running rapidly inside him.  "I'm going to kill him…I'm going to kill him."  He screeched.

"Stop…stop…stop…"  She cried her eyes tightly closed, hands over her ears.  "Please make it go away."  She begged, her body shaking.  "Make it go away."

Kneeing in front of her his heart braking he reached out and touched her, but he quickly removed his hand when she pulled away from him.  "I can't…God I want to, but I can't…Liz…"

Looking up at him her eyes pooling with tears she whispered.  "You can take away the pain…please make it stop hurting."  Her whole body felt like it was on fire.  Every movement made, every breath she took made the excruciating pain inside her unbearable. 

"Please…"  His voice caught in his throat, but he forced the words from his throat.  "Let me see what he did to you…please."

Holding his eyes with hers she slowly got to her feet.  Max rouse with her his face inches from her.  He wanted to capture her lips with his, to kiss the hurt away, but he knew he couldn't so he stood there and waited for what ever she did next.

He watched as she slowly brought her hand to the hem of the over sized shirt she was wearing and carefully brought it over her head.  He felt like he'd been suck punched.  The pain so acute that it almost brought him to his knees.  He didn't want to see anymore, didn't want to see the welts embedded in her soft flesh, but he made himself watch as she turned her back to him. The agonizing groan was ripped from deep inside him, his eyes dripped with his tears as he witnessed the extent of damage Mike had done to her. Her soft faultless torso was covered with wilts.  It zigzagged across her tearing into her flesh. 

"Take it away…"  She moaned staring down at him.  "Make the pain go away."  She begged.

Shaking his head he turned away from her.  "I can't."  He said going to the door and opening it.  "Michael."  He yelled through the door.  When Michael stood in front of him he demanded.  "Get the camera you borrowed last week, now!"  Michael didn't question the use of the camera; he immediately went in search of the wanted item.  Closing the door he turned back to her.   "I sorry…I can't heal you until we document what he did to you…Liz…"

But she wasn't listening any longer.  She turned her back to him, her head bowed.  She didn't turn at the loud knock on the door moments later.  Didn't turn when she heard the camera snap repeatedly.  Didn't turn around until she felt his hand slowly move through her hair, massaging her scalp.  "Max…" She moaned.

"Close your eyes sweetheart."  He said and when her eyes drifted close he raised the camera and snapped a couple of pictures. She didn't open her eyes while he took pictures of her arms, shoulders.  Placing the camera on the sink Max bended down and pick up her discarded shirt pulling it over her head and down her body carefully.  "Look at me."  He demanded, his voice laced with his pain, his anger.  "We're going to walk out of here and then Valenti is going to call the police."  At the fear that flashed in her eyes he brought his hand up to her face, caressing her cheek.  "Your going to do it Liz… your going to do it because the Liz that I know… that all of us knows wouldn't let anyone get away with what he did to you."

Pulling away she cried.  "Max…Max…I can't…I can't."  

He turned her to face him.  "You can and you will.  You have no choice."  He said.  "Do you think you're the only one he's every done this to?  Liz…people like him thrive on making others feel like shit and after he's gone he'll only find someone else.  Some little kid to torment all over again, to feed his sick drive for power.  We have to stop him now before he does this to someone else."

"Max you don't know what you're asking from me."  She said trying to pull away from him.

"Yes…I do.  I do…Liz.  I'm asking you to face your worst demons.  I'm asks you to be the person I've loved almost all my life.  The person I know you are.  The person who would never let someone like him win no matter what."  

She closed her eyes, her tears sliding through her closed lids.  Everything inside her wanted to deny what Max had just said, but she knew…she knew he was right.  How can she live with the knowledge that he was out there, somewhere hurting someone else?

"Okay."  She said taking a deep breath.  "Okay…"  She cried her tears running down her face.

He reached out his hand to her and she took it without hesitation.  She would do this even though everything in her wanted to shrivel up and hide within the scared little girl still inside her.  The little girl that learned so many years ago that she was nothing…nothing when she was around him.  But as she stole a glance at Max, she knew with everything within her that she was somebody.  Somebody worth loving.  She didn't know where this would lead, but one thing she knew she wasn't a little girl any longer and it was time she grew up.  It was time to put old childish fears behind her. Time to face the demon that always seemed to hover in the background.  Time to be free.  Time to be her self.

TBC


	9. To Believe Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:

Everything happened so quickly once she took Max's hand and they left the bathroom to join the others.   It was all merged into a confuse mess in her head.  Valanti calling the police reassuring her that everything was going to be all right.  Maria's continuous ranting as she hovered close by, the police questioning her until she wanted to scream, and the ride to the hospital. Max holding her hand the whole time, refusing to leave her side.  The doctors examining her, taking more pictures.  She felt as if the past few days were a nightmare, which refused to relinquish its hold on her.

"Liz…" His voice sounded so far away, but she knew that he was standing right beside her.  "Look at me…sweetheart."  He said.

Turning slowly on the hospital bed she looked up at him. Bending down he touched her forehead with his lips sending a tingling warmth through her as he took away the pain.  Slightly drawing away he looked into her eyes.  "I'm sorry I couldn't do that before. I don't think its smart to heal the wounds completely, but I started the healing process so you'll be better in no time."

"Thanks."  She smiled up at him.

"They're releasing you Liz.  You can go home."  He watched her body stiffen as her eyes closed.  "No…no…Liz's, there's nothing to worry about."

"I can't go back there Max…I can't."  She cried turning to her side away from him as she drew her knees up to her faces.

"You don't have to be afraid…Liz.  The police arrested that bastard two hours ago."  He reassured her as he leaned toward her.

"What?"  She cried opening her eyes and sitting up in bed so quickly that Max had to take a step back to avoid crashing into her.  "Oh…God…no…Max…no."  She said getting to her feet, looking around her wildly for her cloths.

He stared at her fanatically searching for her cloths stunned, but his surprise was quickly replaced with rage.  "I know your joking right?"  He demanded grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.  "You're not actually feeling sorry for that monster?"

Jerking her arm away she yelled.  "No…God…no…"

"Liz…"  Max tried to reason with her.  Even though he spoke the word softly his rage still emulated the anger inside him.  'How can she still want to protect him after everything he's done to her?'  The question screamed inside him.  "Your not seriously thinking what I think you're thinking?"  He demanded.  "God…Liz…why are you …"

"This has nothing to do with him."  She screamed as she continued her search.  Taking a deep breath she looked at him her heart beating wildly in her chest.  "He's all my father has left…Max… don't you understand?  My dad loves him.  He's apart of my grandmother…he's all he have left of her."  She cried her pain shooting through her so quickly that her voice caught in her throat.  "I can't take that away from him…I can't."  She whispered as the tears streamed down her face.  

"How dare you?"  The loud outraged question brought both of them turning swiftly toward the door.  They were so absorbed in each other's pain that neither one of them heard the door swing open.  "How dare you?"  Mr. Parker yelled again coming completely into the room Nancy right behind him.

Max took a protective step in front of Liz his anger immediately directed to Mr. Parker.  He could feel her surprise, her pain and everything in him wanted to slap some sense into her father.

"Dad…I'm…sorry…I'm…" She cried her tears running down her cheeks.

"How dare you think so less of me?"  He asked his voice slurred by the emotions racing inside him.  "How dare you think so less of your mother, of yourself?"  He demanded.

"Oh my God."  Nancy cried rushing to her daughter.  Max stepped a side allowing her to draw Liz into her arms, but he never took his eyes off of Mr. Parker.  Everything in him wanted to attack the man in front of him, but he held himself back.  He knew that her father loved her so he waited.  Waited to see what Mr. Parker was going to do.

Liz held her body stiff in her mother's embrace, her eyes never leaving her fathers. Everything in her wanted to die.  'How can she do this to him?'  The question slammed into her.  "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"  She cried, tears running down her face.  "I'm sorry dad…I…I didn't mean…"

"How could you not tell me what that bastard was doing to you?"  He demanded moving towards her.  "How could you think…how could you think…"  He closed his eyes against the rage running through him, against the pain his eyes pooling with his tears.

Pulling out of her mother's embrace Liz walked slowly toward her father.  Max watched as she moved closer to him, but he hovered in the back ground closely to her.

"You…you are everything to me."  He cried, his tears running freely down his face.  "You are the only thing I've ever done right in my life.  How can you think that I would ever pick him over you?"   He asked as he drew her into his arms, his heart breaking that he couldn't protect her from this.  "I love you.  You are the miracle I've been best with. You are my miracle."  He whispered holding her tightly to his heart.

She cried as he held her in his arms, her body shaking with her sobs.  "I love you daddy…I love you."  

TBC


	10. To Believe Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

She jumped up as the door opened and Max walked into the room.  "How is she?"  Maria demanded before he even had the door to the apartment closed.  

Taking a seat Max leaned back and closed his eyes with a sigh.  "I honestly don't know."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean.  Wasn't you just with her."  Maria yelled moving to stand in front of him.  "God…I knew I shouldn't have let you guys talk me out of good to the hospital.  

"God…Maria will you stop already."  Isabel murmured drawing Maria attention to her admittedly.  

"Excuse me!  Didn't you see those pictures Max took of her.  Oh yea… I forgot Liz's isn't one of the precious royal four so her human pain doesn't matter to you." 

"How dare you insinuate…"  Isabel looked as if Maria had physically struck her.

"I'm not insinuating anything.  I'm saying it straight out."  She said her brows drawn into a frown. 

"I don't have to sit here and take this."  She said her voice catching in her throat as she hurriedly left the apartment.

"That was uncalled for."  Michael yelled frowning up at Maria.

"God…."  She screamed throwing herself down beside Michael on the sofa.  "I know…I know…"  Taking a deep breath she sighed covering her face as she tried to control the emotions controlling her.  "I'll apology to her later.  If I'm this screwed up I could just imagine what Liz's is going through."

"Have the Parkers made it back yet?"  Michael asked staring across the room at him.

"Yea.  They show up at the hospital and took her home."  He said sighing.

"I should go over there.  Liz might need someone to talk to."  Maria said getting to her feet.

"No!"  Max yelled stopping her in her tracks.  "The only person she needs to talk to at this moment is her parent.  Leave it a lot Maria…at least until tomorrow."  

"Who the hell died and left you in charge.  I'm not one of your loyal subjects.  You have no control over me."  She murmured glaring angry at him.

"No I don't have any control over what you do Maria, but if you really want to help her you'll leave her alone with her parents."

"But…"

"There are no buts about it, Maria.  This is something they have to get through together as a family."

"Alright…alright."  She said sitting back down.  "I get it.  Okay what happens next."

"She'll probably have to see a therapist for a while."  He said.

"No.  That's not what I'm talking about.  I already know her parents going to make her see a shrink.  I mean what are we going to do to that monster?"  She demanded staring across at him a frown on her face. 

"We let the law run its course."  He said returning her frown.  "There's nothing else we can do."  

"What!"  She barked surprised.  But her shock was soon replaced with rage once what he had just said really sunk in.  "You have the audacity to sit there and tell me that…that we're not going to do anything…nothing at all to that man."  She turned toward Michael.  "I know your going to make that bastard pay."  She demanded.

He shrugged his shoulder.  "It's not up to me.  It's Max's call."

"What?"  She yelled jumping to her feet as she looked from one to the other. "I can't believe this.  Your just going to let him get away with what he did to her."  She cried tears running down her face.  "I…I thought…you loved her.  I thought that you of all people, Max would want to see him pay for hurting her."  She slowly backed toward the door her hand over her heart.  "Will I do love her and I won't stand by and let that monster get away with what he did to her."  She said running out of the apartment.

As soon as the door slammed shut Michael leaned forward in his seat his eyes penetrating Max's.  "What's the plan?"  He asked letting the rage he's kept under control vibrate through his voice. 

"We wait.  We wait until the laws done with him and then we demonstrate to that bastard exactly what it feels like to feel powerless and scared with nowhere to hide."

Michael shook his head in understanding, but he couldn't stop the uneasiness that settle deep inside him as he watched Max across from him.  Never have he seen Max so enraged and he couldn't help wondering if teaching Mike a lesson was exactly what Max had in mind.  Couldn't help wondering that once Max had Mike in front of him  would he be able to control the fury running inside him.

TBC


	11. To Believe Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:

She felt safe.  There was no other word to describe the emotion over taken her as she sat in her living room her mom holding her hand, her dad on the other side holding the other hand.  And even though the topic of conversion was the most serious she's ever had with her parents she couldn't keep the calm that evaded her away. 

"I knew…God…I knew there was something about him that made me cringed when ever he was around and I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry that you had to pay for me not listening to my inner-self." 

"You did nothing wrong, mom…nothing.  You asked me over and over what was wrong and I wouldn't tell you…I couldn't."  Liz felt her tears fell her eyes again and run down her face.  "I'm sorry…"

"Look at me."  Jeff demanded reaching out and wiping at the tears surging down his daughters face.  "I don't want to hear you apology ever again.  Do you hear me?  God…Liz.  I know why you put up with what he did to you and everything in me want to rejoice when I think of the amazing daughter I've help raised, but you have to understand.  It's not your job to take care of me. It's my job to take care of you.  That's what parents are for, so don't every take that away from me again.  Do you understand?"

"Dad, I'm sor…yes I understand, but he's your brother dad. He's your only link to grandmother Claudia and I didn't want to…I didn't want to take that away from you."

Closing his eyes he sighed.  "You are my link to my mother."  He reassured her.  "Your so much a like that at times it actually scared me.  You have her wit, her intelligence, her gently soul.  Whenever I look at you I see her."   He laughed the humorless sound hovering around them.  "God…how could I be so blind?  How could I not see what was right in front of me?"

"Don't blame yourself dad.  I didn't let you see what was going on…I couldn't.  At least I thought I couldn't."  She smiled at him her love shining through her tears.  "What happens next?"  She made herself ask.

"Illegal I don't know."  He made himself admit. But come morning he would make it a point to find out.  "But where my family is concern he wasn't my brother from the moment he started to hurt her you." He said holding her eyes with his. "You…my daughter are the most important thing to me and your mother.  You are what we contribute to this world and with everything inside me I want you to believe that you have always made us proud."

"Oh…dad…"  She cried throwing her arms around him, her tears freely running down her face.  "I love so much…both of you."  She said as she drew her mother into the embrace.

'I'm Liz Parker and today the most dramatic thing in my life has happen, more dramatic then Max saving my life, if that can possibly be possible.  Mike is no longer a demon hovering in the background.  He's now exposes for the monster that he is.'

She knew that he was there before she actually looked up from her journal.  Smiling she put the book down and went to the window and opened it for him.    When he climbed through and stood before her she throw her arms around him taking his mouth wildly.  He drew her closer eaten at her mouth.  Rejoicing in the fact that she seem all right.  The imagines started instantly.  He's pain, his rage, his determination to make Mike pay for what he'd put her through.  She suddenly pulled away from him her heart racing inside her.

"No…God…Max no."  She cried tears suddenly stringing into her eyes.  "Don't…please don't do this for me."  She begged.

"I don't know what you're talking about."  He said looking down into her eyes.

Pulling away she returned his stare her heart racing at the rage she'd witness running through him.

"Let it go…please…let it go."  She begged.

"Have you?"  He demanded turning away from her.  "Have you been able to let it go?"

"Max…."

"No!  How can you ask this of me?"  He asked his heart racing.  "How can you ask me to let what he did to you go?"  He turned to face her his pain, his rage emulating from him, tears running down his face.  "How can you ask me to let the person whose hurt the most important thing in my life go without making him pay?" He demanded.

"This isn't your fight…Max…please."  She begged touching his arms.  "Please let me fight my own battles."

"Oh God…Liz…do you know what your asking from me?"  He asked.  "Do you know what you're asking from me?"  He repeated pulling her into his arms.

"I'm asking you to let me take control of my life…Max…I need this…I need this."  She cried as he held her.

TBC.

TBC


	12. To Believe Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve:

Liz sat in the witness stand her hands folded in her lap, her heart beating erratically in her chest as she faced the lawyer pacing in front of her.

"Good morning Liz…you don't mine if I call you Liz…do you?"  She asked walking behind her desk and flipping through a file.  Liz shook her head no.  "I'm sorry you're going to have to voice your approval for the court."

"No…no…I don't mine."

"Okay, Liz.  I just have a few questions that I need to ask you. Okay."

"Okay."

"Before the incident on February 19, have Mr. parker ever struck you."

"No."  She answered glancing at Mike watching her.

"Have he ever done anything physically to your persons before that day?"  She asked staring up at Liz when Liz didn't answer admittedly.

"Ummm…yes, he did."  She glanced at her parents sitting behind the prosecutor.  She watched her mom past a smile to her face fighting back her tears.  

"Exactly when was that?"

Max sitting in the back of the courtroom with Michael turned to stare at the back of Mike's head.  Everything in him wanted to rush Mike and be damn with the consequences, but he held himself back.  'I promised…I promised…' He kept repeating over and over in his head.

"Stay calm."  Michael demanded, his voice low so that only Max could hear him.

"I can't."  Max murmured turning his eyes back to Liz.  'God she should have told me.'  He screamed in his head.  'Why the hell didn't she tell me?'  

"Max!"  Michael muttered grabbing his arm.  "You need to get control, man.  Do you understand me?  Get control or leave."

Pulling his arm away Max gawked at him before turning back to watch Liz.  She looked so scared sitting there all alone.  He could actually see her hands shaking on her lap. 'Calm down sweetheart.' He said in his mind directing the words to her.  'I'm right here.  You don't have to be afraid ever again.'  As if she'd heard the words she suddenly turned and stared straight at him a little smile gracing her lips.

"It happen a few days before."  She said turning back to the lawyer who was still looking inside the file in front of her as if she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Okay…exactly what do you mean a few days before."

"I abject your honor.  Ms. Johnson as well as the court knows what a few days mean."  The prosecutor stated.

"Do noted Mr. Mitchell.  Why don't we cut to the chase here, Ms. Johnson."  The judge stated.

"What lead up to the first incident with Mr. Parker?"

"I…I don't know what you mean."  Liz cried, tears pooling inside her eyes.  'I will not cry…I will not cry.'  She silently told her self.

Ms. Johnson stared at her for a few seconds.  "I want you to relay the events of that day…what lead up to the moments before the episode with Mr. Parker."  

"Okay…I was locking up the diner alone, playing music and then he was just there.  Standing there watching me.  I tried to walk pass him and he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.  I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me go."  She cried staring at her parents as if she was trying to make them understand that it wasn't her felt.

"Okay… you tried to pass him and he restrained you.  What happen next?"  Ms. Johnson asked moving from behind the desk to stand in front of Liz.

"I…I asked him what he was doing."

"Okay…after that what did Mr. Parker say?"  She asked as if she was talking to a two year old.

"He asked me who did I think I was talking to."

"So…Mr. Parker…your uncle asked you Liz…his niece, who are you talking to?"  She paused for a moment her hand under her chin.  "So basically what you're saying is my client reprimanded you?"  Ms. Johnson asked turning away and walking back behind the desk.

"Reprimanded me…"  Liz repeated confused as she turned her eyes to her parents.

"Let's jump to the day of February 19.  Could you explain to the court what lead up to the incident."

"He was mad and he took it out on me."  She said turning to look at Mike, but when she encountered his anger she quickly turned back to Ms. Johnson.

"Come on Liz…do you actually expect this court to believe that your uncle who have never demonstrated any irrational behavior in the past would one day just lose his mind and take out his frustrations on you.?"

"Objection!"  Mr. Mitchell yelled jumping to his feet.

"I…I don't understand."  Liz cried staring from Ms. Johnson to Mr. Mitchell. "I did nothing wrong…I did nothing wrong."  She demanded as she turned to the judge.  "I did nothing wrong."

"Your objection is over ruled, Mr. Mitchell."

"I want to go on the record that Ms. Johnson is badgering the witness."

"Noted."  The judge said sighing.

"Mr. Parker removed his belt from his pants, what was your response to seeing him do that?"

"I…I asked him what he was doing."  

"Actually Liz…what you said was what the hell do you think your doing right."

"I…I don't remember."  

"You don't remember.  How convenient."

"I object your honor."  Mr. Mitchell broke in again staring at the judge. 

"Over ruled."

"Liz… what was it that you said just before my client hit you with the belt?"

Liz looked at the parents, her heart braking.  'It wasn't my fault.  It wasn't my fault.'  She kept repeating as she closed her eyes against the dizziness that threaten to over come her.  

"Your honor please direct the witness to answer."

"Ms. Parker your instructed to answer the question."

"What…what was the question?"  She asked opening her eyes and looking around her.

"What did you say just before Mr. Parker hit you with the belt?"  She repeated.

Liz felt her rage ignite inside her so quickly that she couldn't keep the words from spilling out of her.  "I told him that he wasn't my father and that he had no right to touch me."  She yelled staring across at Mike.

"Are you sure, Liz?  Are you sure that is what you said?"  Ms. Johnson asked.  "Or was it more to the affect of I hate you…" Picking up a piece of paper from her desk she read what was on the paper.  "I hate you and you will never be half the man my father is.  Isn't that what you told your uncle?"  She demanded staring at her.

"No…yes…I don't know…"  Liz cried covering her eyes with her hands.

"No more questions your honor." Ms. Johnson said taking her seat.

"I would like to cross examine your honor."  Mr. Mitchell said coming to his feet.

"By all means Mr. Mitchell."

"Liz…I want you to go back to that night when you were closing the diner. After Mr. Parker asked you who the hell you were talking to, what did he say next?"

"He…he told me that I looked like a slut and to go to my room and wipe the make-up I had on off.  He…he…"  Her voice caught in her throat.  "he said to take the sluttish cloths I had on off before he forgot that I wasn't his kid and he removed it himself."  She cried.

"What was you wearing Liz?"  Mr. Mitchell asked gently going to stand in front of her and touching her hand with his.  "What were you wearing?"

"My Crashdown uniform." 

"Now the uniform you were wearing is it the one required at the diner your parents own?"

"Yes."

"Let's jump to February 19.  When you told your uncle he will never be half the man your father is.  Can you explain why you said that to him?"

Taking a deep breath she captured her father's eyes with her.  "He kept saying these awful things about my father.  He was standing there degrading my dad and I guess lossed it.  I told him he was standing in my father house and I wouldn't stand there and let him say all those bad things about him.  He pulled his belt and hit me over and over again until I scream that I hated him."

"And what happen next…Liz…what did he do next?"  He asked gently.

"I yelled that he would never been half the man my father is and…and he slapped me.  He slapped me so hard."  She cried her tears running down her face, but she refused to brake eye contact with her father.  And as she watched his tears race down his face she took a deep breath and said.  "I told him I hated him and I do…I hate him."

After Liz's testimony she and the Parker's stayed away from Mike's trial.  The Parker's deciding it was in Liz's best interest to let the law handle things.  But Max and Michael showed up at ever court date.  

It was a joke.  A year of community service for what he did, what he put her through.  As he sat in the courtroom Max felt his anger accelerate to a point that he had to forcefully keep himself back from the man in front of him that was shaking his lawyers hand a smug smile on his face.  Grabbing him Michael physically dragged him from the courtroom.  Stopping on the steps outside the courthouse Michael released him as he took a deep breath.  "When do we do this?"  He demanded, staring in front of him as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Soon."

TBC  


	13. To Believe Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen:

Max stood outside her window.  Touching the cold glass with his hand he slowly drew it into a fist, his heart braking as he watched her.  Liz was curled up into a tight ball on her bed, a lost look on her face.

He wanted to crawl within her and remove the lingering doubt and pain from inside her, but he couldn't.  No matter what he did he knew he would never be able to erase the memories of abuse Mike had inflicted throughout the years.

"Liz."  He called out to her, his voice etched with his knowledge that once again he was inadequate to provide want she needed from him.  Opening the window he crawled through it, moving to stand at the foot of her bed.  She hadn't moved the entire time.  "Liz."  He said again, but she still wouldn't acknowledge him.  "I can't do it, Liz…I know I promised, but I can't."  He cried dropping to his knees in front of her, caressing her cheek with his hand.  "I can't." he repeated turning away from the vacate eyes before him.

Reaching out her hand she touched the hand caressing her face.  "I know you Max.  I knew you wouldn't be able to keep that promise."  She said drawing her hand through his hair.  

Looking up at her Max touched her lips with his fingertips, running it over the surface slowly.

Lowering his head he replaced his hand with his mouth, gently touching her lips with his.  

It moved over hers leisurely, soothingly as he tried to make her forget if only for a moment.  Liz placed an arm around his neck as she sat up in bed deepening the kiss, needing to feel his love for her.

"Max…"She cried slightly moving away.  "Let me see you…I need to see you."  She moaned.

"I don't understand…Liz…I'm right here."  He said confused.

"Inside you, Max…I need to see me through your eyes." She whispered her eyes filling with tears.  

As understanding dawn on him, Max felt his heart tighten painfully inside him.  He cupped her face with his staring down into her eyes.  "I love you."  He said.

"Show me.  Show me how much you love me."  She cried taking his head in her hands and pulling it down as she took his mouth with hers.  Max knelt there strung for a few seconds before he groaned and pulled her tighter into him deepening the kiss.  

It started so slightly, like a butterflies caress, surging through out her, accelerating to a tingling heat that warmed the cold emptiness holding her in its grasp.  A rush of adrenalin moved inside her as their two hearts united shooting images and sensations through them.  Max sitting in the diner watching her, his breath lodging in his chest when she turned and smiled at him.  His puzzling need to be near her or to just hear her voice to make him hold.  His consistent bafflement at her unlimited intelligence which always kept him a few steps back rushing to keep up with her.  The sharp breath he could never seem to control at the mere touch of her hand.  The electrical current surging through him when he held her in his arms, his whole being screaming out, overflowing with joy that this amazing beautiful woman chose. him.  

Pulling away Max looked into her eyes his chest heaving as he wiped at the tears running down her face.  "I love you."  He moaned, his own tears coursing down his cheeks.  "I love you."

"Max…"

"Please let me stay.  Let me stay and hold you."  He begged as he stood up and sat on the bed next to her.

Laying down on the quit she watched as Max moved behind her, lying down beside her.  Taking a deep breath Liz closed her eyes as Max pulled her body closer to his and closed his eyes.  They laid there for a few minutes their eyes closed before her whispered words reached his ears.  "I love you."

"Liz…"  Mrs. Parker whispered opening her daughter's bedroom door.  Her heart stopped at the sight in front of her.  Two not one figure laid on the bed.  As she pushed the door wider allowing more light into the room she could see them.  Huddle up together as if they were clinging to one another even in sleep.  She opened her mouth to demand that Max leave immediately, but something in the way they were holding each other wouldn't allow the words to come.  Silently she closed the door behind her.  Tomorrow she will let her daughter know that Max sleeping in her bed wasn't unacceptable, but tonight she would let them hold each other and find whatever peace they can within each other. 

Michael looked up as his door was suddenly pushed open.  "I know your not going to try and tell me that you and Max's is going to let that bastard get away with this?"  Maria demanded.

"God…"   Michael moaned turning over on his pillow and closing his eyes again.  "I really need to start locking that door."  He mumbled.

"Look…okay…I've thought about this and I just can't see you guys letting him get away with this.  So spill Michael…what's the plan?"  She demanded.

"Maria give it a rest…will you."  Glancing at the clock he moaned.  "It's eight in the morning for God's sakes."

"Yea…hello…it's eight in the morning which means we both should be in school, but here I am trying to beat out of you what I know you and Max have planned.  Okay…okay you don't have to go into the details here.  Just tell me that your going to do something."  She demanded.

"Okay…if it will shut you up.  We are going to do something…okay…now can I please go back to sleep?"  He asked taking a deep breath.

"Go back to sleep…are you kidding me…we're already late for first period.  Get up Michael."

"Maria…your really playing my last nerves here."

"Yea…well get over it, Guerin.  Get up…I have no intention of missing homeroom so get up now."  She yelled grabbing the pillow from under him.

"God…"  He roared.  "sometimes I wondered why I put up with you?"  Sitting up in bed he glared at her.

"Yea…yea…just get the hell up."  She demanded.

Taking a deep breath he ran his hand through his hair.  "Did I actually admit that we're planning…."

"Yea…you did."  She said a smile on her face.  "Don't worry I won't hound you for details this very instant."  She reassured him grabbing his arm and pulling him from the bed.  "I'll wait…at least until lunch."

"Oh…God…how the hell…"

"Just go get dress."  She demanded pushing him to the bathroom.

"Yea…like I'm going to survive until lunch when Max finds out I've blabbed."  He murmured his hand on his forehead as he headed toward the bathroom.  "How the hell  do you always do this to me?"  He demanded.

"Did you say something?"  She asked ignore his question a smile on her face.

TBC


	14. To Believe Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen:

Michael sat on top of the table at lunch throwing the ball in his hands up in the air.  "Where were you last night?"  He asked.  "I stop by your place around midnight, but you weren't there.  Shit I waited a whole hour for you man."

"I slept at Liz's."  He said as he got up from his seat on the bench.

"You what?"  Michael demanded the ball forgotten as it bounced twice in front of him.  "Your joking right."

"Get your head out of the gutter Michael.  It wasn't anything like that."  He felt the lingering anger that always seem to be hovering lately in the back ground surface quickly inside him as he turned to face Michael.

"Okay… okay."  Michael said holding his hands in the air in front of him. "I wasn't trying to insinuate anything."

"Well don't."  Max yelled glaring at him.

"We have a problem."  Michael sighed turning away.  'Hell why didn't he keep his mouth shout when Maria started her deranged ranting.'  He shook himself mentally. She always knows how to get under his skin.  He differently needs to work on that.

"What?"  Max demanded.

"Here it comes now."  He said moving his head in the direction of Maria who was walking towards them.  "I told her…I know…I know, but I couldn't help it.  She attacked me early this morning, I was practically still a sleep and she was ranting on and on.  You know how she gets sometimes.  Like a dog with a bone."

"It's okay, Michael.  I told Liz last night."  He admitted covering his face for a few seconds with his hands.

"What did she say?"  Taking a deep breath he looked at Max.  'This differently can't be good.'

"She knew that I wouldn't just let it go."  He shrugged his shoulders as if he wasn't interested in the whole thing.  But Michael knew him to well to be fooled by the way he tried to brush it off.

"Hey."   Isabel stopped beside Max and sat down on the bench.

"What did you find out?"  Max demanded sitting down next to her.

"He's leaving tomorrow evening so if we're going to do this it has to be tonight."  She murmured, running her hands through her hair.

"We're not doing anything.   Max and I are."  Michael stated returning her frown with one of his own.

"If you think you're going to do this without me then you're dead wrong."

"This isn't up for discussion."  Max said turning to look up at Maria as she stopped in front of Michael.

"What's not up for discussion?"  She asked looking around her at the angry faces.

"Did you say something? Oh… I forgot your not one of my precious royal four so what you have to say doesn't mean anything to me."  Isabel yelled getting to her feet, her anger at Michael and Max quickly transferred to Maria.

"Okay…I guess I forgot to apology."  She crosses her arms over her chest.  "I'm sorry…I was wrong." She said as if she were talking to a two year old.

"Yea…well you were."  Isabel said, her voice laced with the anger simmering inside her.  Turning she glared at her brother.  "Max!"

"I meant what I said, Isabel.  This isn't up for discussion so drop it."  He frowned at her, his voice low, but insisted.

"Rewind here…isn't this where I first entered this scene?  What's not up for discussion?"  She demanded again, rotating her eyes between the three people in front of her.      

"These idiots refuse to let me help get back at Mike."  Isabel murmured, refusing to break the hold she had on Max's eyes.  "This male only bull is really starting to piss me off."

"Amen."  Maria said frowning at the two males in question.  "You may need her and I sure as hell want to be there to see that bastard go down."  She screeched.  'God how could they be so dense?'      

"God…"  Michael roared jumping off the table.  "This isn't a joke, damn it.  We're not going to play tic tac toe with that bastard."  He paced in front of them.

"Michael's right."  Max said.  "We don't need you there Isabel."

"Ohhhhh…I know you don't need me there."  She ran a hand through her hair in frustration.  "I need to be there."  She cried as she wiped at the tears running down her face.  "Look…you weren't there…okay.  You didn't see her when it happen… didn't hear her…hear what was happening in that room, but I did… and I can't…I won't let him get away with it."

Isabel…"   Max cried touching her arm, but she pulled away from the comfort he was offering her.

"No!  Max…don't you understand?"  She demanded.  "I…I…talked you into waiting.  I stopped you from helping her before any of this happen.  How can I not be there to make this right?"  She demanded.  "How can I not… when this is all my fault.  He…he hurt her because I stopped you from intervening… God… how could I be so stupid?"  She asked her tearing racing down her face.  "How could I be so stupid?"  She repeated covering her face with her hands.  

Maria pulled her into her arms immediately her heart braking.  "No…no…you can't blame yourself for this, Isabel. You can't." She cried her tear coursing down her cheeks.

Pulling away abruptly her anger overcoming her, her guilt racing she faced them.  "It doesn't matter what any of you say."  She laughed, the humorless sound echoing around them.  "It's still my fault…it's still my fault."  She cried.

Max enfolded her into his arms, burying her face within his shoulders.  Taking a deep breath, his eyes clouded with his tears he held on to her tightly.  "This isn't your fault, Isabel.  This started long before Mike showed up in Roswell.  Don't blame yourself.  I don't blame you and I know Liz doesn't blame you so don't do this to yourself."  He said as he held her.

"Oh…God…I'm sorry…I'm…sorry."  She cried as she held on to him as if she was drowning and he was her anchor. 

Max looked up over her shoulder his eyes colliding with Michael's.  He hadn't said a word since Isabel's out burst and now Max knew why.  For all the other students watching them Michael seem so unattached to what was happening around him, but his eyes…his eyes ricocheted the rage running through him.   Max watched as he suddenly turned and walked away and he knew at that moment as much as he wanted to make Mike pay, Michael desire for revenge equaled his own.

"Michael."  He shouted to no avail as he watched Michael stormed away from them.

TBC.


	15. To Believe Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen:

Max stood and watched him as he moved frantically before him in his apartment.

"Michael." He shouted trying to get his attention.

"What!"

"I need you under control.  Do you understand me?"  Max said watching Michael's angry movements consume the distance of the room and then turn to retrace his steps.

"Why?"  Michael demanded stopping.  "Why do you need me under control?"  He stared across the room at Max.  "Could it possible be because you're afraid your going to loss it once you come face to face with that monster?  Are you hoping that I will keep you from killing him?  Well right now Max I'm feeling the same damn thing so you tell me how the hell I'm going to grab on to this control your talking about when you can't yourself?"

"Look…Michael we don't have the time for this.  We have to do this tonight."  Max said grabbing his arm.

Pulling away his pain racing inside him, he didn't try to stop the tears any longer.  "I know that all of you think I'm this hard ass…God…that I don't feel anything, but I do.  I…do and it tears me up inside that I couldn't protect her to."  He sighed.  "Don't you know that?"

"Michael…"  Max's voice caught in his throat as the uneasiness inside him progressed to an overpowering panic.  

"Dame it.  I've lived through what she's going through…I've lived through it my whole life."  He screamed.  "So don't you dare tell me to stay in control when all my life I had to fight against the pain…the what ifs.  What if I hadn't dropped my food, what if I hadn't made so much noise, what if I wasn't so big and took up so much space.  There's so many what ifs Max.  So many that one day you stop asking what if and except that you're nothing.  Now you tell me after years of feeling that way how can you just stop because I sure as hell haven't been able to.  I still feel the rage of that little boy inside me.  Do you understand that, Max?  It's still there and now…now with what's happening with Liz…"

"Don't you think that I blame myself every day for what you had to go through?"  Max demanded.  "Because I do…everyday.  Everyday I have to live with the fact that I left you behind.  I wish I can go back…go back and pull you from where you where hiding when the Evans found us, but I can't.  I was as scared as you Michael."

"Apparently you weren't Max because I was the only one hiding behind that stupid rock." He murmured turning away.

"When the Evans adopted us do you think for one moment that I ever forgot you?  God… Michael I use to cry myself to sleep every night.  They thought it was because I missed my parents, but it was because I knew that I left you out there alone…I left a part of myself out there." Max took a deep breath.  "Look…I have no intentions of losing control to night.  Michael I have to know that I can count on you because I can't do this alone so get over it or channel it…what ever you have to do, but get it under control."

"Do you know what you're asking from me?"  He demanded.

"Yes.  I'm asking you to be my first in command."  He forced the word from his lips, but even to his own ears it sounded ridiculous.

Michael laughed.  The sound hollow and etched with the pain, the rage racing through him.  "First in command." He stared at Max the emotions overwhelming him clouding his eyes.  "Do you know how sick I am of this King, Princess, First in command bullshit?"  He took a deep breath.  "I'm tired Max.  I'm tired of trying to fit into this world; I'm tired of the world waiting for us to save them.  When is it my turn?"  He demanded.  "My turn to just be me, damn it… without the other stuff weighing me down?"

Max stared at him for a few seconds before answering.  "Weighing you down?"  He asked.  "I won't belittle what you went through as a child, Michael…I won't.  But you have no idea what I've had to deal with my whole life.  If you haven't realized it, Michael, you and Isabel was my only friend until I saved Liz that day in the diner.  I may have had parents who loved me, but that never ever distracted me from the knowledge that you two was my responsibility.  God…I had no life before Liz.  No life of my own that didn't consist of what more can I do to make sure that you and Isabel was safe."   

"I'm not trying to …"

"I know your not, Michael, but that's not the point.  The point isn't about all the things we've had to endure on this plant.  This is about Liz.  About the person who dare tried to destroy one of the few people willing to risk their life to protect us."

"You're right."  He said running his hand through his hair. "You're right."

"I have to know that I can count on you."  Max said capturing his eyes with his.

"I'm your First in command.  If you can't count on me, who else can you depend on."

He knew that he'd said what Max needed to hear, but even though he was trying hard to control the rage inside him, he couldn't.   He couldn't erase the memories of the little boy inside him.  As he looked at Max he made himself repeat.  'This is for Liz.  This is for Liz.'  And God knows with everything within him he tried to believe it.  
  
  
TBC  


	16. To Believe Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen:

They sat in the rented sedan in front of the hotel each lost in their own thoughts.  Kyle looked around him at the others in the car his heart racing.  Sure he was glad that they had included him in the make him pay scam. But as he looked at Isabel, Michael and Max he got an uneasy feeling that he was here for a reason.

"Okay…what's going on here."  He demanded when the silences threaten to overwhelmed him. 

"Shut up Kyle!"   The statement echoed from the three other people in the car.  Their angry response stunned him immediately into silences.  They watched as the lights in the room were suddenly switched off and a shadow moved around in the dark.  

"Give it another half hour."  Max said not taken his eyes from the window.  As Isabel and Michael shook their heads in agreement Kyle leaned back against the door of the car staring at the three strangers occupying the car with him.  "Okay…how did you guys get Maria to agree with not being here, because…"?

"Won't you told to shut up?"  Michael demanded turning to face him.

Kyle took a sudden breath that caught in his throat when he encountered Michael's eyes.  "Why am I here?"  He made himself demand as he forced himself not to turn away from the rage emulating from Michael.  "You…you don't need me, so why am I here?"

"Shut up before I make you shut up."  Michael murmured leaning across the passenger side of the car toward Kyle.

"Michael!"  Max barked tearing his eyes away from the hotel room.  "Control!"  He ordered as he watched Michael lean back into his seat.  He turned to look at Kyle.  "You are needed Kyle.  You're here because you love her to, so I've made you our safeguard… believe me your very important."

"I don't understand."  Kyle said his uneasiness settling firmly inside him.

"I hope to God you never do."  Isabel whispered into the silences that had settled around them.

"How did you convince Maria to stay away?"  He asked again directing the question to Isabel.

"We didn't.  She doesn't know we're here."  She answered automatically, but she didn't turn to look at him.

"Isabel…"

"Just leave it alone and go with what ever happens, Kyle."  She demanded her voice laced with her rage.  "No one hurts one of us without dealing with the consequences…no one."   The words were spoken so softly that he almost didn't hear them.

Kyle settled in to wait his heart beating unsteadily inside him.  'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'  The question screamed inside him repeatedly as he watched his friends beside him and even though me knew exactly who each and every one of them was a lingering doubt that maybe he didn't know them at all ricocheted through him.  

TBC


	17. To Believe Chapter Seveteen

Chapter Seventeen:

The figures rushed into the dark room attacking the still form on the bed.  Grabbing him one forcefully held him down, restraining the body fighting for release while the other covered his face with a black hood, turned him to his stomach and tied his hands behind him.  Violently jerking him to his feet they ignored the painful moan the movement extracted from him as they ushered him to the rented car waiting.

They drove into the desert Mike demanding to know what was going on, but no one in the vehicle had the stomach to answer him.  "Here."  Max said directing Kyle to pull off the road.  "Drive for another twenty minutes."

Kyle obeyed without question as he glanced in the rear view mirror into the back seat where Max and Michael had Mike sandwiched in, each holding onto an arm as Mike fought to get away.  He watched as Michael slammed his fist into the side of Mike's head then leaned over and said something to Mike that he couldn't hear.  Swallowing hard Kyle turned his eyes back to the road his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

As they pulled to a stop the others jumped out of the car pulling Mike with them, but he couldn't make himself move as he watched Max forcefully push Mike to the ground.  They circled him, moving around him slowly as they stared down at him kneeling in front of them, their bodies heaving from the effort it took to keep their anger in control.  Taking a deep breath Kyle made himself leave the car standing back as he watched the scene before him.

"What's going on here?"  Mike demanded turning his head to the sound of their movements.  "If your looking for my wallet, I'm afraid you left it back in my room."

"Shout up."  Michael yelled his hands balled into fists at his side as he struggled to control the negative emotions fighting for dominance.

"Look I think you have the wrong man here…I.."  His body hit the ground hard, pushing the air forcefully from his lungs when Michael's foot connected with his back.

"I said to shout up."  Michael barked glaring down at him.

"Why her?"  Max demanded grabbing the back of Mike's head and yanking it up.  "Why her?"

"I don't know what your talking about…you got the wrong man."  Mike tried to reason with them his heart racing.  "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"You hurt her."  Her voice echoed in the silences that had settled around them.  "I heard you…I heard you hurt her."  Isabel yelled her tears running down her face.  "She did nothing wrong and you hurt her."  Kneeling in front of him she yelled "I heard you…I heard you…Oh God…I heard you."  Her anger, her guilt raced through her so suddenly that she hadn't realized what she'd done until she saw Mike's body fly through the air, hitting the ground forcefully a few feet away.  "I heard you…you bastard."  She screamed blinded by the tears pooling in her eyes.

"Oh…my God."  Kyle whispered as he watched Mike hit the ground.  Everything in him wanted to leave at that moment.  To turn his back on the strangers in front of him, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the tears running down Isabel's face, couldn't walk away from her as he watched her body shake with the emotions rushing inside her.  Taking a deep breath he made his way to her resting a hand on her shoulder.  When she stood up and turned toward him he pulled her into his arms and she willingly went to him, slinging to him as she cried. 'I heard him…I heard him…"  She kept repeating as he held her.  He looked over at Michael and Max making their way to Mike who was struggling to his feet before he turned and walked Isabel back to the car.

"She's okay…Isabel…she's okay."  He tried to reassure her.

Opening the front passenger door he helped her into the car.  She leaned back into the seat closing her eyes, "It's all my fault."  She whispered.

"No…no Isabel."  Kyle said drawing a hand through her hair and then down the side of her face.  "It's not."

"You don't understand, Kyle…I stop…"

"Yea…well I know all that and It's still not your fault."  He said as he continued to caress her face.  "He started this long before Liz met you."  He tried to make her understand.  "Long before any of us knew her."

Isabel laughed, the sound humorless and hollow.  "Yea."  When Kyle started to get up she grabbed his arm stopping him as she turned to face him.  "Thank you."

He forced a smile to his face.  "Yea…well…I'm starting to understand why I'm here."  He said getting to his feet and turning away.  He took a few steps before he stopped and turned back to her.  He looked at her for a few second, watched her cover her face with her hands.  "Your welcome."  He said before turning and making his way back to Max and Michael.

"Okay…okay I can't take it anymore."  Maria whined as she stood at Liz's bedroom door.

Turning from the book she was reading Liz shook her head smiling.  "Hey…what are you doing here?"  She asked as Maria stood by her bed.

"I'm dieing here, Liz….absolutely dieing.  I mean it's been like what…ages since we've had a girl's night.  Save me…please save me."  She cried throwing herself across Liz's bed.

Liz frowned a smile on her face.  "Okay…what exactly am I saving you from?"  She asked.

"Well let's see…there's Michael…Sean…Michael…my mom…Michael…did I fail to mention Michael?"  She asked.

Laughing Liz sat up in bed.  "No…I think you've covered Michael quit a few times actually."

"Believe me I can never cover Michael enough."  She said taken a deep breath.

"Okay…that was way more information then I needed to hear." Liz drew her face into a mock frown, shaking her head.

"Ohhhhh…. girl get your head out of the gutter."  Maria screeched rolling to her side on the bed to face Liz a smile on her face.

"Ice Cream!"  They don't said in unison, which brought on a fit of laughter.

"Girl we differently think alike."  Maria said getting to her feet.

"Differently."  Liz agreed as they headed to the bedroom door.  "Where is Michael?"  Liz asked when they passed through the threshold.

"Your guess is as good as mine."  Maria said pushing the thought of Michael away immediately.  'Tonight is for Liz…only Liz.'

"Oh…my God…what the hell did she do to me?"  He moaned pulling on the rope holding his hands together franticly.  "What are you?  What are you?"  He cried crawling backwards away from the people he could hear approaching him.  Scrimmaging on his hands and kneels Mike pushed himself to his feet, pain surging throughout him at the movement.

"How does it feel?"  Max demanded his body heaving as he kicked Mike's feet from under him and stood glaring down at him.

"No…"  Mike groaned, the pain railroading his body.  "You have the wrong man."  He whispered as his body hit the ground forcefully.

"How does it feel to know you have no power over what's happening to you?"  Max demanded again, his body heaving with his anger, his pain.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for what ever you think I did."  Mike murmured kneeling, his head bowed toward the ground.

"What we think you did?"  Michael roared wanting to give into the rage inside him.  "God…"  He felt the energy building, felt it demand release as he looked down at Mike.  "You stole something from Liz she may never get back."

"Elizabeth…."  Mike's head shot up.  "What does this have to do with her?"  He demanded, as he felt his anger run through him at the mention of her name.  "Did she set this up?  She's just like her father.  I could see it even as a snot nose kid.  Nothing , but trash."

Max felt everything in him explode as Mike's words fully sunk in.  His chest heaving with his rage, head bowed, eyes raised, he stared at the bastard who's caused so much pain in the past few months.

He heard Mike laugh, the sound combined with his pain.  "But I showed her…sure did."  He said laughing through the cough that raked his body.

"You bastard."  Max consumed by his rage roared just before his hands shot into the air.

"No!"  Kyle yelled hitting Max's hand, flinching at the sound of the big boulder to their right exploding.  He held on to Max's arms penning them to his side.  "Max…don't do this…please don't do this."  He demanded.  "Damn it man, if you do your only letting him win.  Can't you see that?"

Pulling out of Kyle's hold Max turned away, his body trembling.  He glanced at Michael who was pacing watching him as if waiting for him to tell him what he wanted him to do.

"Michael…let's show this bastard exactly what happens to anyone who dare hurt one of our friends."  Their eyes connected for a moment before they both rushed Mike.

"No…oh God…no…"  Kyle yelled as he watched Max and Michael continually kick the body curled up on the ground not caring where their foot landed.  Running to them he tried to pull Max off of him, but Max pushed him forcefully away sending him flying backward, causing him to hit the ground hard.  He watched them continued there attack even after Mike's shouts of pain turned into a low moan and then was barely audible.

"How does it feel to be totally defenseless?"  Max demanded as he forced himself to stop, his body shaking.  "To know that your life is in my hands and there's nothing you can do about it?"  Taken a deep breath he mutter, his voice tight and anger.  "If you ever come near her again I swear I'll kill you.  I swear it."  He said turning and walking away.  Kyle got to his feet staring at his retreating back and turned to watch Michael.  

Michael took a few steps away, then suddenly stopped as he turned back to Mike who was groaning on the ground trying to turn around.  Walking back to him he kicked him once more.  "Incase you haven't got it."  He said staring down at Mike.  "If he doesn't kill you I will."  Turning he walked away.  

Kyle looked at the figure on the ground then up at the two men walking away.  Going over to Mike he leaned down touching his pulse before getting to his feet and following Max and Michael.

When he reached the car they were both leaning on it taken deep breaths.  "You guys hurt him really back.  We can't leave him out here like this."  He said running his hand through his hair as he looked around the dark desert.

"Get in the car."  Michael demanded.

"Look…I know the bastard had it coming…I know, but we still can't leave him like this.  Max…"

"Get in the car."  Max yelled angrily staring at Kyle.  

"Max…"

"Now!"  Max roared feeling the rage inside his surface again.  He watched as Kyle did what he said, then he took a deep breath and started back towards Mike.

"Max…what the hell do you think your doing?"  Michael demanded grabbing his arm. 

 Pulling away he captured Michael's anger eyes with his.  "That bastard deserve what he got, but Kyle's right.  We can't leave him like this.  His still Liz's uncle."  He made himself force the words from his lips.  "He's still her uncle."  He said moving away from Michael.

He walked over to the still form on the ground his heart racing.  Everything in him wanted to turn away and leave him here, no matter what happen to him.  But he couldn't.  For Liz's sake he wouldn't give into his instinct to just walk away.  Touching the body he closed his eyes making a  connection to him.  He only healed what was life threatening, wanting the bastard to feel the pain he'd caused Liz to endure.  Getting to his feet he looked once more at the monster below him and then he turned away.  'Never again.'  He told himself.  Never again will he let anyone hurt her to the extent that Mike had.    'Never again.'  He vowed.

TBC


	18. To Believe Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen:

He sat by her window, his back pressed to the wall, eyes tightly closed.  As his body trembled uncontrollable he forced air into his lungs. He didn't even remember walking to Liz's or climbing up her fire escape, didn't remember fallen to the ground, where he now sat.  He tried to control the tremors raking over him, but he couldn't stop them no matter how hard to tried.  He seemed to be in a daze as if the past hours events was just a dream, but he knew that it was very much reality.  That he, Michael, Kyle and Isabel had kidnapped Mike and…and… groaning Max covered his face with his hands pressing the heal of his palms into his eyes.  

Liz walked over to her window watching the stars in the sky a small smile on her face.  She touched the cold glass for a moment before opening it and taking a deep breath of the cool air hitting her face.  Leaning out slightly Liz stared up at the sky.  Her heart slammed against her the wall of her chest at the sudden movement beside her.

"Max?  What are you doing here?"  She asked her surprise replaced instantly with concern as she took in his appearance.

"I don't know, Liz…I don't know why I'm here."  Getting to his feet he started to move toward the fire escape.  "I shouldn't be here.  I'm sorry."

"Max…wait…please wait."  She begged scrawling out of the window and going to stand in front of him.  "Oh…my God…Max."  She moaned touching his arm.  "What's wrong?  Are you sick?"  She asked.

Bending his head he ran a hand through his hair then looked down into her beautiful eyes. He reached up and cupped her cheeks with his hands.  "Do you know how beautiful you are?"  He asked softly.  

"Max…what's wrong?"  She murmured, uneasiness settling inside her as she gazed up at him.

"Oh…God…Liz. I never meant for it to get so out of control."  He said turning away.  He couldn't face her.  Didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes.  "God…"  He moaned.  "I only meant to scare him, to make him feel what you've felt all these years.  I never meant to…to…"

"What are you talking about?"  Liz asked, holding her body stiff, her hands balled into fists at her side.  "What did you do?"  She demanded.

As he turned and looked at her he finally realized what had brought him here.  Liz…he needed to be close to her, needed to reassure himself that he wasn't the monster that had attacked Mike in the desert.  Somewhere in his dazed mind he knew that he had to be the one to tell her, before she heard it for someone else.

"Liz…"  He took a step toward her, but stopped when she took a step away from him.  

"What did you do, Max?"  She asked again crossing her arms over her chest.

"I…"

"I heard my parents talking earlier."  She watched his face for his reaction.  "My dad received a phone call telling him that Mike was violently attacked tonight and was in the hospital."

"Liz…" He closed his eyes for a second, but forced them open again. He made himself look at her.  He deserved this, deserved what ever she did.  He knew better then to lose control to the extent that he had.  

"What did you do me him?"   She asked as she watched him struggle with the emotions inside him.  "Max…what did you do?"  She asked again, her tone less harsh.

"I never meant for it to get so out of control…please believe me…Liz…please." He begged his body heaving with so many conflicting emotions racing inside him.  "I just wanted…I just wanted him to feel your pain, but…but when he was in front of me…when he made those comments about you.  I…I…"

"Max, what did you do?"  She demanded.  "What did you do?"

"Oh…God…"  He roared his eyes filled with tears.  "We hurt him…we hurt him really bad, Liz.  Try and understand…please.  Try and understand."  He begged.

"Why do you feel you always have to fight my battles?  God…Max…I love you…I do, but you can't solve all my problems.  You can't take away all the things in my life that will hurt me."  
  
"But I want to…Liz…I want to."  He said, his voice catching in his throat.

"But you can't.  Don't you understand?  You can't protect me from my life.  Just like I can't protect you from yours even though everything inside me wants to."

"I've made a mess of everything, haven't I?"  He asked, his heart racing as he waited for her answer.

"Yea…you did, Max.  You did."

Every cell in his body seemed to collapse as he stared at her.  He felt the blood running inside him stop it's rapid movement, refusing to give life to the rest of him.  His body doubled its tremors as he turned away from her.

Taking his arm she turned him back to her.  "Yes, you've made a mess of things, but I understand why you did it Max…I do understand."  She cried, as she pulled him into her arms.  As she held him she made herself admit.  "I would have done the same for you."

"Oh…God.  I love you Liz…I love you."  He cried as he held her tightly to him.  

"I love you to."  She said as she stared blindly over his shoulder.  It was like a switch had suddenly been turned on inside her as she held him.  Everything in her past seemed to be so clear to her so suddenly.  'Why fight it?'  The question screamed inside her.  'Why fight what you are?"

TBC 


	19. To Believe Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen:

She sat on his bed, her legs hanging over the edge as she swung it impatiently.  Glancing at her watch for what seemed like the thousandth time she took a deep breath. 

Michael opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the anger woman in front of him.  Everything in him wanted to turn around and walk back through the door, but he knew that he would have to face her it not now then in the near future so he took a deep breath and made his way into his apartment.

"What are you doing here?"  He demanded, staring across the room at her.

"Where have you been, Michael?"  She countered, looking at her watch.  "I've been here for what…the last three hours waiting for you."

"Well…maybe you should have left after you seen that I wasn't here." 

"Okay…step back here.  I know your not trying to throw this back into my face?" She demanded, jumping to her feet.  "Because if you are…let me advise you right now if you want to live to see tomorrow, you'll stop the bull and tell me where the hell you've been for the past three hours."  

"Maria, give it a rest."  Michael moaned turning and making his way to the refrigerator even though he couldn't make himself eat anything even if he was hungry.

"Cut the bull, Michael…where were you?"  She demanded, standing behind him.  "Food can wait…I can't."  She said grabbing his arm and turning him around to face her.  

He suddenly grabbed her, taking her mouth wildly.  Eaten at her as if she could erase the past three hours from his life, as if she could make him forget the little boy crying out inside him.  Holding his head firmly within her hands she returned his kiss.  When their bodies demand air they pulled apart their chest heaving as they watched each other.  Their loud breaths the only sound in the room.  He moved toward her again, but she held up her hand stopping him.

"As much as I enjoyed that."  She said.  "It doesn't answer my question, Michael…where were you?"

"God…Maria."  He roared.  How could he tell her that he'd spent the past few hours torturing the man they all wanted to see pay?  When he knew that she wanted to be there to see it?  But he couldn't …couldn't let her see what he'd become when faced with his past, couldn't let her see the monster lurking inside him waiting for the moment to sprung to life.  "What do you want me to say?"  He demanded, running his hand through his hair.

"How about the truth."  She said, staring at him, her anger accelerating with ever second that past.  "Why don't you start there.  I've found it's always a good place to begin."

"Well I think you should get over what ever thorn is embedded in that tough hide of yours and give me a break here."  He demanded staring down at her.

"Give you a brake….Awww.  I'll like to brake your neck you fool."  She murmured angrily.  "Either you tell me know or I swear Michael that I'll make you life a living hell until you do.  So why don't you spare us both the time and pain and tell me now."  She demanded. 

"Maria…"  Michael murmured wearily as he took a deep breath.  "Please leave it alone…please."

"Okay…let's pretend for a moment that I'm not me….ohhh…but I am me, so let's not.  Spill Michael or you'll see the sun rise for the first time in your life, because I'm not going away until you do."

"What the hell do you want me to say?"  He demanded.  "That I spend the past few hours torturing that bastard….okay….I did."  He yelled.  "I did."

"What are you saying here Michael?"  She demanded her heart racing.

"We took him into the desert and we made him pay…okay…is that what you wanted to hear?"  He demanded, the little boy in him rushing to the surface as his eyes felled with tears.  "We made him pay."

"Oh…my God…Michael."  She cried covering her mouth with her hands.  "Oh…my God."

"Does that answer your questions?"  He demanded, refusing to give into the tears that threaten to spill from his eyes.  "Does that answer your questions?"  He repeated.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were planning this tonight?"  She demanded as she tried to push the pain at the sight of his tears in his eyes away.  "Why didn't you tell me?"  

"Tell you…"  He laughed.  "Why the hell would I tell you?"  His anger surfaced suddenly inside him.  "You tell me, Maria.  You seem to how all the answers…so you tell me."  

"Michael…"

"God….don't you get it?"  He yelled throwing his arms in the air.  "Don't you get it?"  He repeated as the tears he'd been fighting slide down his face.  "I…I didn't know what was going to happen, Maria….I didn't know and I couldn't…I couldn't…"

"Oh…God. Michael…I understand…I understand."  She cried, her own tears racing down her cheeks.  "I understand."  She repeated as she pulled him into her arms and held him close to her. He drew her closer to him, needing something from her that she couldn't understand.  But she knew what ever he needed from her to make him whole, to make the past stay in the past where it belonged she would give it to him.

TBC


	20. To Believe Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty:

Max sat in the outer office moving his hands impatiently down the legs of his pants as he waited for her.  He knew that he shouldn't be here, but he just couldn't make himself stay away.  This was after all her first meeting with her therapist and he wanted to be here just in case she needed him.  As the door suddenly opened him jumped to his feet.

"Are you okay?"  He asked staring across the room at her as soon as the door to the inner office was close.

"What are you doing here?"  Liz asked surprised to see him a frown on her face.

"I thought I'd give you a ride home."  He glanced around the room hesitantly when he saw her frown.  "You okay?"  He asked again returning his eyes to her.

"Why do you keep asking me that?"  Liz demanded her voice laced with annoyance as she held his eyes with hers, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I…I just want to make sure your okay."  He said pasting a smile to his face.  She was taking this to easy.  As if what Mike had put her through all her life suddenly didn't exist any longer and everything in him wanted to go with the way she was dealing with it, but he'd read to many books in the past month to not know it never was that simple.

Taking a deep breath she sighed.  "I'm okay…don't worry about me.  I'm fine…really I am."  She said walking to stand in front of him.  "I'm fine."  Bringing her hand up to his face she caressed his cheek.  "Please don't worry.  Mike doesn't exist any longer.  Not to me…not to my family, so don't worry."

"Okay."  He heard himself respond to her, but he couldn't erase the lingering doubt inside him.  "Why don't I take you home?"  He said.

"No…why don't you take me somewhere we can be alone."  She countered, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him towards her.  "I need to be alone with you, Max."

He swallowed his uneasiness as he watched her lips curve into a smile.  "Okay…okay…somewhere we can be alone."  He said taking her hand and leading her out of the therapist office.

She stood looking out at mother natures grace surrounding them as he watched her, lying on the hood of his jeep.  He'd giving a lot of thought as they drove away from the therapist's office where to take her.  He'd remember her once saying how much she loved this park, but she never had the time to go.

"It's beautiful…I can never get over how beautiful it is." She said staring around her.

"Your beautiful."  Max said jumping from the jeep.  "You're the most beautifully thing I've ever seen."

She smiled at him then turned back to the view in front of her.  "Yea…well you're my boyfriend so you have to say that."

"Liz…I'm more then just your boyfriend…I hope?"  He asked walking to her.  "Because your more then just my girlfriend.  I hope you understand that." 

She stared up at him intently for a moment before she drew her hands through his hair.  Max took a sudden breath as a shiver raced through him.  

"Liz…"  He glanced around them at the other occupants of the park before he returned his eyes to her.

"Yes?"  She asked hooking a finger in the waist of his pants and pulling him closer to her never braking eye contact with him.  "Max."  She mimicked the tone he used when he'd said her name.

Max was dumfounded by the sudden change he sensed in her behavior.  It was like he was staring down at a completely different person.  His heart slammed against his chest when she snuggled tightly up to him.  Placing the tips of her fingers on his bare arm she slowly ran it down his warm flesh, never taking her eyes from his face.

Max closed his eyes against the tremors that raced down his arms at her caress.  "Liz…"  He moaned, staring down at her his confusion overshadowing the desire running through him.

Cupping his head Liz pulled his face down, stopping when their lips were mere inches away.  Watching him she drew the tip of her tongue slowly across her mouth.

Max couldn't stop the moan from leaving his throat as he watched her tongue course over her tempting mouth.  He pushed his head down trying to eliminate the space between them, but her tight hold in his hair prevented him from moving.  Looking up from her mouth his eyes collided with hers.  They stood there staring into each other's eyes, their breaths intertwining.  Max tried to take her mouth again, but she wouldn't release her hold on him.

He closed his eyes against his need to taste her as she suddenly hauled his head down taking his mouth wildly catching him completely off guard that he just stood there for a few seconds, baffled by her action.  She ate at him until she felt his mouth move under hers and he pulled her tighter into him taking control of the kiss.  Cupping her face he held on to her needing to reassure him self that she wouldn't just disappear from him.

"Oh…God."  He moaned when he felt her small hand drift down his body and under his shirt.  His heart racing he intensity the kiss, needing …needing…he didn't exactly know what, but he knew he couldn't brake away from the spell she'd concocted around them.  "Liz…"  He moaned refusing to relinquish his hold on her.

She moved her hand down his firm chest, over his belt, until she reached the part of him she knew throbbed for completion.  Cupping him within her hand she threw herself into the kiss.  The movement of her tongue matched those of her hand.  He felt himself move to meet her as he groaned his eyes tightly closed.  Her hand drifted up to his belt, unhooked it and pulled the zipper to his pants down.  Pushing her hand inside his clothes she touched him intimately for the first time. 

At the feel of flesh upon flesh Max quickly drew away, his body heaving as he pulled air into his starving lungs.   "What the hell do you think your doing?"  He made the words pass through his constricted throat as he looked around them to see if any of the people around them where watching.

She stood there looking at him, her face emotionless.  "Get a grip Max."  She said rolling her eyes.  "I wasn't going to let things get out of control."

Max wanted to explode with all the emotions racing inside him.  He wanted to let her know exactly how out of control things were hided, but he made himself look at her, really look at her.  His body was heaving from the sexual tension inside him.  He could feel the blood in his veins racing, his heart thumping out of control.  Every inch of him screaming out for her to touch him again, and yet she seemed so unaffected by what had just transpired between them.

"Liz…"

"Lighten up Max."  She stood there in front of him, her body stance nonchalant as if they were talking about the weather.

He wanted to grab her and shake her.  "Lighten up?  What is that suppose to mean?"  He demanded as he embraced the anger that suddenly hovered over the other emotions railroading his system. "If you have something to say to me…damn it, say it."

"Take me home."  She said turning away and walking back to the car.

Max stood there for a minute, just watching her sitting in his jeep staring in front of her.  Running his hands through his hair he cupped his head and closed his eyes for a few seconds.  Taking a deep breath he made his way to the jeep.  

He pulled the jeep across the street from the Crashdown.  When she reached for the door handle he grabbed her arm preventing her from getting out.  She stared down at the hand holding her arm.  Her eyes roamed from his hand up his arm and settled on his face.  

"We need to talk about this, Liz."  He said reaching out his other hand to touch her cheek, but she moved her face out of his reach so he pulled his hand back.

"I think what you mean, Max is you need to talk about it.  Well I'm all talked out so let me go."  

"Why are you doing this?"  He demanded releasing her.

He watched her jerk the door open and hurriedly got out of the jeep and made her way to the Crashdown.  Everything in him wanted to run after her and demand what the hells going on, but instead he sat there and watched her disappear behind the door.

TBC


	21. To Believe Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One

Maria swung her head back and forth to the beat in her head as she walked down the hall to her locker a smile on her face.   She suddenly came to a complete stop the smile vanishing as her mouth dropped open in surprise.  Liz was leaning back grinning up at Tommy, one of the jocks on the football team, as he had her practically penned to the locker.  Maria took off practically running down the hall towards them.

"So… are you still with Max?"  She heard him ask.

"Why…would it matter?"

"Not unless it matters to you."

"Okay…hands off."   She demanded pushing herself between them staring angrily at Tommy.  "You have exactly ten seconds to vacate the premises."

Holding up his hands in the air he backed away slowly.  "We were only talking."

"Yea…well now your not."  She said drawing her brows into a frown.

"Catch you later Liz."  He said turning and walking away.

Turning to Liz she demanded.  "Okay…exactly what was that?"

"Who Tommy?  He's harmless.  Maria don't worry about it we were only talking."

"Liz…do you have any idea what the two of you looked like just now?  I mean…I know you love Max, but for everyone else it looked like you were cheating on him with that…that…"

"I don't care what other people thinks."  Liz said turning and opening her locker, grabbed the book she needed for first period then slamming it closed. 

"What if Max had come alone and saw that?"  Maria demanded.

"And…what if he had?"  Liz countered as she held up her left hand wiggling her fingers.  "The last time I checked I had no ring on my finger so Max has no hold on me." 

Maria shook her head in confusion.  "Ring…finger…okay what the hell are you talking about because you've completely lost me here, Liz."

Turning Liz walked away.  "Well I don't have time to clue you in…see you later Maria."

"What…you've got to be kidding me here, Liz."  Maria yelled as she watched her walk away.  'Calm down.' She told herself as she continued on to her locker, stopping she turned back and watched Liz exit the building.  'Everything's fine. Mike's gone.  Everything's fine.'  She tried to reassure herself.

Max sat on the bench in the lunch area a frown on his face.  He'd stayed up all night thinking about what had happen yesterday at the park with Liz and no matter how many ways he turned and twisted the event in his head he still couldn't make any sense out of it.

"Hey."  Michael said stopping in front of him.  When Max didn't acknowledge him he waved his hand in front of his face.  "Earth to Max…earth to Max."

Pushing his hand away he yelled.  "Cut it out Michael.  I'm not in the mood for your stupid jokes right now."

"Okay…"  Sitting down on top of the table he sandwiched his hands between his knees.  "What's the problem Max?"

"I don't what to talk about it."  How could he explain to Michael what had happen at the park between him and Liz?  Michael would probably think he was crazy to stop her when she was so willing to…to… Closing his eyes he took a deep breath running his hand through his hair.  He and Liz has made out so many times that he's lost count, but Liz has only allow them to go so far before she pulls away and even though he wanted her he understands her hesitation. Maybe he's making too much of this?  But everything in him was screaming the opposite.

"Okay, Max…doctor Guerin is now open for business so why don't you tell me what's wrong."

"I can't…not this."  He said, closing his eyes as he sighed.  "You'd probably laugh if I told you."

"Laugh.  When have I ever laughed, Max?"  As Max stare up at him his brows pulled into a frown, Michael said.  "Okay…okay so I've laughed a couple of times, but I swear."  He crossed him self.  "Scouts honor."  He held a hand in the air.  "I will not laugh."

"You were never a scout Michael."  Max couldn't stop him self from smiling as he shook his head.  "You're a clown, you know that don't you?"

"Well I try."  Michael said.  "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"I know it's stupid, but I can't…can't…"  
  


"Okay we've determined it's stupid now why don't you stop stalling and tell me what's wrong."

"It's Liz."  Max admitted.  "We were at the park and things got out of hand.  It was so unlike her that I…I don't know maybe I over reacted."

"Okay… what happen to cause you to over react?"  

"How far have you and Maria gone?"  Max asked staring at him intently.

"What?"  The question was so unexpected that it took a few seconds before he realized that the topic was now directed to him and Maria.  "Why?" He demanded, turning his full attention to Max.

"I need to know, Michael."  He said getting to his feet as he return Michael stare.

"Third base…now tell me what this has to do with Liz?"

"Third base."  Max echoed closing his eyes in frustration. 

"Max?"  Michael demanded.

"Liz and I have only gotten to second, until yesterday."  He said.

"Okay…second until yesterday.  What's the problem?"   Michael asked confused.

"I've always wanted to go farther.  To be complete with her, but she never let it go to far before she stops me.  But yesterday she… it was like she was playing with me.  Like she was trying to see how much control she had over me."

Michael drew his brows into a frown.  "Okay…exactly what did she do?"

"She… she touched me."

"Touched you?"  Michael demanded staring at him as if he'd lost his mind.  "I've seen her touch you so many times that it makes me sick."

"No."  Max demanded.  "I mean she touched me in front of the other people in the park.  She… touched….me."  He said willing him to understand.

"Oh…oh…okay…she touched you."  He said as understanding finally dawn on him.  "Wow…Liz … our Liz… in a public place?"

"Yea… my sentiment exactly."  Max said staring in front of him.

"Maybe you imagined it?"  Michael said.  "You know with everything that's been going on.  Maybe you imagined what you wanted to happen between the two of you."

"Yea…well I don't know how I could have imagine my belt unhooked and my zipper down?"  Max countered angrily.  "Something's going on with her.  I can feel it."

"She's been through a lot in the past few months.  Just give her a little time, Max."  Michael said looking out in front of him.

"Yea… give her a little time."  Max said, but everything in him knew that time isn't what she needs.

TBC


	22. To Believe Chapter Twenty-Two

Chapter Twenty-Two

Max stood in front of the teacher tapping his pencil impatiently against his leg as he tried to listen to what he was saying, but he was only catching bits and pieces as his eyes kept wondering to the class door.  He couldn't seem to think straight.  All day she'd consumed his thoughts.  He'd sat all through lunch with Michael and Maria waiting restlessly for her to show up, but she hadn't.   He was beginning to think that she'd stayed home today until Maria mentioned that she'd ran into her at her locker this morning.  The sound of her laughter echoing around him brought him out of his private thoughts quickly.  A smile on his face he turned to the open door.

He watched her as she stood in the door her back turned away from the class talking to someone he couldn't see.  

"Yea…well that sounds like fun, but I don't know."  He heard her say laughing.  "But I will differently think about it."

"Max, do you have any questions?"  The teacher asked.  "Max?"  He repeated when Max didn't answer.

He forcefully tore his eyes for Liz.  "No sir." He made himself answer.

"Okay you can go back to your seat."

Max made his way back to his desk slowly looking at Liz still standing at the door.  As he came leveled with the door he was finally able to see who she was talking to.  He stopped med step and had to physically catch himself before he fell.  His heart racing he stood behind his desk his eyes shooting daggers towards Tommy as he watched her reach out a hand and touch his arm as she laughed at something he'd said.

"I've got to go."  He heard her say taking a few steps back wards. 

"See yea."  
  
"Differently."  She said before turning and making her way to her seat next to him.  

He felt his surprise quickly replaced with his anger.  Glaring at the vacated door where Tommy had been standing just moments before his hands balled into fist he had to physically stop himself from running after him and slamming his fist into him to remove the smile from his face.

"Hey."  He made himself say when she sat down next to him as he tried to control his anger and ignore the other emotion rushing through him.   He felt so weird seeing her standing there talking with Tommy.  Almost like a sick case of dejavu.  With him sitting in this same seat watching her flirt and smile at Kyle.  'Jealousy, was that the unknown emotion he can feel rushing inside him?' He wondered. 

"Hey."  She replied but she didn't turn to look at him as she busied herself with setting up for class.

"What are you thinking about Liz?"  Max made himself ask as he tried to push the unwanted emotions inside away.

"Were you spying on me?"  She demanded turning to face him her voice low so that only he could hear her.

"I didn't exactly have to do much spying when you were standing in front of the whole class flirting with that jerk."  He murmured his voice angry.

"I wasn't flirting with him, Max."  She said frowning at him.

"Yea…well from where the rest of the class was sitting you were flirting with that…that…"

"Max."  She reached out her hand to touch him, but he pulled away.

He watched as something flashed in her eyes.  Guilt…pain…He didn't know which because it was gone as quickly as it was there.  "This isn't the time or place for this."  He made himself say even though he wanted to brag her out of class and confront her.  But he closed his eyes, taking deep breaths trying to still the emotions inside him.  "But this isn't over, Liz.  This isn't over."

Two seconds before the bell rung Liz was on her feet racing from the classroom.  Max stood up determined to confront her when the teacher called his name.  Pulling his eyes from her retreating back he face his teacher.  

"I would like to speak with you."  His tone leaving Max no choice, but to stay behind and hear what he had to say.

He stood in front of his desk staring at him, his body held stiffly as he waited for what ever he had to say.   Everything in him wanting to say be damn with this and race after Liz, but he made himself stand there.

"Are you okay son?"  

"I don't know what you mean."  Max said turning again towards the door.

"You seem preoccupy all through class.  I just wanted to make sure that everything's okay."

"Everything's fine.  Can I go now?"  He asked already turning toward the door.

"If your sure."

"I'm sure."

"Then you're dismissed."  He said as he watched Max race from the room.  

"Max, take a deep breath and calm down…will you."  Isabel demanded pacing in front of Max as he laid on his bed.

"How am I suppose to calm down when there's something wrong with her?"  He demanded.

"Okay…okay.  You went to the Crashdown and she wasn't there.   That doesn't mean anything, Max.  Maybe she was at the library." She said as she turned when she'd walked the length of his room to retrace her steps.

"You haven't seen her lately, Isabel.  There's something wrong with her."

"How do you know?"  She demanded stopping as she looked at him.  "Has she done anything out of the ordinary?"

"Yea, you can say that."  He said as he ran his hand over his face.

Staring at him her brows drawn into a frown she demanded.  "Okay…how bad is it?"

"If your asking me to tell you what she did then I'm sorry, but it's personally." He said crossing his arms and his legs.

"How the hell am I suppose to help if I don't know what's going on?"  She demanded staring at him angrily.    

"I caught her flirting with another guy."  He anger echoing through his voice.  "That's all you need to know."

"What?"  Isabel demanded, her shock evident in her tone.  "Are you sure…I mean…I can't see her doing something like that."

"Well I wasn't exactly thrilled when I saw her do it."  He took a deep breath to calm the anger rushing through him.  "And she did it in front of the whole class."

"You're kidding me, right?" 

"God….Isabel, when is this going to end?" He mumble running his hand over his face.

"I've watched you read so many books on this…so you tell me, Max.  What's going on with her?"

"I don't know."  He cried jumping from the bed his heart racing.  "I…don't know."

"Think…Max think." She demanded.  "Somewhere in those books holds the key."

"I can't think straight…my mind is so muddle I can't…think"  He closed he's eyes trying to concentrate.    

Grabbing him she shook him capturing his eyes with hers.  "You have to if we're going to help her before something bad happens to her, Max.  Think…it's in there."  She said touching his head.  "Forget about your anger and pain and think." Isabel demanded.

He closed his eyes again shaking his head.  "Transference."  The word seemed to have a life of it's own as if left his body.  "Transference."  He repeated opening his eyes and staring into Isabel's eyes.  "She…she believe that bastard."  He barked.  "She's acting out what he's excuse her of being her whole life.  Oh God… Isabel."  He cried his tear's running down his face.  "How can she think that …how can she thing that?"  He demanded as she pulled him into her arms.  

"I don't know…Max…but now…now we know how to help her."  She tried to reassure him as he held her tightly to him crying.

Everything in her wanted to turn back time to that night in the desert.  She wanted to kill that bastard for what he'd done.  But as she held her brother she knew if she wanted to make a change in want was going on she would have to go back before she even knew Liz.  Back to when she was a little girl herself.  So she held on to him tightly as his body shook from his sobs,  her own tears running down her face.  They would make this right.  They would make her see the person they all loved.  They would make her understand once and for all the amazing person the world saw in her.

TBC


	23. To Believe Chapter Twenty-Three

Chapter Twenty-Three

He sat next to Isabel across from Michael and Maria.  He half listened to the conversion going on around him as he continued to look to the back of the diner.

"What do you think, Max?"  Maria asked.  "Max?"

"What…what was that?"  Max pulled his eyes back to the others around him.  "I'm sorry Maria I didn't get that."

"Well of course you didn't.  You haven't pulled your eyes from that door since we sat down."  She said shaking her head at how much Liz always seem to occupy his thoughts.  "What do you think about us taking a vacation?"

"Vacation?  What are you talking about?"  He looked around him confused.

"Only what we've been talking about for the past hour.  Vacation…a time off."  Michael said leaning back in his seat.

"I think it's a good idea.  We all need to get away from here…if only for a weekend."  Isabel said looking behind her as the diner door was suddenly opened.  "Kyle."

Max and Michael's head shot to the entrance.  They watched Kyle hesitate at the door when he spotted them at the booth.  Watched as he squared his shoulders before he continued forward.

"Kyle."  Max said as he made his way pass them.  When he ignored him he reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him to a stop.

Kyle pulled his arm out of Max's hold glaring angrily down at him.  "Don't touch me."

"Look…we just wanted to…."

"To what Max?"  Kyle demanded staring around him at the people he considered his friends until that night.

"I know things got…"

"What?  Out of hand?"  He demanded his voice laced with his anger.  "The next time you decide to make me your…what did you call it…your safeguard…why don't you tell me that I'm being used so when it actually happens I won't be so surprised!"

"Kyle."  Isabel cried, her voice catching in her throat.

He couldn't bring himself to look at her.  Didn't want to see what emotion echoed from her eyes.  Turning he made his way back out of the diner.  Pushing Max out of his seat Isabel scooted out of the booth and ran after him.

"Kyle wait… please."  She cried running to catch up with him, but he wouldn't stop his fast pace.  "God…Kyle pleases."  She begged stopping to catch her breath.

He came to an abrupt stop a few feet away from her.  Making the distances between them she reached out to touch him, but he pulled away from her turning to face her his anger seething from him.

"If you're here to apology then you've wasted your time."  He shouted, his face drawn into a frown.

"We're sorry we put you in the position that we did."  She drew back in surprise at the anger facing her.  "But we had no choice." She said her tone begging him to understand. 

"Yea…well from where I'm standing I see a lot of choices in front of you."  He said turning away from her.  He took a step away then stopped when he felt his heart slam against his chest at the feel of her hand clutching his arm.

"Please try and understand…Kyle." Isabel begged.  "Please.  We trusted you to keep things from getting out of control.  We trusted you when we didn't trust ourselves.  Don't you understand that."?  She demanded.  "We trusted you."

"What do you except me to say, Isabel?  That it's all right that you used me?  Well it's not."  He said staring angrily at her.  "It's not."

"I know…I know Kyle, but try and understand…please."

"Yea…well right now the only thing I can understand is that my friends…the people I thought I could trust used me."  He yelled pulling his arm away.

"Kyle…"

"Give it a rest…Isabel.  You can't justify what you did out there…you can't."  He said, his body shaking as the nightmare of that night came crashing down on him.  "You can't."  He repeated walking away from her.

Isabel stood there watching him walk away, her heart racing.  "Kyle…"  She yelled, but he ignored her as he continued down the street.  "We trusted you."  She cried her tears blinding her.  "We trusted you."  She repeated.

"Okay…is someone going to enlighten me, because I feel like I'm the only one in the dark here?"  Maria demanded as she rotated her eyes from the two people in front of her to Isabel's retreating back.

"Give it a rest, Maria."  Michael said a frown on his face.

"Michael, must we learn this lesson over and over again?"  She demanded facing him.

"Okay…okay…I'll tell you later."  He sighed covering his face.  'God…will things ever get back to normal?' He wondered.

Max's head shot to the back of the diner when he heard the door open.  He watched her make her way to the counter a smile on her face.  She leaned over it, grabbed her order book then headed to the table closest to her.

Maria followed his stare, taking a deep breath as she sighed.  "God would you give us a break here, Max…please get a grip.  We still haven't decided if we're taken this vacation or not."

Max heard her, but he couldn't tear his eyes from Liz.  From the smile on her face to the way she was moving her body.  He glanced at the three bikers at the table his heart slamming in his chest when he saw her reach out and run her hand down one of their cheek.  He wanted to snatch her hand away, to wipe the smile from her face.  Michael seeing Max's body stiffen turned in the direction he was staring.  He watched as Liz flirted with the three bikers.  Encouraging their advances. Watched as one of them placed his hand on her waist.  Turning back to Max he saw his hand on the table balled into a fist.

"Calm down, Max."  He said his heart racing as he sensed the magnitude of Max's anger.  "She'll put those guys in their place, just give her a moment."  He made himself voice the words trying to avoid the scene he knew was coming.  "We can't lose control here.  There's to many people around.  It's too dangerous, Max." 

But Max wasn't listening.  "Liz!"  He shouted loudly in the diner drawing every eye's in the diner to him.

She glanced his way then turned back to the men in front of her, said something that made them laugh before she turned and made her way to their table.

"This isn't my table today, but what can I get you?"  She said.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"  Max demanded angrily, his rage racing inside him.

"Max!"  Maria said staring at him shocked by the anger behind his words.

Michael touched her hand subconsciously willing her to be quiet.  As if she'd understood him she held back the words that fought to be voiced.

"Hey…Maria, Michael what can I get you?"  She asked ignoring Max.

Maria looked at her confused then looked at Max's angry face.  "Um…um…"  She wanted to demand to know what was going on, but Michael's tight hold on her hand kept the words away.  "Hey…Liz, I'll have a cola."  She made herself say.

"Nothing.'  The acute word left Michael's lips so quickly that Maria wasn't sure she heard it until she saw Liz close her order book.

As she turned to walk away Michael's hand reached out and grabbed her.  "Didn't you forget someone?"  He asked staring up at her.  He was completely shocked by her disregard for Max.  When he'd talked with Max at school yesterday he assumed that he was only over reacting as he was tended to do where Liz was concerned, but he was right.  Something is differently wrong here.

She looked down at Michael.  "Did I?"  She asked before pulling her arm out of his grip and walking away.

Max felt his anger accelerate to an uncontrollable level as he shot to his feet and followed her.  Grabbing her he hauled her through the door leading to the employee's lounge.

"Shouldn't we do something?"  Maria demanded staring at Max forcing Liz to the back room.

"Believe me this is something they have to work out on their own.  For now it's none of our business, Maria.  If Liz wants you to know she'll tell you.  Until then leave it alone."  Michael said, but as he turned his head to the back of the room he had to fight the desire to race into that room and demand to know what was going on himself.  Taking a deep breath he turned back to Maria.  "Okay…where should we go on this vacation?"

TBC


	24. To Believe Chapter Twenty-Four

Chapter Twenty-Four

When they passed through the door Liz pulled her arm away from him.  "What the hell do you think your doing?"  She demanded.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"  He demanded, his chest heaving from the anger inside him.  "Move…now!"  He said pointing to the stairs that lead to her apartment.  "We're going to have this out and I for one don't want anyone else around while we do it."

She hesitated for a moment before she started toward the stairs.  She definitely didn't want her parents to over hear what ever he had to say to her.

As she closed her bedroom door and leaned against it, she watched him pacing in front of her.  "Say your peace, Max.   I have to get back to work."

He suddenly stopped and looked at her.  His anger emulating from him so strongly that she took a deep breath.  Running his hands through the air she watched as a blue glow filled the room.

"What the hell was that?"  She demanded staring around her room as the light radiated around them.

"We're going to have this out now and I have no intentions of anyone interfering."  He made himself answer.

"So what was that?"  She yelled, turning and grabbing the door handle she tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.  "You locked my door!  You have no right."  She screamed at him.

"I not only locked it, Liz.  I've made sure no one hears what's going on in here…no one."  He felt his anger running through him fighting for control, but he fought against it afraid of what he would do if he gave into it.  "This is between you and me and I plan on keeping it that way."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"  Liz demanded as she frowned at him.  "You have no right."  'This is my house, damn it.  The only rights he has here is the rights I give him.'  The words echoed in her head.

"Do you have any idea what you looked like down there?"  He demanded capturing her eyes with his.

'Do you have any idea what you look like in that get up…with all that trash on your face?'  Mike's words ricocheted in her head.  She forcefully shook her head trying to dislodge his voice from her mind.  "Leave me alone."  She moaned covering her ears.  "Please leave me alone."  She begged tears filling her eyes.

The sight of her covering her ears, blocking him out caused the anger in him to suddenly seize control of him.  He had to make her see what she was doing before something happen to her, something that he couldn't prevent.  Rushing her he dragged her to her bed, pinning her to it.  His hands roamed her body hurtful with ever movement it made.

"No…no…"  She begged as she fought him, her tears running down her face.

Blinded by the negative emotion controlling him he took her mouth forcefully, crushing hers beneath his.

"Stop…please…stop…"  She cried trying to push him away from her.

Max released her, his heart beating wildly inside him as he was finally able to damp down some of the rage consuming him.  "If I was anyone of those men down there do you think I would have stopped?"  He demanded moving away from her as he took deep breaths trying to control the anger inside him. "Do you think what you want means anything to them?" He cried, his body heaving as he tried to hold back the emotions rushing through him.

She curled up on her bed, her body trembling as she cried into her pillow.

"Oh God…Liz."  He moaned as realization of what he'd done hit him forcefully.  He reached out to touch her, but she flinched away from him.  Pulling his hand away he stood and looked down at her.

"Just leave me alone, Max."  She cried.  "Why don't you just leave me alone?"  She demanded her anger igniting suddenly inside her as she jumped to her feet.  "I hate you…I hate you."  She screamed as she closed her eyes an image of Mike staring back at her.

"You hate me?"  He roared pacing as he ran his hands through his hair.  "How dare you say that to me?"  He had to force the words through the lump that suddenly sprung into his throat threatening to choke him.  "Why are you doing this to me?"  He demanded.  "Why? How could you flirt with Tommy right in front of me in front of the whole class?  Are you trying to make me look like a fool?"  He roared, his anger igniting so quickly that he shook his head trying to hold it under control.   "Do you have any idea what that did to me? Do you?"  He snarled, his face reflecting the pain surging inside him.  "Make me understand…Liz…make me understand what I did wrong because I'm lost here."  He closed his eyes for a moment.  "I'm lost.  I love you so much.  More then anyone else, but your striking out at me, your treating everyone else normal, but me…what did I do?"

"I wasn't flirting…"

"Ohhhhhhh…don't you dare try and say that you weren't.  I was there Liz remember…I saw you, damn it.  You did it right in front of me…right in front of me."

Taking a deep breath his ran his hand through his hair turning away from her.  "Please…just tell me what I did to make you want to hurt me?"  He begged fighting against his tears.

"You have no control over me, never again."  She cried her body shaking.  'I'm not a child any longer…I'm not a child any longer.'  She kept repeating in her head as she closed her eyes tightly.

"When have I ever tried to control you…Liz…when?"  He demanded his heart racing as he turned back to look at her.

"Just leave me alone."  She murmured turning away from him her eyes closed tightly. 'No!' She silently screamed in her head.  'No!'  She didn't want to feel anything.  She was okay as long as she didn't have to feel anything.

"I've left you alone, Liz.  I left you alone when that bastard first got here and you started acting weird, I left you alone when you reassured me nothing was wrong even though everything in me knew differently, I left you alone when you asked me to let you fight your own battles.  When have I not left you alone when you asked me to even though I didn't want to?  Damn it…answer me."  He yelled when she wouldn't response to him.

"Get out…get out."  She demanded, the image of Mike's angry face flashing in her mind.  "Just get out of my room…out of my life."  She yelled picking up the lamp by the side of her bed and throwing it at him.  Max's hand shot up sending the lamp shooting across the room.  It slammed against the wall shattering into tiny pieces.

They stood there staring at each other, their bodies heaving from the emotions racing through them, tears coursing down both their faces.  He knew this…God he knew this.  He just had to calm down and think.  It was there if he could only grab on to it.  He's read so many books in the past few months that all the information seem to blend into none sense in his mind.  But he knew this…Isabel…in his room…demanding to know what they could do…could do to help her…transference's.

"Oh God…"  He cried closing his eyes as he shook his head.  

"Just get out."  He heard her yell again.

"I love you…Liz."  He said into the silences that settled after her angry command.   "I love you…so much…that I can't think straight." He admitted his tears clouding his eyes.

"Max…" She murmured, shaking her head forcing the image of Mike away.  She was so confused.  For the past few weeks she felt as if she was in a daze.  She couldn't 

remember half the things she'd said or done.  She remembered not wanting to feel anything.  To find a way to escape from the pain and anger which held her in it's grasp.

She remembered feeling so lost and helpless and then nothing. Nothing until Max held her to her bed and….and…  'Oh…God.'  She silently cried closing her eyes as she shook her head.  'What's happening to me?'

"No…"  He said holding up his hand to stop her.  "I love you so much that it scare's me sometimes, but I can't help it.  I do…I've always loved you.  I know now why your doing this, but it doesn't' stop me from feeling the pain you've inflicted on me…Liz.  God…Liz…I'm only human."  He laughed, the humorless sound racing around them.  "At least human where it counts."

"Max…you don't understand, this has nothing to do…" She cried opening her eyes and looking at him.

"Nothing to do with me?"  He made himself finish her sentence as he walked to stand in front of her.  "Please don't say that, because everything that affects you affects me.  Don't you understand that by now? Your pain is my pain.  Even when I was forced to watch at the side lines, because I had no right to love you…I always felt your pain."  He said bring his hand up to caress her face his heart racing inside him.

"Please…Max…please I just need to be alone."  She cried covering the hand on her cheek.  "I need to figure this out on my own."

Closing his eyes he shook his head before he looked down at her again.  "Please don't ask me to let you go through this alone…Liz, because I can't.  I…can't live through another day what I've been living through for the past few weeks.  Please don't ask that of me."  He begged pulling her into his arms.  "I can't…I can't."

She pulled him tighter into her, her heart breaking as her tears ran down her face.   'Your not him…your not him…'  She screamed in her head.  "Oh…God…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry.  I never meant…I'm so sorry, Max."   She cried as she held him. 'Your not him…your not him…'  The words echoed inside her.

He cupped her face within his hands staring down at her behind the tears pooling inside his eyes.  Pulling her face up to his he captured her mouth softly running his lips over hers, his heart racing inside him when felt her lips move under his.  When she opened her mouth he deepen the kiss, filling his senses with the taste of her.  Pulling away he looked down at his love.  From the tear-swollen eyes to her red bruised mouth.  "You are the most beautiful thing I've every seen."  He said, his heart slamming against his chest forcefully as he saw her love for him shining back at him through her eyes.

Taking his face into her hands she stared back at him.  "Where quit a pare, you know."  She said.  "The king without a throne and the sad abused girl, both fighting to find their way."

"Liz…I'll never see you as that.  You know that don't you?"  He asked touching one of her hand on his face.

"It doesn't matter what you think of me…Max."  She made herself admit.  "It's what I think of myself."

"As much as I hate to admit it I know."  He said pulling her once again into his arms.  Staring over her shoulders he took a deep breath.  "We're going to get past this…Liz.  We're going to get past this.  Together there's nothing we can't overcome.  As long as we're together…as long as we're together."

"As long as we're together."  She echoed her tears racing down her face.  "Oh…God…"  She cried as she allowed herself to feel anything for the first time in weeks. Her pain, her anger, her love for him hitting her so hard that she couldn't stop herself from clinging to him as if he was her life line to reality.

TBC


	25. To Believe Chapter Twenty-Five

Chapter Twenty-Five

He slammed the door forcefully behind him his body heaving from the rage still racing inside him.  'How dare they think it's okay to use me…how dare they?'

"Kyle…is that you?"  His father yelled turning from the baseball game he was watching.

Taking a deep breath he yelled.  "Yea…it's me."  Making his way into the living room he flopped down next to his father.

"Hard day?"  He asked grabbing the remote and turning off the television.

"Yea…I guess you can say that."  He said as he pulled air into his body, trying to control the rage inside him.

"Okay…why don't you tell me what's going on?"  Valanti said turning and giving him his full attention.

"Dad…I don't think you want to hear this."

"Why don't you give it a shot.  I'll let you know when I've heard enough."  He reassured him.

"Dad…"

"Kyle… just tell me what's going on."  He demanded forcing a smile on his face as he tried to ignore the uneasiness that suddenly strung inside him.

"You're not going to like this."

"Kyle!"

"Okay…okay…"  He said running his hands through his hair as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  "A few days ago Max, Michael, Isabel and I got together and we made Mike pay for what he did to Liz."

"What?  What do you mean pay?"  He demanded angrily.

"I…I didn't know what was going to happen, dad.  I swear…I didn't know." He said shaking his head as that night came crashing down on him.  "They hurt him really bad, dad."

"I heard that Mike was viciously attacked and in the hospital." He said rubbing his hand across his forehead.

"Yea…well if I wasn't there he would have been dead." He closed his eyes leaning his head back again the sofa.

"What are you saying Kyle?"  His father demanded.  

Sitting up he stared at his father.  "They lost it dad.  Once he was in front of them they lost it.  It was as if they couldn't control themselves any longer.  As if something inside them snapped."

"But they didn't kill the sorry bastard."  Valanti tried to reassure himself.  'At least they didn't kill him.'

"God…don't you get it."  Kyle demanded jumping from the sofa.  "They used me.  They used me, dad.  If I wasn't there they would have killed him…they would have."

"Kyle…"

"No!"  He cried staring down at his father is anger igniting inside him again.  "Don't you understand?  They used me."

"Have you talked to them about this?"  He asked.  When Kyle shook his head yes he demanded.  "What did they say/"

Kyle laughed covering his eyes as he sighed dropping down on the sofa next to his father again.  "Some scrap about trusting me to keep things understand control.  That they trusted me when they didn't trust themselves.  But that doesn't make it right…it doesn't make it right."

"No it doesn't."  Valanti agreed staring at his son.  "Kyle I don't think that they intentionally set out to use you.  I think maybe Max knew that once he was confronted with that monster he may not be able to control himself.  You saw him at Michael's.  

"Yea…I did."  Kyle admitted.  "God…dad…I thought they were going to kill him."

"If they wanted to kill him, why didn't they?"  Valanti asked staring intently into his son's face.

"Because…because I stopped them." He admitted.

"So Max was right.  He needed someone he trusted to keep things from getting out of control. Kyle I want you to tell me the truth.  Let's forget about the power thing for a moment…okay.  If this situation happen, with Liz and they were just ordinate kids and they asked you to come alone.  Would you have attacked Mike with the rest of them?

"I don't know."  

"Kyle!"

"Yes…okay.  I would have."

"So why didn't you?"  He asked.

"Because they do have powers and things were, way out of control.  They needed someone with a clear head.  Someone to…to…"

"Keep things under control."  Valanti finished his sentence when he trailed off.

"This is a tough situation for everyone involve…Kyle.  Liz, her parents, Max and even Michael…"  
  


"Michael?"

"Think about it son.  He's lived his whole life in the foster system.  I've read his file.  I won't go into specify, but I will say if anyone knows what Liz's is going through it would him.

"Dad are you trying to say that…"

"I'm not trying to say anything, son, but that I understand why they did what they did.  No I'm not happy that they pulled you into it, but I think Max's knew his limitation and he was trying to be responsible."

"Dad…"  He didn't what to see it through their eyes.  He wanted to hold on to his anger.  If he was angry he wouldn't have the time or willpower to think about the fact that he'd only watched them make that bastard pay.  That he'd actually begged Max to save the life of the monster who tried to destroy someone he loved.  

Getting to his feet Valanti looked down at his son.  "Isabel called earlier for you.  She's waiting for your call."

"You already knew about this…didn't you?"  He demanded staring up at his father.  

"No…I didn't.  I knew something had happen.  It was in her voice.  She's really worried about you.  I think you should give her a call."

"So…it's alright that they used me?"  

"No…no…it's not, Kyle.  It's not all right that they used you.  Try and put yourself in their shoes.  They couldn't come to me.  Maria was definitely not an option.  Who else did they have to turn to that they could trust? What would you have done?"

Kyle watched his father walk away from him.  He didn't know what to think.  Was he so anger because he felt like they used him or was he just using that anger to hide behind the fact that he felt that he'd somehow failed Liz by saving Mike's life?  Jumping to his feet he shook his head to clear it as he headed to the phone to call Isabel.

'I'm Liz Parker and I know it's been a while since I've last written anything in this journal.  But I couldn't help it.  Everything has changed once again in my life.  I had my second meeting today with my therapist.  Only my second which should have been my sixth.  I don't even remember blowing off those appointments.  But then again I don't remember a lot of what I've done in the past few weeks.  I only know that during that lost time in my life I succeeded in hurting the most important person in my life beside my parents.  How could I have done that…how can he forgive me?'

He pulled himself over the latter watching her intently as he approached her.  He had to do this now.  Everything in him demanded that he did.  But as he looked at her sitting in the lawn chair on her balcony, so absorbed in her journal he had to fight the urge to turn around before she spotted him and go back home.

She watched him from the corner of her eye as she continued to write in her journey.  She saw him hesitate as if he wasn't sure he wanted to be here.  "Are you coming or going?"  She said not looking up at him as she continued to write in her journey.

At the unexpected question Max looked down at her intently, his heart beating wilding in his chest.  

"Coming or going?"  She repeated continuing her writing.  It wasn't that she was ignoring him.  She just didn't want to forget anything that she felt she needed to write down in her journal.  "Sit down Max."  She said waving her free hand to the seat next to her.  "I'm almost done."

He watched her as he did what she asked.  "Liz…"

She held up her hand her concentration embedded on what she was documenting.   "I'm almost finished."  She said as she kept her hand in the air.  

'Today begins a new day, a new era in my life and what happens from this moment on defends on me. Only me.  I am the only one who can determine what will affect me.  I understand that now.  I think for the first time in my life I really understand that I am the one who determines what I will allow to dominate me and what I will not.  All the crazy thing that's happen in my life, all the pain, the sorrow, even the happiness, I control the extent it impacts my life.  It's amazing to finally come to this conclusion after everything that's happen in the past few weeks.  But as I write these words I can't help but feel free.  For the first time that's exactly what I feel.  Free.'

Closing her journal she placed it down on the ground next to her as she looked up at Max tear's pooling in her eyes.  

"Oh…God…Liz."  She heard him moaned as he looked at the tears in her eyes.

"Max."  She whispered reaching her hand out and touching his face.  She wanted to make him understand that her tears was happy tears, but how could she without letting him read what she'd just wrote in her journal?

"Liz…"  He pulled away from her, his heart braking inside him.  When he left her earlier he was so happy that they had worked things out between them until he'd remember what he'd did to her.  

"What's the matter Max?"

He looked at her as he moved from on foot to the other.  "I'm sorry…for…"  He couldn't bring himself to say that he was sorry for hurt her.  How could he have ever done that to her?  How could he have hurt the most important person in his life like that?  "I'm sorry."

"I don't understand, Max…what are you sorry for?"  She asked staring at him confused.

"I…I hurt you, Liz.  I hurt you in a way that is unacceptable."  He cried turning away from her.  "Nothing excuse's what I did to you…nothing."  

As realization of what he was talking about hit her, she shook her head as a flesh roll of tears entered her eyes spilling down her cheeks.  Closing the distant between them she reached out and touched his arm.  "I forgive you, Max." She said.

"No…"  He pulled away.  "Don't!"  He roared his pain surging through him.  "Don't…because I can never forgive myself.  God…Liz…I physically hurt you."

"As I hurt you."  She countered. She had to make him understand…she had to.  "Thank you."

He stared at her shocked. She was standing in front of him thanking him for hurting her.  "Liz…I don't think you understand what your saying.  How can you thank me for hurting you."  He murmured staring at her confused.

"No…Max.  I don't think you understand.  Thank you for bringing me back to reality.  Thank you for loving me enough to force me to see what I was doing even though I fought you the whole way.  Thank you."  She said again trying to make him understand. 

"God…Liz."  He moaned pulling her into his arms his body relaxing as he released the emotions weighing him down.  "I've missed you so much."

"Yea…well I plan on making up for lost time."  She said laughing as he smiled down into her face.  

"Is that a promise, Liz?"  He asked  "Because a guy can take something like that very serious.  In fact this particular guy plan on taking it straight to the heart."

"Does he now?"  She asked staring up at him.

"Definitely and we can start this weekend."

She drew her brows into a frown.  "This weekend?"

"Yea…someone forgot to tell you about our little vacation this weekend?"  Pulling away he cleared his throat and took a few steps away.  Moving his arm over his stomach he bowed.  "This…my beauty lady is your official invitation.  Will you please join me as well as a group of the most eccentric character's you will ever meet on this world or any other in our escapade of fun in the sun this weekend?"

She felt it start in the pit of her stomach.  It spread so quickly that she doubled over.

Tears running down her cheeks.  She tried so hard not to make a sound, not wanting to embarrass him, but she couldn't help it.  His actions was so unlike him that she couldn't no matter how hard she tried stop the sound of her laughter from escaping the tight hold she held over her mouth.

Closing the distances between them he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her upright.

"Is that a yes?"  He asked.  "Is that a yes?"  He asked again when she didn't answer him.

But she couldn't.  She couldn't stop the laughter controlling her as she pulled away doubling over again.  

"Liz…"

"Yes…yes…"  She choked out wiping her eyes.  "I would love to accompany you and the eccentric character's you mentioned."

"Yes?"  He smiled at her.

"Yes.  I can't wait to tell them your description of their character."  She laughed.  "Eccentric…God…and you actually bowed.  Wait until I tell Maria."

The smile left his face, quickly replaced with disbelief.  "Your not actually going to tell them about this are you?"  He asked.  "Come one Liz.  I know you wouldn't do that to me."

"Ohhhhh…but I have to Max.  I can't keep this one in. This one is definitely going down in the history books.  To be told hundreds of years from now to little kids sitting around a camp fire.  I can just see their little faces now…"

"You wouldn't?"

"And why wouldn't I?"  She asked.  "This is piece list information I'm holding here. So unless you can give me one good reason why not to share these…eccentric friends of ours knows all."

"Because you love me and I know you wouldn't totally humiliate me in front of our best friends."  He said closing the distances between them.

"Oh…Max…Max…you can do better then that."  She said laughing.

"Because I love you with all my heart and soul."  He said pulling her into his arms.  "Because you are the sun, the moon, the earth, Antar all wrapped up into one amazing gift to me."

"Oh…sweetheart that was so sweet, but this is colossal so I know you can do better then that."  She said her laughter suddenly evaporating from inside her, her heart racing as she looked up into his face.

Max stared down at her his heart racing as his body sensed the sudden change in her. Lowering his head he touched her mouth softly with his.  Moving his lips over hers slowly. He captured her bottom lip between his teeth gently for a few seconds before releasing it and continuing to glide over her mouth.  Pulling away he ran his hand in her hair cupping her head with his hand.

Holding her bottom lip within her teeth she moaned.   "Ummmmm….."  She closed her eyes for a second savoring the taste of him on her mouth.  "That was nice, but I know you can do better then that."

Groaning deep within his chest Max pulled her tightly into him taking her mouth wildly.  He moved firmly, hungrily over her mouth.  "Liz…"  He moaned, cupping her head with both his hands.  "open for me."  He murmured  "Oh…God…" He moaned when he was finally able to taste her completely, his body on fire for more.  He took her mouth wildly with his trying to make up for the lost time in that one kiss.

"Max….Max…."  She kept repeating as she held on to him pulling their bodies tighter together. Moving her lower body in a circular motion she caressed him.

"Yes." He moaned his eyes tightly closed as he mimicked her movement.  "I want you…God…I want you…Liz."  He moaned pulling his face away slightly.

She smiled up at him reaching out to touch his face.   "To be continued."  She said smiling despite the hunger racing through her.

Covering the hand touching his face he closed his eyes for a second trying to control his need for her.  "To be continued."  He repeated smiling as he stared down into her passion dazed eyes.  "Definitely."

'To be continued.'  It was what Liz always said when they reached a point that she wasn't ready for.  And even though he always wanted to go farther he'd always give the same response.  'To be continued...Definitely.'

Taking a deep breath he pulled farther away from her as he tried to control his need for her.  "So…is my secret safe with you?"  He made himself asks as he ran his hand through his hair.

"As long as you continued to pay off the way you just did…your secret is definitely safe with me."  She said smiling as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Blackmail?"  He laughed shaking his head as he moved to stand in front of her again.  "Well my precious, beautifully love.  If what I had to just endure this my penalty for you to keep such a…what did you term it…colossal… something about a history book and kids sitting around a fire… I will gladly pay the price for your silences."

Laughing her throw her arms around him.  "I love you."  She whispered.  "I love you so much."

He held her tightly to him rocking her back and forth as he closed his eyes.  "I love you to Liz…more then you'll ever know."  

TBC


	26. To Believe Chapter Twenty-Six

Chapter Twenty-Six

She bounced up and down her arms flying in the air.  She couldn't control the excitement surging throughout her as she waited impatiently for the others to show up.

"Calm down, Maria."  Michael demanded as he shook his head.  He was getting tired just watching.

"Come on Michael you know you're excited to."  She walked up to him throwing her arms around him.  "Admit it space boy.  You can't wait to get the hell away from this place even if it's only for the weekend?"

Pulling her tighter into him he stared down at her.  "Okay…I'll admit it.  I need a break to."

"See that wasn't so hard was it?"  She asked screeching as she pulled out of his hold.  'God, this is exactly what she needed, what they all needed.'  She turned as his front door was suddenly open and Isabel and Kyle walked in.

"Kyle?"  Maria said surprised to see him.  "You're going with us?"  She asked as she felt Michael's body stiffen beside her.

"I invited him."  Isabel said staring across the room at Michael watching his reaction intently.

Michael took a deep breath then walked to stand in front of Kyle.  He stared down at him his face emotionless.  Extending his hand he waited for Kyle to take it. Kyle returned his stare for a few moments before his eyes drifted down to the hand extended towards him.  It seemed like an eternity to the other two people in the room before Kyle pulled his eyes away from Michael's and took his hand.  

"I'm sorry…and…thank you."  Michael said before walking back over to stand by Maria.  Maria smiled up at him wrapping an arm around him.   Isabel released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding on a loud sigh as she smiled rotating her eyes from Michael to Kyle.

"Alright two down and two to go."  Maria said into the silences that settled around them as she looked at her watch.  "Okay, Isabel.  I've got to know exactly what you packed because I definitely don't want to under pack."

"Oh…God."  Michael groaned rolling his eyes.  "Come on Kyle, why don't we start packing the car while we wait."  Michael said heading to the door. If he had to stand here and listen to Maria talk about clothes he knew he would definitely go insane.

Max sat in the outer office.  He felt uneasy after the events of the last time he was here.  But he wouldn't dwell on that, he was going to sit here patiently and wait for her.  He picked up an old copy of sports illustrated, flipped through the pages then tossed it back on the table in front of him.  As the door opened he leaped to his feet and watched as she said goodbye to Ms. Foster.  Closing the door she turned to him a smile on her face.

"How did it go?"  He asked returning her smile as he made his way to her.

"Tiring, but everything's fine."  She reassured him pulling him into her arms when he stopped in front of her.

Max held on to her closing his eyes as he took a deep breath and let it out on a loud sigh.  "Are you ready to go?"  He asked pulling away and staring down into her face.

"Oh…you better believe I'm ready."  She said taking his hand and pulling him toward the door.

Liz, Maria and Isabel sat in front of the unlit fireplace talking as the men brought the luggage from the car.  Dropping a huge suitcase down in front of them Michael glared at them a frown on his face.  "You know you guys can get off your butts and help."  

All three pairs of eyes shot in his direction.  "Are you trying to say that you three big strapping males can't handle the few bags we brought with us?"  Maria challenged as she leaned back on the sofa a smug smile on her face.

Spotting Max in the door way Liz asked.  "Max do you need my help?"

"No…no…we got it."  Max said smiling at her across the room.

"Kyle is there any thing I can help you with?"  Isabel asked turning to watch Kyle as he struggled with the bags in his hands.

"Um…um…no…I think I got it."  He made himself say as his breath caught in his throat at the smile she directed at him.

Both Max and Kyle turned away from the angry frown Michael shot their way, murmuring something about going to the car for another load.  "You're whipped…"  He shouted after them.  "I for one won't take it."

"Michael."  Maria said leaning forward capturing his eyes with hers.  "I know your not going to leave my bags out in that car….now are you?  Because if you are you should consider your vacation over…do you understand space boy?"

Michael closed his eyes for a second as he sighed in frustration. "Okay…okay…"  He said heading to the door mumbling something about women being lazy and why the hell do they have to pack so much for just a weekend.

All three girls fell back in their seats laughing.  "God…did he actually think that we were going to carry those heavy bags in?"  Isabel asked through her laughter.

"Yea…I think he did."  Liz said wiping at her eyes.

"Well, that's Michael for you, but you got to love him."  Maria shook her head a smile on her face.

"I think you're the only one who can actually control him."  Isabel said staring at her.  "I've never seen him respond to anyone the way he do to you."

"Well I'll take that as a compliment."  Maria said watching as they made their way inside with another load of bags.

"God…I didn't think we actually brought that much."  Liz commented as she watched them head out for more bags.

"Don't you even dare think about it."  Maria demanded watching Liz closely.  But Liz was already on her feet heading to the door.  Shaking her head she watched as she stopped in front of Max and grabbed two of the four bags he was struggling with.  Watched as he smiled his thanks to her.  "Oh…God…you know what this means, Isabel, don't you?  Now we have to help."

"Damn…and I thought we were so in sync there for a moment."  Isabel sighed getting to her feet and following Maria to the door.

He watched her ignoring the others around him.  His eyes intently taking in every movement she made.  His body raced with his need to be near her, to have her all alone to himself.  She turned toward him, their eyes colliding.  In that split second they found themselves in their own world.  Where no one else existed but the two of them.

"Okay…guys."  Maria said looking around her.  "There's only three bedrooms in this cabin so we have to decide on the sleeping arrangements."  That got Michael's and Kyle attention immediately as they suddenly stopped the card game they were playing and turned to Maria.    "Don't even think about it dude."  Maria said frowning at Michael. 

"Yea well the next time you have your tongue rammed down my throat I'll remind you of that."  He replied returning her frown.

"God…don't gross us out…please."  Isabel rolled her eyes turning her attention to Kyle.  "Not in your wildest dreams Kyle."  Isabel said a smug smile on her face.

Holding up his hands Kyle said.  "Hey I didn't say a thing."

"Okay…Liz…Max?"  Maria asked turning rotating her eyes to the two of them.  "That leaves the two of you."  When they didn't respond to her, but kept gazing at each other she tossed her hands in the air in frustration.  "Okay I give up on those two."  She said dropping down on the sofa.

Grabbing his arm and shaking him Michael demanded.  "What will it be Max?"

Tearing his eyes from Liz he looked at Michael confused.  "What?" He demanded.

"Three rooms.  Where are you and Liz sleeping?"  He asked frowning at the dazed look in his eyes.

"Together."  Both Liz and Max said in unison as their eyes collided once again. 

"What?"  Maria demanded as she jumped up from the sofa and went to Liz, pulling her to her feet.  "Excuse us for a moment."  She said dragging Liz out of the front door onto the porch.

Pulling her arm away Liz stared at Maria as if she'd lost her mind.  "What the hell do you think your doing?"  She demanded.

"No…Liz.   What do you think your doing?"  Maria countered staring at her in surprise.  "You can't really be thinking about sleeping in the same bed as Max?"

"Come off it Maria.  I left my mother back in Roswell."

"Yea…well maybe she needs to be here to slap some sense into you."  She said her eyes drawn into a frown.

"It's not like Max and I have never slept the night together, Maria."  She admitted turning away from the shock that flashed in Maria's eyes.

"What?  When was this and why wasn't I told the moment after?"  She demanded glaring at Liz as if she'd suddenly grown a second head.

"Maria…you have nothing to worry about.  Max and I love each other." Liz said turning back to look at her.

"Liz…I know that, but that's not the point.  There's no adult's around.  I don't think it's a good idea for you to stare a room all night with him."

She laughed.  "Do you think he's going to like…attack me or something?"  

"No…God…Liz…you know what I'm saying here."  She took a deep breath.  

"Get over it Maria.  I want to be with him…I need to be with him.  Don't worry about me.  I'm fine." She tried to reassure her, touching her arm.

"Liz…"

"I love him, Maria.  I need to be close to him."  She said releasing her arm and turning away looking out at the view in front of her.

"Okay…okay…you sleep, but nothing more.  Do you here me?"  Maria said watching her best friend.  She couldn't find it in her to argue any longer.  She knew that Max loved her and wouldn't do any thing that Liz didn't want him to do.  Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes for a moment.  "Okay…Liz.  If this is what you want."  She said turning away and walking back into the cabin.

TBC


	27. To Believe Chapter Twenty-Seven

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Liz closed her eyes enjoying the breeze hitting her face.  She didn't want to fight anymore.  Didn't want everyone prejudging her actions.  But she wouldn't think about that.  She was going to enjoy this weekend with her friends with Max until she was forced to return to reality.  

She knew he was there before he stopped beside her.  He stared out at the beautiful lake in front of them not saying anything for a few minutes.

"I'll understand if you choose to sleep in the room with Maria and Isabel."  He said forcing himself to continue to stare out at the lake before them.

She stared at him not answering for a moment.  "Is that what you want?"  She asked.

Turning to look at her he asked.  "Is that what you want?"

"God…don't answer my question with an question, Max."  She sighed.  "Is that what you want?"  She demanded again.

"No…no…I want you…Liz."  He made himself admit.  "I want you so badly, but I know you're not ready so I'll settle with just holding you."  He said caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Max…" She moaned turning slightly toward him.

"Let me hold you…please."  He begged.  "Just hold you."

"Maybe just a little more then holding."  Liz said turning fully towards him and pulling him close to her.  She smiled up at him before she pulled his face down capturing his mouth with hers.

"Oh…God."  He groaned as his heart slammed against his chest at the feel of her mouth under his.  'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'  He screamed in his head as he tried to control the shivers racing through him.  'Just a little more then holding.'  Her words echoed in his head.  "Yes…yes…"  He moaned.  "Just a little more then holding."  He said cupping her face within his hands as he closed his eyes gliding his lips slowly over hers.

Pulling away she captured his eyes taking his hand in hers, tugging him toward the front door.  Max went willingly unable to break away from the intent hold she had on his eyes.  She pulled him through the door toward the stairs that lead to the bedrooms on the second floor never braking eye contact with him.

As they passed the living area Maria jumped to her feet.  "Liz."  She called out.  When Liz ignored her and continued up the stairs she yelled.  "Just remember what we agreed on…okay?"  'God…where is a parental figure when you need one?'  She screamed in her head pacing the room.  "This isn't good…this isn't good…"  She kept mumbling.

"Just give it a rest, will you, Maria."  Michael demanded glaring across the room at her.  "If it was me and you in that room then maybe the rest would have something to worry about."

"Don't flatter yourself Michael."  She yelled turning and giving him her full attention.

"Look, we're talking about the two saints here.  We all know nothing more then kissing is going to happen in that room so give us a break."

Kyle and Isabel both shook there heads in agreement.  Taking a deep breath Maria flopped down in the closest chair to her.  "Well if Max wants to see another day, nothing will happen."

Michael rolled his eyes as he sighed loudly.  "Why don't you worry about your own man and leave Liz's alone?"

"Yea…what ever."  She said staring toward the stairs as she tried to control the uneasiness inside her.

She lead him into the room, turning her back to the entrance she moved backwards closing the door with her body never releasing his eyes or the hold she had on his hand.  Drawing her tongue over her mouth her body heaving from the sexual desire surging inside her she pulled him close to her, her eyes staring intently into his.  'The next move has to be his.'  She told herself as she waited impatiently for him to do something.

Max lowered his head as he shook it trying to control the desire racing inside him.  Looking up he stared at her for a few seconds his heart beating rapidly in his chest.  Groaning he pressed her into the door capturing her mouth with his, eating at her wildly.  He cupped her bottom lifting her from the ground, encouraging her to wrap her legs around him as he pressed her more firmly into the door cradling her essence with the rigid part of him that demanded release from the towing ache spreading inside him.  'Just a little more then holding.'  The words kept repeating in his head forcing him to grab onto the control that was quickly dwindling into oblivion.  Turning he walked to the bed securing her tightly to his body as he devoured her mouth with his.  

Placing her on the bed he drew away looking down at her, their loud breathes the only sound in the room.  Their bodies heaving as the sexual tension coursing through them ricocheted around them intensifying their need for one another.

He watched her move farther onto the bed making room for him.  'Just a little more then holding.'  The words slithered into his mind as he crawled slowly on his hands and knees onto the bed staring intimately into her eyes his body seething with his thirst for her.  'Just a little more then holding.'  Her words kept forcing it's way into his head and no matter how hard he tried to keep them from repeating themselves he couldn't dislodge them from his mind.  Gliding his hand over her feet her removed one shoe and then the other never breaking the hold he had on her eyes.  

 He watched as she moaned closing her eyes trusting him completely.  Caressing her ankles he glided his hands slowly up her legs moving her dress up as he progressed.  He took a deep breath as he pushed the unwanted article to rest on her stomach then raked his hands back down her legs as her body shivered under his touch.  Bending he kissed her ankle, lavishing it before he slowly continued up her leg.  He kissed her knee then glided to her inner thigh as he stifled the moaned fighting for release.

"Max…"  Liz moaned reaching blindly to touch him. "Oh…God…Max…"  She groaned, her breath slamming hard in her chest, her eyes tightly closed when she felt him move farther up her thigh.

'Just a little more then holding.'  The irritating words slammed inside his head.  Groaning he released her thigh moving up to her face his body heaving with his desire.  Capturing her mouth he ate at her his hands roaming her body feverishly.  Reaching down he grabbed the hem of her dress as he pulled slightly away hauling it over her head.  Grabbing his shirt he pulled it off as she reached for his belt releasing it then unsnapped it and pulled the zipper down yanking his pants to his hip.

"Oh…God."  He moaned when he felt her hands glide over him as she struggled with his jeans.  Reaching down his hands collided with hers as they worked feverishly to remove the unwanted article from his body.  Pulling away he made short work of his pants removal.  Looking down at her laying on the bed waiting for him, his breath caught in his chest.  She was so beautiful.  Clothed in only her silk black under ware, her eyes clouded with her desire, waiting for him.  He shook his head as the words echoed once again in his head.  'Just a little more then holding.'  "Liz…"  He moaned as he covered her body with his fighting against the irritating words that refuse to relinquish it's hold.

Running her hands through his damp hair she arched her lower body into him.  "Oh…God."  She heard him moaned as he pressed down into her.  Moving his hand down her body he held her hip pressing her firmer into him as he increased the movement of their bodies.  Drawing away slightly he dragged her bra over her breasts cupping them within his hands as he continued trusting into her.   Groaning he captured one of her breasts within his mouth drawing her into his warmth.  

"God…Max…"  She screamed out loud holding him tightly to her breast.  "Max…Max…oh…God."  She screamed again.

Releasing her other breast he covered her mouth, trying to stifle her cries as he continued his assault on her body.  'Just a little more then hold.'  The damn works wouldn't stop repeating themselves in his head no matter how hard he tried to block them out.

"Ahhhhhh…."  Max cried pulling abruptly away from her his body heaving with his need for her.  "Oh…God."  He moaned, running his hands over his face his body trembling with its need for release, his eyes tightly closed.

"Max…"  Liz moaned her body shaking as she turned to look at him through the desire controlling her.  Her confusion echoing from her eyes as she tried to accept that their bodies where no longer intertwined.  

Cupping her face his hands shaking with his need for her he captured her eyes with his.  "To be continued."  He forced the words through his constricted throat his body demanding he complete what they started.  Closing his eyes he shook his head making himself repeat.  "To be continued."

He watched her blink and then blinked again as if she was trying to return to reality.  "Oh…God."  She moaned shaking her head as realization of what they had almost done hit her.  She struggled to control the need inside her as she took deep breathes willing the ache inside her away.  She pasted a smile to her face as she looked at him, everything in her wanting to say be damn with it all and give into her body's hunger.  'She wasn't' ready…she wasn't ready…' She kept repeating in her head.  'She wasn't ready…'  "To be continued…definitely."  She made herself recite the words shed heard him say so many times that it was embedded in her memory forever.  She felt so weird saying them.  Usually she was the one stopping their lovemaking.  "I'm sorry."  She said turning away from him tugged her legs up to her face.

Drawing his brews into a frown he turned her to face him.  "What are you apologizing for…Liz?"  He demanded staring down into her face.

"I shouldn't have done that to you."  She said trying to pull out of his hold.  She couldn't face him.  'How could I have let things get so out of control?'  She asked herself.

"Never…ever apology for loving me."  He demanded.  "Your not ready.  I understand that…I do."  He said closing his eyes for a second as he tried to channel his desire.  "That's the only reason I stopped.  I know your not ready…Liz…I know."  He said.   "But when you are believe me nothing will be able to keep me away from you…nothing."

"Nothing?"  She asked through the tears that suddenly sprung into her eyes.

He smiled.  "Nothing."  He said trying to control the ache inside him.  "Just let me hold you…Liz…just let me hold you."  He said pulling her body close to his.

As she snuggled up to him her eyes drifting closed as she tried to pushed her need for him away she whispered.  "'Always."

TBC


	28. To Believe Chatper Twenty-Eight

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Liz laid on a blanket her eyes closed by the lake.  'This is heaven.'  She sighed as the sun caressed her body.   'God, can anything feel better then this.' She silently asked herself smiling.  As flashes of Max's hands stroking her body last night and the indescribable sensations he ignited in her entered her mind she shook her head her smile widening as she blushed when she remembered how those same sensations had striped her of all control. 'Oh…God.'  She moaned as a tingling warmth suddenly sprung inside her stomach. 'Oh yeah…there is differently something better.'  The words swirled in her head.

"No…no…no."  She whined as a shadow descended upon her blocking out the sun.  Opening her eyes a frown on her face she looked up from the blanket.  "Do you mine moving over a little to your left.  You're blocking the sun."  She raised her upper body off of the blanket.

Dropping to her knees Maria stared at her for a few seconds.  "We need to talk, Liz."  She said.  "Look I know you're a big girl and all, but…"

"Maria, what ever your trying to say just say it so I can go back to catching some rays."

"Okay…look…I know you like…love Max, but you two need to cool off before you do something you'll regret. If you haven't already."  She stared into Liz's face intently as if she could somehow see in her eyes the answer to the question she couldn't bring herself to ask.  

Flopping back down on the ground Liz closed her eyes.  "I don't know what your talking about, Maria."

"Awwww, Liz."  She yelled throwing her hands in the air in frustration.  'God…Max…'  She mimicked closing her eyes.  'Max…Max…oh…God.' She moaned.

Liz sat up immediately her eyes wide in shock.  "You heard us last night?"  She asked staring at Maria.  She could feel the temperature of her face accelerate as her shock was quickly replaced with embarrassment.

"Not us Liz…you.  Look, I thought we had an agreement?  Nothing but sleeping remember?"  She demanded.  She was so worried about Liz.  She couldn't help it.  She's lost count of how many times they laid awake during one of their girls night only talking about the sexual side of their relationships and Liz would always say the same thing. 'I'm not ready to take the next step.'  She just assumed that Liz was scared so her behavior was a complete shock to her.

"I don't remember agreeing to any thing."  She started to defend her self, but it suddenly dawn on her that this is her life.  She doesn't have to explain her actions to anyone.  "Leave it alone, Maria.  As you just said I'm a big girl."

"Okay what are we talking about?"  Isabel asked stopping beside them as she rotated her eyes from one to the other.

"Liz and your child molesting brother."  The words left her mouth so quickly that she hadn't realized that she'd spoken them out loud until she saw Liz's body shot up to a sitting position.

 Liz glared angrily at her.  "Don't you ever refer to Max in that way again."  Capturing her eyes with hers she demanded.  "How dare you say something so ugly about him?  What do you think gives you the right to insult us like that?  Because if you've forgotten Maria.  We're the same age so if he's molesting me then I'm sure as hell molesting him."

"Liz…"

"No!  What makes what Max and I do any different from what you and Michael do?"  She demanded as her anger raced through her. 'How dare she put Max down? How dare she?'  "Because Maria…I don't care what you think you heard last night.  Max and I still haven't reached the point that you and Michael have so if you want to start throwing out names why don't you start with Michael?"

Isabel took a deep breath shaking her head as she spread the red towel, which matched the red bikini she was wearing down next to Liz.  "Okay…so we're talking about the unexpected incident last night?"  She said staring at the two women beside her.

"Liz…I didn't mean…"

"I don't care what you meant, Maria.  Don't ever put him down in front of me again."  She said staring angrily at her.  "You insult him you insult me."

"Girls…girls…girls…come on.  We're at Bottomless Lake.  No adult figure to interfere in our fun.  Lets just enjoy it while we can?"

"Liz…I just meant…"

"Okay!"  Isabel yelled taking a deep breath as she stared at them her brews drawn into a frown.  "Liz, did my love sick brother do anything that you weren't completely comfortable with?"

"No!"  She answered as she continued to stare angrily at Maria her arms crossed over her chest.

"Did you guys go all the way as is assumed by the others in the cabin who was unfortunately forced to listen to a part of what was going on in that room?"

"No!"  Liz replied again.

"Okay…Maria.  Does that satisfy the mother hen raring it's ugly head, because I have no intentions of being mediator the whole weekend."  She took a deep breath and then said as if it was an after thought.  "Oh…yea.  Don't ever insult my brother in front of me again or I'll be forced to hurt you."  She smiled as she took another deep breath lowered her self down on the blanket and closed her eyes.  "I for one plan on enjoying our time away from reality so if your not please keep it as far away from me as possible."

Maria stared at Liz as she tried to damp down her concern for her.  "I'm sorry…Liz."  She shrugged her shoulders.  "I love you. If Alex's were here this wouldn't have happen.  You know I always rant to him and he always sensor the nonsense from reality.  I'm sorry."

At the mention of Alex's name Isabel sat up giving Maria her full attention as her heart started to race in her chest.  "When is he coming back?"  She asked.

"I don't know.  His dad is determined to beat the military life into him so it can be another month or so.  I guess it depends on which one of them wears the other out first.  Liz, am I forgiven?"  Maria asked turning back to her, her eyes pleading for her to understand. 

Liz watched her for a few seconds her anger still simmering inside her.  But this is Maria.  Her best friend since forever, how can she tell her no?  "Yea…we're alright."  She said as she let her drew her into her arms for a hug.  

"Who the hell do you think is going to clean those innocent things you've just killed."  Maria demanded her brews drawn into a frown as she looked at Max, Michael and Kyle.  "You killed it you clean it."  She said turning and walking away from them.

They stared at her retreating back in surprise.  "We've spent almost the hold day catching these damn fish.  The least you guys can do is clean and cook it."  Michael demanded.

"Why the hell do you think we brought food, Michael?"  She questioned not turning to look at them.  "You killed you clean and cook."  She said.

Kyle and Max bust into laughter at Michael's confused look as he watched Maria's retreating back.

"I don't see what's so funny."  He said turning his attention to them a frown on his face.

Holding his hands in the air Max said trying to damp down the laughter fighting inside him for control.  "Hey…you kill you clean as the lady just said." 

"Yeah…well this vacation isn't turning out the way I thought it would."  Michael murmured returning his eyes back to Maria as she made her way into another room.  'This is definitely going to change as soon as possible.'  He told himself.  

"That was absolutely amazing."  Liz said staring from Max to Kyle and then to Michael.  "You guys really out done yourselves."  

"Well we didn't think we had a choice."  Michael said staring across the table at Maria.  "Cook or stave.  Not a really hard choice when you think about it."

"Well I agree with Liz.  This is absolutely amazing."  Maria said as she brought her fork to her mouth sighing as the flavor of the fish touched her tongue.  "Amazing."

Michael stared at her trying to damp down the anger inside him.  "I'll take that as a compliment."  He murmured his brews drawn into a frown as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Take it anyway you want."  Maria said bringing another fork full to her mouth. 

God…he wanted to reach out and strangle her, but there was to many witnesses around so he closed his eyes trying to control the anger inside him.   

"Okay."  Maria looked around her at the males at the table.  "We've decided that tonight will be an all girls night.  Which basically means that you men will be on your own and us girls will entertain ourselves else where."

Max's head shot in her direction giving her his full attention.  "What?"  He demanded as he forced himself not to look over at Liz.  If he had he would have seen the surprise on her own face at Maria's words.

"You've got to be kidding me?"  Michael demanded glaring at her.  "You guys can do that anytime you want.  Why this weekend?"  He questioned.  He'd be damned if he'd let things between him and Maria continue the way it was for another night.  "I have plans for you and me tonight so whatever you think you've got planned forget it."

Maria opened her mouth to answer him, but Max cut her off.  "Liz."

When she turned to face him her heart slammed hard against her chest at the pain in his eyes.  Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes for a moment then forced herself to look at him.  'Pain.'  That is exactly what she felt when she thought of not being able to be close to him.  She pasted a smile to her face as she got to her feet.  When he saw her rise Max automatically jumped to his feet.

"If you'll excuse Max and I for a moment."  She made herself say, but she was already heading out of the room Max closely behind her.

"There they go again."  Maria sighed shaking her head.

"Enough!"  Michael roared jumping to his feet and rushing over to stand behind her.  Grabbing her he hauled her from her seat and tossed her over his shoulder.  Maria was so surprised by his actions that she didn't fight him as he hastily made his way out of the room.

"God…how barbaric.  Has everyone in this place lost their minds."  Isabel yelled at Michael's retreating back.  Taking a deep breath she crossed her arms over her chest as she looked over at Kyle.  "Don't even think about it."  She warned drawing her brews in a frown.

"Hey…I didn't say a word."  He said holding his hands out in front of him.

Jumping to her feet she sighed as she let her eye wander around the room.  "I'm going to bed."  'I wonder if Alex's is a sleep?'  She silently asked herself as she enfolded her bottom lip between her teeth a smile on her face. 

Shaking his head he watched her walk away.  "Your all crazy, you know."  When she stopped and glared angrily at him he made himself say.  "Except for you of course."  He watched her bobbled her head in agreement then turned and continued out of the room.  'Yea.'  He told himself. 'Right out of A Night Mare on Elm Street straight into the Twilights Zone.'

TBC


	29. To Believe Chapter Twenty-Nine

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

Max watched her as she stood in front of the fireplace her arms wrapped around her self.  Closing the door he made his way into the room stopping behind her. Grabbing her he pulled her to face him capturing her mouth with his.  He ate at her mouth his hands roaming her body.  "I need you."  He moaned as he was finally able to taste her for the first time all day.

"Oh…God."  Liz uttered startled by his sudden attack as she tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her go.  "Max…"  She moaned trying to ignore the tingling warmth spreading inside her as she made another attempt to pull away.

"Shhhhhh…."  He whispered cupping her head with one of his hands while the other touched the side of the mouth he was devouring.  Touching her spine with a butterflies caress he slowly drew his hand upward to the juncture of the silky strands of hair coating her head.  He slowly drifted over her hairline then descended back down repeating the movement just as leisurely.

Liz couldn't stop the shiver that surged through her.  She felt as if an electrical current had suddenly been shot inside her.  Every fiber of her tingled as she trembled in his embrace.  Max groaned loudly as her body held tightly to his shivered inadvertently caressing the part of him screaming for release.  Pulling her tighter into him his eyes tightly closed he intensified the kiss. He plunged his tongue into her mouth forcefully; pulling hers into his mouth then released it only to haul it back again, his body moving feverishly with the movement of his mouth.

He knew the moment her control abandoned her and she gave into the desire ruling her sense's.  He could feel it in the way her mouth fought for control of the kiss, could feel it in the way her body frantically moved against his.  Groaning deep in his throat Max pulled away, putting a little distance between them as his body heaved with the sexual drive fighting for dominance his eyes tightly closed.

"God…."  He moaned as his chest moved frantically trying to consume the much-needed air into his lungs.  He hadn't planned on things getting so out of control.  He just needed to taste her, to feel her pressed close to his heart.  All day he'd yearned for her, but he'd made himself stay away giving her time to digest what had transpired between them last night.  All day imagines of that night slithered into his head nursing his craving to be near to her. 

"Max…"  He heard her moan.  Forcing his eyes open he watched her body violently shake with her need for him.

Going to stand in front of her Max shook his head trying to clear it.  Caressing her cheeks with his hands he stared into her eyes.  "I can make it go away, Liz.  If you want to me."   He said closing his eyes again as he touched her forehead with his.  He fought against his body demand that he haul her back into his arms and complete what he'd begun. 'She's not ready…she's not ready.'  He made the words repeat themselves in his head as he felt his need for her racing through him.

"Max…"  She moaned her body on fire for him as she drew her tongue over her suddenly dry mouth, her eyes tightly closed.  She cupped his face pulling him to her, as their mouths touched her body jerked forcefully extracting a groan from deep inside her chest.

"But your not ready…I know."  He made himself say taking a deep breath trying to calm the storm raging inside him. "Okay…okay…I can take care of this."  He tried to reassure her or was it himself.   Backing away from her he brought his hand up to lie over her heart as he took another deep breath closing his eyes.  She knew what he intended to do before he even made the connection with her.

"No!"  She roared jerking away from him.  "What the hell do you think your doing?"  She demanded her heart racing inside her, her body trembling with the towering hunger consuming her.

"Liz…let me do this…please."  He begged.   "Let me take away the ache inside you."

Her eyes clouded with tears as she stared at him.  How could she make him understand how much she needed to feel anything even if it was a burning ache inside her that demanded to be fulfilled after she'd felt nothing for so long?  She closed her eyes as her body shook with the sobs that suddenly consumed her, her tears racing down her closed lids.  "Oh…God."  She cried her wails filling the room.  "No…"  She shouted as she tried to keep the unwanted emotions fighting for control away.  She didn't want to think about the past few months, didn't want to think about what she felt when she thought about Mike.  "Why…why are you doing this to me?"  She asked through the sobs she couldn't control any longer.  "Why?"  She demanded falling to her knees.

"Liz…"  Max whispered going to her and dropping to the ground in front on her.  "I'm sorry…God…I'm sorry.  Tell me how to make this right?"  He cried pulling her into his embrace. His heart raced as he tried to damp down the desire humming inside him.

"Why…why did you do this to me?"  She screamed out again.  "What did I do to make you hate me?"  She sobbed as she slung onto Max.

At her statement Max understood admittedly.  Closing his eyes for a few seconds he drew his hands in the air ensuring that no one over heard her cries or that they didn't accidentally entered the room.  He felt his desire for her swiftly turned to anger.  He let the negative emotion surge through him for a moment before he captured it and embraced the pain to could feel echoing from her.

"Cry…sweetheart…cry…I'm right here."  He murmured holding on to her as he felt her sobs raking through her body.  Staring up at the ceiling he felt his own tears enter his eyes, but he fought against them.  "God…Liz…what can I do…please tell me what to do to make this go away?"  He begged, but he knew that he couldn't no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't stop the healing process so he held on to her his heart shattered inside him.

He held her, her sobs echoing around them for what seemed like an eternity. Each second ripping a piece of his heart to shreds before it finally turned to an occasional hiccup.  Pulling away slightly she looked up at him her face drenched with her tears.   "I'm sorry."  She mumbled turning away from the concern in his eyes.  'What's wrong with me?'  She silently asked her self.  'Why can't I let this go?'

"No…no…I'm sorry…Liz."  He captured her face within his hands and turned back her to face him.  "This whole weekend I've been…I don't know..."  He said shaking his head.  "I guess I've been trying to ignore the past few months, but it's not that simple…is it?"

"Max." How can she make him understand when she didn't understand it herself? 

"I think we need to talk."  He said getting to his feet and pulling her with him.  Closing his eyes he touched her forehead with his.  "I don't think we've ever really talked about this, have we?"  Taking her hand within his he asked.  "Take a walk with me down by the lake?  Please."  He begged when he saw her hesitation enter her eyes.

She squeezed his hand, as she looked up into his face her tears still running down her cheeks.  "I love you."

He stared at her his heart beating wilding as he fought against the anger, the pain inside him.  Closing his eyes for a second he looked down into her tear filled eyes fighting his own tears.  "I love you to, but that doesn't take away what that bastard did to you…do it?"  He watched as a fresh roll of tears filled her eyes and she turned away from him.  He couldn't fight his tears any longer he let them flow freely down his face.  "Okay…"   He said on a sigh taking a deep breath as he ran his hand in the air extracting the hold he had on the room.  Pulling her towards the door he silently cursed himself for allowing that bastard to live.

TBC


	30. To Believe Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty:

"Put me down…right now or I swear…"  Maria yelled her hands flying in the air connecting with his back forcefully.

He abruptly dropped her to her feet staring at her his chest heaving from the anger racing inside him as he watched her stumbled before she caught herself.

"What the hell was that?"  She demanded staring angrily at him as she held onto the desk behind her for support. 

"What did I do?"  Michael asked returning her angry stare his hands repeatedly clutching into fists at his side. 

"Not everything has to do with you."  She yelled her heart racing as she stared at him.

"Okay…I understand that, but what did I do for you to treat me the way your treating me…Maria?"  He demanded.

"Michael…"

"Damn it.  Stop playing games with me.  Just tell me what the hell I did."  He yelled moving to stand in front of her.

"Awwwww…" She screamed covering her ears with her hands.  "This has nothing to do with you…okay."  She yelled as she crossed her arms over her chest.  

"Maria."  He yelled as he felt his anger fighting for control.

"It's about, Liz."  She said turning away from him.  "I'm worried about her…okay."

"Okay…your worried about Liz, so am I, but I'm not declaring war against you over it.  Why are you treating me like shit, Maria?"  He demanded.  "Why?"  He yelled grabbing her and turning her to face him.

"Michael… I'm sorry all right.  There… are you satisfied …I'm sorry." Maria yelled her eyes filling with tears, but she'd be damned if she'd let them fall in front of him.

He watched the moisture as it filled her eyes.  Watched her struggle to keep them from falling.  'God why do she always have to be so stubborn?'  He could feel the anger inside him melting away being replaced with a need to hold her as his eyes trailed the single tear that raced down her cheek   His heart slammed against his chest when she looked up into his face, her concern for her friend shooting like daggers into him.

He pulled her abruptly into him taking her mouth with his.  She stood passive for a moment before she gave into the kiss, holding his head tightly.  "Oh…God."  She moaned as he pulled her forcefully into his body eating at her mouth.  

"Michael…Michael…"  She moaned as her desire for him raced through her and she released everything, but the need to feel him close to her.

"It stops now."  He growled.  "What ever you have to do, do it."  He demanded as he continued to eat at her mouth his hands roaming her body as the control he'd held over himself evaporated giving his desire for her free whim.  Reaching behind her he hauled the contents of the desk onto the ground as he pressed her backwards to lie on its surface.   Grabbing her thighs he hauled her to the end of the desk pressing her to his body as he leaned over her capturing her mouth again.

As the loud knock on the door penetrated his passion dazed mind Michael pulled away slightly looking down into her face drawing huge amount of air into his lungs.  Closing his eyes his shook his head trying to clear it as he fought his body's need to ignore the interruption and satisfy the hunger racing inside him. 

"Must we relive the degusting episode last night?"  Isabel demanded before making her way to the stairs.

'God I swear.  It's like their in heat.' She mumbled her brews drawn into a disapproving frown.

"Oh…my God."  Maria moaned closing her eyes.  "Awwww… how could I have been so stupid?"  She sighed banging her head repeatedly on the desk.  "I can already feel my words being forced down my throat."

Grabbing her head before it could hit the table again Michael captured her eyes with his.  "What did I do know?"  He demanded.

"Michael…"  She whined covering one of his hands on her head.  "This has nothing to do with you.  I sort of jumped all over Liz this morning about what happen last night and here I am doing the same thing I went ballistics on her for."

"Your kidding right?"  He asked pulling away from her abruptly frowning.

"Yea…well I wish I was, but I'm not." Maria said pushing herself to a sitting position.  "I said some really mean things to her."

"I'm sure she's over it by now."  He tried to reassure her as he ran his hand through his hair and over his face.

"I don't know Michael…I said some really ugly things about Max."

"Yea… well I'm sure it wasn't any thing you haven't said before."

She couldn't look at him.  "Well…I sort of called him a child molester."  She admitted.  "I mean I didn't mean to say it out loud, it just sort of slipped out."

"You what?"  Michael yelled his heart slamming against his chest as the blood in his veins raced inside him.  "God…Maria…do you know what you've done?"  He demanded.

"Calm down Michael."  She said.  "I'll apology again tomorrow as soon as I see her."

"Maria… shit…shit…"  He murmured as he held his forehead in his hand his eyes tightly closed.

"What?"  She shouted as she watched the worried look on Michael's face.

"Do you remember that day in the diner when Max pulled Liz's hand up to his mouth and kissed it?"  He asked.

"No…I don't… what are you getting at…Michael?"  She demanded her uneasiness settling firmly inside her again. 

"God….Maria.  That was one of the things Mike used as his defense.  He calmed that Liz let Max molest her in public and he was only trying to reprimand her."  He sighed.  "Some bull about trying to lead her to the right path.  Shit…shit…"

"Those were his words?   Molest her?  Damn it Michael answer me.  Is that what he actually said…molest her?"  She demanded her heart suddenly racing inside her as her tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Yes."

"Oh God… Michael?"  She felt her heart breaking inside her and she embraced the pain. 'How could she have said such ugly things to her?'   "I didn't know…I didn't know."  She cried throwing her hands in the air as she turned away from him.  

"Maria…it's going to be alright."  He said grabbing her and pulling her into his arms.  "It's okay…you didn't know.   It's okay."  He repeated as he held on to her and closed his eyes.  

Pulling out of his hold her cheeks soaked with her tears she stared at him.  "No!  Damn it Michael.  Why didn't you tell me?"  She demanded jerking away from him when he tried to pull her into his arms again. 

"I'm sure everything's okay."  He grabbed her again, holding on tightly when she tried to pull her arms away.  He took a couple of deep breaths as he stared at the ceiling.  "Max will take care of her."  He tried to reassure her.  "He will."  He said capturing her eyes with his.  "Liz's well-being is the most important thing to him.   God…there's been so many times when I've wanted to beat some sense into him when he'd put her first.  Nothing means more to him then Liz.  Not his parents, not me, not Isabel, not even the people waiting for him to save them…nothing.  I've come to understand that.   He'll take care of her."

"Michael…"  Maria cried throwing her arms around him.  "when will this end?"  She asked holding on to him tightly.

"It takes time, Maria.  It takes time."  He said closing his eyes as he held her crying in his arms.  "But it will.  I swear we'll make sure she's okay.  I swear."

TBC


	31. To Believe Chapter Thirty-One

There was a warm breeze in the air as the sun slowly descended behind the trees on the other side of the lake.  Liz couldn't bring herself to look at him as they walked by the edge of the water.  She closed her eyes as the gentle warmth of the wind caressed her face.  For a moment she tried to ignore the tight hold Max had on her hand and pictured her self as one of the wave's rippling gently into nothing only to suddenly appear again to repeat the effortless movement.

"When did it start?"  Max's sudden question brought her eyes open. When she didn't answer him Max pulled her to a stop.  "When did it start?"  He asked again.

"I don't know."  Liz sighed pulling her hand free then sitting on the ground looking out at the beautiful lake in front of them, but it's beauty was lost to her as she closed her eyes.  "I've always been afraid of him…always."  

"But you're not afraid any longer."  He said looking down at her.  When she didn't answer him he dropped to the ground next to her cupping her face within his hands and turned her to face him.  "But you're not afraid of him any longer."  He repeated as he

stared down into her eyes.  It wasn't a question.  It was a statement everything in him needed her to confirm.

"God…Max."  She cried pulling her face out of his hold.  "I know what you want me to say, but I can't.  I am …I'm afraid of him."  She admitted.

"He'll never hurt you again…Liz.  You understand that don't you?"  He tried to reassure her as he felt the uneasiness hovering beneath the confidences he was trying to betray.

"Max…"  How could she make him understand?  Turning to face him she tilted her head to the side staring at him for a moment as she tried to put what she was feeling into words.  "I know that he'll never hurt me again, Max at least in my head I do, but subconsciously he has a strong hold on me."

"Liz…why didn't you ever tell anyone what he was doing to you?" Max asked softly not wanting to make the question sound as if it was her fault because she hadn't told.

"I did once."  She said taking a deep breath.  "Before he moved away.  She was a friend of my mother.  Her daughter and I were playmates."  She felt the tears fill her eyes, but she forcefully blinked them away.   "I thought…I…thought that she would understand."  She closed her eyes tightly as she fought against the pain and humiliation of that day as it raced through her.  She laughed, the hollow sound ricocheting on the wave retreating in front of them.  "She said I was over reacting…God."  Liz roared wiping at the tears running down her face that she couldn't control no matter how hard she tried.   "Do you know how stupid I felt?  This women who was like a second mother to me was standing in front of me a frown on her face telling me that what he was doing was okay."  Her body shook with her sobs, her face drenched with the tears she didn't try to control any longer.  "It was okay for him to hurt me.   I didn't matter… I didn't matter."  She cried.  "God…I was nothing…nothing."  She repeated covering her face with her hands.

When Max tried to pull her into his embrace she held up her hand warding him off.

An uneasy silence's settled around them as her cries echoed in the air and his rage directed at the woman who could have stopped this so many years ago coursed through him.  Max closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to digest everything that she'd said his heart racing. He wanted to stop her now and reassure her that none of it mattered, but he knew that she needed to finally voice the pain inside her.

"What happen when you were five, Liz?"  He asked watching her intently.  "What happen?"  He made himself repeat.

Her head quickly turned to face him as a flesh roll of tears filled her eyes.  "I don't know what you're talking about."  She demanded softly as she turned away from his penetrating stare.

"Liz…"

"Damn it…Max."  She yelled jumping to her feet and running away from him her tears blinding her as her sobs raked her body.

He jumped to his feet and raced after her making the distances between them quickly.  Grabbing her he pulled her to a stop hauling her into his arms.  She sank into him burying her face into his shoulder as she cried holding him tightly to her.  Max held on to her his heart breaking.  Staring up at the stars hovering above them he took a deep breath as he tried to control the conflicting emotions fighting inside him.

"They left me alone with him."  She cried.  "Oh…God.  I was so scared."  She sobbed.  "I tried…I really did."  She said pulling away slightly to look into his eyes pleading for him to believe her.  "I tried to do everything right, but I couldn't.  I couldn't.  God…I was only…I was only a kid… Max…only a kid."

Max sighed as he held on to her.  "I know sweetheart…I know.  What did he do?"  He demanded trying to make his voice as gently as possible.

"No!"  Liz roared, pulling out of his arms.  "I don't want to remember… I don't."  She cried.

"God, Liz.  I've seen the flashes when we've kissed of the holidays he's spent with your family.  I've seen it.  Every year he's come here to celebrate one holiday or the other, but the only year you acknowledge is when you were five.  What happened?"  He demanded again.

She sank to the ground covering her face with her hands her sobs the only sound around them.  "I…I don't what to remember.  I don't want to remember."  She kept repeating over and over again.

Kneeing in front of her he cupped her chin within his hands and pulled her face up to his.  "Liz… you have to… sweetheart you have to remember." He felt her body stiffen under his hand.  "But this time you won't be alone."  He whispered, running the back of his hand over her cheeks.  He captured her eyes with his taking deep breaths. "Take a deep breath…Liz."  He said.  "That's it let your body go."

The connection was instantaneous.  He turned his head to look at her as they both stood in her old kitchen.  He felt her tighten the hold he hand on her hand.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'll be good…I promise… I'll be good."  The little girl on the kitchen floor cried her body shaking as she glanced up at the angry figure hovering above her.  

Liz shook her head as she watched a younger version of herself.  'Oh…God.'  The words echoed in her head as the memory of that night came crashing down on her.  "No…I…won't do it again."  She cried her voice intertwining with her younger self as she watched the small being franticly trying to clean up the mess she'd made.

She watched as she wiped her hands around the cereal on the ground.  "It…I…just…"  Her body jerked as he brought his closed fist down on her back.  Liz fell in her knees never allowing her eyes to break away from the younger imagine of herself as she felt the blow mentally strike her body.  "No."  She yelled her tears racing down her face. She didn't try to control the anger that suddenly sprung into her.  "I won't let you hurt her again."  She yelled rushing forward.  

Max grabbed her, holding her tightly as she tried to pull away from him.  "It's only a memory…Liz."  He cried.  "You can't change what happen…I'm sorry, but you can't."

She closed her eyes as she allowed Max to hold her in his arms.  "No!"  Her eyes shot open when she heard the little girl scream as Mike abruptly grabbed her and pulled her to her feet.  "No…no…no…"  She cried pushing at the hand holding her as he dragged her out of the kitchen.

Following them down the hall they watched as Mike jerked a door open then pushed her inside the room.  They could hear her small tiny body hit the ground forcefully, could hear her cry out in pain.

"Liz…"  Max moaned his tear's running down his face when he felt her body jerk at the sound of the tiny form hitting the ground.  "Oh…God…I shouldn't have made you relive this. I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"  He kept repeating, but she didn't hear him as she made her way into the room.

"Until you learn how a young lady should behave you're going to stay in there."  Mike's words brought Liz out of the daze that held her as she watched the little form on the ground curled up into a ball, shaking.  Max stood behind her placing a hand on her shoulder as Mike slam the door casting the room into darkness.

He moved to stand over the young version of his beloved his tears running down his face.  Kneeing he reached a hand out to her wanting to comfort her as he watched her body heaving with the sobs she was trying to smother afraid if she was to loud he would come back.   Clutching his teeth together tightly his eyes closed he snatched his hand away.  'It's only a memory.'  The words echoed in his head, but it felt so real.  He could actually feel the pain and fear surging from her.  Could actually feel the rage running through Liz as she stood staring down at her self, could feel her trying to push away the pain.  He watched her lay down beside the little form.

"Shhh….don't cry.  It's okay…your not alone…I'm right here with you."  Liz spoke softly trying to smooth the child beside her.  Reaching her hand out she tried to touch her, but her hand with right through her. She couldn't stop the tears the strung into her eyes as she balled her hand into a fist.  "I can't help her, Max.  She's all alone and I can't help her."  She cried.

Her head suddenly jerked up and she looked around her.  Her frighten eyes wide as she jumped to her feet and ran to her bed.  Curling up on the bed she grabbed the little bear sitting on it.  They watched as she held the bear up in front of her, her tears running down her face.  "We're not afraid."  She said to the bear.  "We're grandma's brave little girl…we're grandma's brave little girl."  She repeated as she held the bear tightly to her.

"God!"  Max pulled his hand away terminating the connection.  His body heaving, his mouth held wide open as he tried to draw air into his lungs.  Running his hands through his hair he tried to fight the anger inside him.  "Liz."

She was so still.  She just sat there her tears running down her cheeks as she stared out into the darkness.

"Liz."  Max said again grabbing her arms his heart pounding at the void look in her eyes.

"Did I ever tell you that my parents use to call me a chatter box?"  She asked so softly that he almost didn't hear her.

"No."  He said watching her intently.

"Their little chatter box with a thousand questions.  They never noticed that when he was around their precious little chatter box was silent.  That she was afraid to move let along ask a question."  She looked at him her eyes filled with her tears, her voice echoing the anger inside her.  "They didn't notice."

"Liz…you could have…"

"Damn it Max don't tell me what I could have done.  I sure the hell couldn't have told them.  They loved him…Max.  Everyone loved him."

"But they loved you more."  His hands itched to reach out to her, but the anger emulating from her held him back.

"I couldn't Max…I couldn't tell them…at least I thought I couldn't."  She took a deep breath as she ran her hands through her hair.  "I can't remember a time when I wasn't afraid of him.  I've tried to remember when he was just my uncle, my father's brother, but I can't.  I can't… I've always been afraid."  She said capturing his eyes with hers.  "But after that night…I was…I was terrified of him."  She whispered the words as she leaned closer to him as if it was a secret she wanted no one else to hear.

"I know Liz.  I could feel it.  I felt everything that little girl was feeling, everything you were feeling.  God…Liz.  I wish I could somehow go back in time and stop this from happening."

She smiled through her tears.  "You would do that for me?"  She asked taking one of his hands into hers.

"I'd do anything for you."  Max said cupping her cheek with his hand.  He wiped at the moisture on her face with his thumb.  "Don't you think it's time you started talking to your parents about this?"  He felt her body stiffen.  "Liz…I think…"

"Max…I can't do that."  She said pulling away from him drawing her legs up to her chin and wrapping her arms around them.

"You've kept this secret inside for to long… Liz.  You'll never be able to get past this if you don't…"

"I can't hurt them like that… I can't."  She said closing her eyes.

"Liz… your not the one who hurt them, Mike is.  If you keep this inside you'll never be able to let it go."

"You sound like my therapist, Max."

"I'm not trying to, Liz.  I just know what I've read and ever book say's the same thing.  If you don't face this head on you've never be able to let it go…. never."  He said.  Taking her chin within his hands he turned her to face him.  "I can't do this for you, Liz.  As much as I want to I can't."

"You didn't see the pain and guilt in their eyes, I did."  She said.  "I did and that was just because they though his abuse was a one time thing."  She tried to make him understand.  "I don't think they could handle knowing that he's hurt me my whole life.  It would destroy them, Max."

"It's not your job to protect them from something like this, Liz.  It's there job to protect you."  He yelled as he felt the anger hovering inside him surface.  "God…why do you always thing about everyone else around you before you think of your self?"  
  


"I can ask you the same question."  She yelled back.  "'Why haven't you told your parents about your alien static?"  She demanded angrily as she returned his anger stare.

"God…it's not the same thing…Liz… you know it's not the same thing.  Me telling my parents would only put them in danger.  If you told yours it would only help all of you.  Can't you see that?"  He demanded.  

"Max."  She cried closing her eyes.   She knew he was right, but she didn't know if she could do it.  Everything in her wanted to protect them even though they didn't protect her.

"Just tell me you'll think about it."  He said.  "Please just think about it."  He begged as he stared at her.

"I promise, Max."  Liz said touching his cheek.  "I'll think about it."

He pulled her into his arms closing his eyes.  "If you need me there I'll be there. I'll hold your hand the whole time.  I'll be there to lean on if you need my strength it's yours Liz. Anything you need I'll be there for you."

"God…why do you love me so much?"  She asked as she held on to him.

He drew away from her at her question.  He looked down into her eyes as he cupped her face within his hands.  "How can I not love you?"  He countered.  "You are an enigma to me."

"What?"  She asked frowning as she pulled slightly away from him.

"Liz, just when I think I've pulled the last layer of your character away and I know with everything within me that I finally understand who you are, I find myself staring at another layer.  Your character knows no depth.  You are the most intelligent, caring, giving person I've ever met."

"Max…"  She smiled closing the small distance between him.  Holding him tightly to her she whispered.  "I love you."

"Liz…I don't think there's a word known that would express exactly what I feel for you."  He said holding her tightly his eyes closed.   "We're in this together.  What affects you affects me."  He said trying to make her finally understand.  "Together."

"Yes, together."  She said closing her eyes.  "Forever."

"Forever."  He echoed her word as he held on to her.

TBC


	32. To Believe Chapter Thirty-Two

Chapter Thirty-Two

Max sat on the porch leaning forward his hands cupping the back of his head as he stared at the ground lost in thought.  All night Liz tossed and turned, mumbling in her sleep and even though he tried to make out what she was saying he could only make out bits and pieces.  He found himself pulling her so often closer to him and soothing her with words that he'd actually felt himself doing so in sleep.  Sighing he kicked at the ground beneath him in frustration.  

"Hey, Max."  Stopping in front of him Kyle pushed his hands into his pockets rocking back and forth on the heal of his shoe's.

The unexpected voice brought his head up quickly.  He stared at Kyle for a second before he said.  "Hey."  Letting his eyes drift to the girl standing in front of him he stared at her blindly before returning his eyes back to Kyle.

"This is amber."  Kyle pointed at Amber then at Max.   "Amber, Max."  He covered him mouth with his hands trying to smother the grin he couldn't control.  'One night, one day left of their little outing before they had to return to reality and things was finally looking up.'

"Nice to meet you, Amber."  Max made himself say as he rotated his eyes between the two people in front of him.

"Ditto."  She smiled as she stared at him.  'Definitely workable… maybe this lame vacation won't be a wasted trip after all.'  She said to herself as she let her eyes roam over him, her bottom lip incased between her teeth.

"Amber and a few of her friends are camping down the lake."  Kyle said into the silences that settled awkwardly around them.

"We just got here, but I couldn't stop myself from exploring."  Tearing her eyes from Max she made herself look around her.  "It's absolutely beautiful out here."  She said as she fought the urge to squeal.  'God…how can anyone think this bug infested place could ever amount to a vacation?'  If she hadn't seen Kyle she wouldn't have even lift the run down structure someone had the audacity to advertise as a cabin.

Max looked around him allowing himself for the first time to take in his surroundings.  "Your right.  It's beautiful."  He agreed turning to look at her.   He let his eyes wander over her face from the curly black hair to her green eyes, which seemed to reflect a hint of blue.  He lingered for a moment before he turned his eyes shyly away only to find himself returning to meet her eyes once again a smile on his face as he allowed the warmth of the sun to heat the cold chill consuming him.

Frowning Kyle cleared his throat loudly.  "Um…um…weren't you going to check on Liz?"  He demanded glaring confused at Max.

"No."  Max blinked his eyes a few times, his smile vanishing just as quickly as it appeared.  He held her eyes for a moment longer before he turned back to look at Kyle.  "Actually I was just going for a walk."  He turned back to Amber.  "It was nice meeting you."  He said before he walked away a frown on his face.

"I've invited Amber and her friends over later."  Kyle yelled after him staring baffled at his retreating back.  'Max googoo eyes over another girl.'   God…he didn't know how much more of this sick twisted nightmare he could take any longer.

"Whatever."  Max's response drifted back to them as he continued toward the lake.  

"Who's Liz?"  He heard Amber asks beside him.

"His girlfriend."  Kyle looked at her then glanced back at Max before he returned his full attention back to her pasting a smile on his face.  "Actually she's more his better half."

"Well I just got the impression that he's better half is definitely on her way out."  She said grinning as she swung her body from side to side staring at Max's retreating back.

Kyle continued to watch her for a few seconds before he swallowed the response that leaped inside him at her remark.  He'll let her feel first hand the degusting saga of the Max and Liz tragedy that they have all had to endure.

"Come on."  He said instead.  "I'll walk you back to your cabin." 

It seemed like an eternity since he'd seen Liz smile like that.  For one precious moment his subconscious seized the present and gave him a glimpse into the past, replacing the image of Amber with his beloved.  Her beautiful face smiled back at him and he allowed himself to embraces it until Kyle forced him back to reality.   "God."  He growled smothering the sound within his body as he forced himself to take another step and then another toward the lake.  

He took a beep breath as the image suddenly invaded his thoughts.  Closing his eyes for a moment he tried to push the image away, but he couldn't.  No matter how hard he tried he couldn't erase the picture of that little girl from his mind.  Couldn't stop her fear from racing inside him.  'I can be your child.'  The words echoed in his head.  'I could be your daughter, your son.'

He stood at the edge of the lake unaware of how long he'd actually stood there lost inside himself.  He stared out before him at what part of him knew should be breathtakingly beautiful, but he could only feel the child's anguish haunting him.  Her innocent face begging for release's from the terrifying existence clutching on to her.  Cupping his head between his hands he stared blindly out across the lake.  He didn't know how to make this go away.  Didn't know how to erase the memories that that child was forcing Liz to relive.  He felt so helpless, but he'd be damn if he'd give up.  They were in this together.   No matter how long it took they would get through this. 

"I can be your child.'  The soft whisper surrounded him drifting on the wave hitting the sand at his feet only to retreat into the body of the lake.  Startled Max  took a deep breath as his heart raced inside him.

Shaking his head he took a couple of steps back staring intently at his surroundings.    "It's just your imagination."  He told himself running his hand through his hair.  "Just your imagination."

TBC


	33. To Believe Chapter Thirty-Three

Chapter Thirty-Three

"Okay… who invited the bimbo's?"  Maria demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

"That would be Kyle.  Look at him over there.  You'd think he'd died and went to heaven."  Isabel stared angrily at Kyle and his little admirers before she turned away in disgust.  "He's practically drooling over them."

"Yeah… well he's single and definitely willing.  Come on… give the guy a break."  Liz stopped at the picnic table placing the tray of chips down.  "Besides I've met Michelle and Karen earlier and they seemed really nice."  Grabbing a couple of chips from the platter she popped them into her mouth.

"God… Liz.  Please don't tell me that I've wasted over twelve years trying to teach you the makeup of the male gender and you've learned absolutely nothing… please…"

"I thought you two knew each other all your lives."  Isabel stared at the two of them shaking her head.

"Yeah… well the first five I was just as clueless."

"I see."  

"Maria, give me a break."  Liz rolled her eyes grabbing more chips from the tray and pushed it into her mouth.

"Yeah… well if I catch anyone of them near Michael I swear… wait a minute."  Maria's surprised tone brought both Isabel and Liz's full attention to her.   "What the hell?  I know I'm seeing things or is Max actually flirting with that… with that…"

"No!  Max would never do something like that."  Liz demanded as she turned her head to where Max and Amber was standing.  "Max would never do something like that."  She repeated her heart plummeting inside her as she watched him smile into Ambers face.

"Screw this."  Maria yelled turning and taking a step towards them.

"Oh…no."  Isabel took her arm pulling her to a stop.  " This one's all mine."  She frowned at the couple a few feet away.

"No!"  Liz yelled grabbing both their arms.  "This is between Max and me."  She said as she made her way to the couple in her path.  As she watched them talking and laughing she felt her surprise quickly replaced with anger, but she wouldn't give into it.  She'll let him explain and then… then… she'll deal with that… that…  'He better have a damn good explanation for this or I swear.'  She told herself.  As she consumed the distances between them their conversation drifted to her.

'You know I found this really amazing cave not to far from here.  I would love to show it to you.'

'I don't think so.'

'I can guarantee that it will be worth the walk.'  Liz watched as she ran a finger up his arm.

"You better put her in her place, right now."  She muttered under her breath as she picked up speed.

'I have a girlfriend.  I don't think she'll understand me taking a walk alone with you.'

"Girlfriend!  I thought I was more then just a girlfriend?"  Liz mumbled to herself her anger accelerating.

'Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her… well it?"

"Awwww…."  She screamed in her head as she embraced the anger fighting for control.  "You conniving…bitch."

"Hey."  She stopped beside them rotating her eyes from one to the other.  She watched as Max practically jumped away from Amber as if her touch had suddenly burned his flesh.  Taking a deep breath she tried to damp down the anger simmering inside her.

"Hey."  Max said watching her intently.  This was the first time he'd seen her all day.  He'd walked for hours trying to explain the child's voice he'd heard.  Trying to convince him self that it was just his imagination.  When he'd finally made his way back he searched the whole cabin and it's surrounding grounds for her before Michael who'd sat on the porch watching him an amused smile on his face finally told him that Maria and Isabel had dragged her exploring with them.  He wanted to pull her close to him, but the anger he could sense from her kept him in his place.   He looked away from her pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he waited for the outburst he could feel coming.

Liz frowned at him for a moment before she pasted a smile on her face and turned toward Amber.  "Hi, I'm Liz.  The girlfriend."  She said staring intently at her, her head tilted to the side.

"I'm… I'm…"   Amber sturdier as she watched the angry girl in front of her.

"Damn!"  Michelle murmured as she glanced away from Kyle the smile on her face vanishing immediately.  "Not again."  She moaned closing her eyes for a moment before she looked over at the three people standing a few feet away from them.

"What?"  Karen touched her arm.  "Shit… you don't have to say it."  She swore when she saw the disgusted look on Michelle's face.   Turning she looked around her searching for the scene she knew she would find.  "Here we go again."

"Can you remind me why where friends with her…again, because I can't remember at the moment?"  Michelle asked frowning.

"I don't know… something about sharing the same crib since birth."

"What… what?"  Kyle demanded rotating his eyes between the two of them confused.  He turned  in the direction they were both staring.  "Oh shit."  He whispered cupping his head between his hands.  'Great…this is all I need.  To think I was actually starting to have fun.'

Karen grabbed Michelle's arm and pulled her to a stop when she took a step towards them.  "We can't keep doing this.  I can't."  She said trying to make her understand.  "Maybe it's time we let her clean up her own mess for once?"

Michelle looked at the hand holding her then at Karen's face.  Shaking her head she closed her eyes for a moment.  "Okay."  Was all she could bring herself to say as she turned back to Kyle pasting a smile on her face.  "So what was it you where saying about Roswell and it's allusive aliens."

"Amber."  Liz said.  "I've heard that name drifting around here."  She looked her up and down for a moment before she turned back to Max.  "Max, sweetheart can I get you anything?"  She laid her palm on his chest slowly balling it into a fist as she clutched onto his shirt.

Max took a deep breath as he stared into her face his heart racing from the contact of her hand on his chest.  "No…no…"

She abruptly pulled him tightly to her body capturing his mouth with hers.  She ate at his mouth for a moment as she stared angrily at Amber.  "Are you sure there's nothing you want?"  She asked again pulling away and drawing her attention back to Max.

Max looked at her shocked for a second his body racing with the desire her onslaught had created inside him.  Grabbing her his surroundings forgotten he pulled her back into his arms capturing her mouth wildly with his.  He ate at her his hands holdings on to her tightly.  "You."  He moaned.  "I want you."

Pulling away Liz looked over at Amber smiling at the shock expression on her face.  "It was really nice meeting you."  She said walking away.

"Liz."  Max moaned staring at her retreating back confused.

"Wow!"  Maria laughed turning away from Liz making her way back to them.  "That girl definitely has talent.  I've taught her well."

"Did you see the look on her face when Liz pulled Max to her and kissed him right there in front of her?"  Isabel asked wiping at the tears on her cheeks.  "God… it was priceless absolutely priceless."

"What's so funny?"  Liz demanded stopping in front of them as she crossed her arms over her chest.  She was so angry.  'How could he actually stand there flirting with that girl?'

"You know that felt good."  Maria demanded throwing an arm over her shoulder laughing.

"Yeah… admit it.  You really enjoyed putting that girl in her place.  Hell I enjoyed just watching it."  Isabel didn't  try to control the laughter consuming her as she held her stomach gasping from air.  "God… I haven't laughed this hard in a long time."

Liz allowed a smile to grace her face.  "Yeah… well I guess it did feel good."  She admitted.  "I can't believe he didn't even follow me."  She sighed drawing her brews into a frown.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."  Maria gestured behind Liz with her head.  "Lover boy descends upon us in five, four, three, two, one…  and we have contact."

"Liz."  Max stood behind her staring at the back of her head as he tried to understand what just happened back there, but he couldn't.  First he'd somehow got struck talking with Amber, warding off her not so subtle advances.  Then Liz was there kissing him.  He could still feel he's heart racing, could still actually feel the warmth of her mouth on his.  Drawing his tongue over his lips he tried to consume any favor left of her, which still lingered.  "Liz."  When she didn't acknowledge him, but mumbled 'Jerk' under her breath he grabbed her arm.  "Liz and I need to be alone for a moment."  He said directing an angry frown at Maria when she opened her mouth to butt in.

"Hey…  I wasn't going to say a thing."   She said holding her hands up in the air.  "Be gone, talk, fight, whatever it is you two do when you need to be a lone for a moment."

"That was a little much… don't you think?"  Isabel said staring at Max leading Liz away from the cabin.

 "Yeah….well it was either that or call him an insensitive pig, with the recommendation that he go jump in the lake, but I distinctly remember someone saying something about bodily harm if I dare insult him again in her presence."

"Well this time I would have agreed with you."  She said turning to look at her smiling.  "God… what a jerk."

"Amen."

TBC


	34. To Believe Chapter Thirty-Four

Chapter Thirty-Four:

He watched them from behind the screen door a goofy smile gracing his face when he saw Maria throw up her hands in the air stating something Isabel definitely agreed with by the way she was frowning over at Kyle and the two girls laughing at whatever he'd said.  He stared at Isabel his heart rate accelerating inside him as it always did when he was near her.  Rubbing his hands down the front of his jeans he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.  'Get a grip Whitman.  She only sees you as a friend.'  He scolded himself for what seemed like the thousandth time.

He was just going to make his appearance known when he felt Michael stop behind him glancing over his shoulder.  "The shit is about to hit the fan."

"What?"  He looked over his shoulder almost colliding with Michael making him take a few steps back.  Turning back toward the yard he stared at Isabel, everything in him wanting to rush to her and lose himself in her beautiful eyes, but the arm Michael threw over his shoulders kept him in place.

"Watch them.  You can actually feel the hostility bouncing off of them."  Tilting his head Michael stared at him for a moment.  "You've been gone a while."  It wasn't a question directed at him so Alex didn't answer.  "Well a lot has changed."  His voice took on a gloomy edge that caught Alex's attention immediately.

"I haven't been gone that long.  What could have changed that much? Look at them."  He pointed his finger at the women in front of them.  "Their the same as I left them."  He made himself say as he tried to ignore the uneasiness that suddenly sprung inside him.

"I beg to defer oh clueless one.  Not one of them is the same.  I don't think anyone of us is for that matter."

"Don't tell me…"  He tried to make light of the situation or was he just trying to prolong the words he knew would change his life as it apparently had theirs.  "While I was trapped in the nightmare of military life the invasion started and I missed out.  Damn…I so wanted to be here for that."

"Well I don't know what you were trapped in, but a lot has happen during your absence."

"Michael… let's drop the riddles okay.   Just tell me what you're talking about."  He demanded weary of the whole conversation.

"It's not my story to tell, but I will say one thing.  Liz needs you right now.  She needs all the friends she can get."

"Liz?  What happen to Liz?"  He turned his attention back to her.  She didn't look any different.  In fact she had a big smile on her face as she stared at Kyle flirting with the girls he was talking to.

"Oh…hell."  Michael hissed, running a hand through his hair.  "Here it comes."

"What…here what comes?"  Alex asked confused as he stared out in front of him.  Pointing a finger Michael drew his attention to where Max and Amber were talking.  "I don't get it.  They're just talking."

"Yeah… well I know that and you know that, they obviously don't see it that why.  You'd think he was feeling her up or something."

"Wow… I think Maria's going to kill them."

"Nope…my bets on Isabel."  Michael said as he watched Isabel pull Maria to a stop.

"I think Liz is going after them herself.  How much time do you think they'll give her for murder?"  He wondered out loud.  "Shouldn't we stop this?"  He asked even though he wanted to see what would happen just as much as Michael.

"Are you kidding me?  If it was Maria confronting them then I wouldn't be standing here, but Liz.  I think this will be good for her."

"What do you mean?"

"Just leave it alone.  You have enough time to dwell in reality after this weekend.  Enjoy while you can, Alex."

"Wow…do you think she can see that?"  Alex asked staring wide eyes at Max and Amber.

"Look at her face.  I would definitely say she sees Amber's hand on Max's arm.  Michael laughed despite himself.

"I think we should really stop this.  Liz looks mad enough to really kill both of them and then turn on us just for being the same gender as Max."

"Yeah… maybe your right."  Michael sighed as he reached pass Alex and pushed the screen door open, but as they watched Liz grab Max and pulled him close to her taking his mouth wildly with hers right in front of a very surprised Amber they let the screen door slam close again, each wide eyed and mouth held open as they stared in disbelief.

"Did you say something was wrong with Liz, because she looks perfectly fine from where I'm standing."

"She's getting there…she's definitely getting there."  Michael said as he watched Liz walked away from Max leaving him completely baffled as he stared after her.  Michael smiled slamming his hand down on Alex's back.  "She's done good."

"I thought you were on Max's side.  You know only talking and all?"

"Yeah… well, right now…Liz has my undivided attention."  He said as he watched her stop in front of Maria and Isabel who couldn't seem to stop laughing.

"What the hell!"  Alex yelled when he saw Max grab Liz's arm and started to drag her away from Maria and Isabel.

Michael grabbed his arm before he could push the screen door open and charge after them.  "Let it go."  He said frowning at him.

"The hell I will."  He hissed pulling at Michael's hold.  "He can't treat her like that…not when I'm around."

"Alex my friend…your in for a rude awakening."  Sighing he released him.  "Look we both know that Max isn't going to hurt her."

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes for a moment.  "Okay…he wouldn't hurt her, but that doesn't give him the right to treat her like that."  

"I think you need to asks yourself if you've ever seen Max treat her like that."  Michael said staring intently at him.  "Like I've said you've been gone for a long time, Alex's.  A lot has changed."

"If your trying to say that he's been abusive to her in my absence's…"

"Shit…man.  Think about what your saying, Max abusive to Liz?  Damn!  He'd rather give himself to our enemies then hurt her."

"Okay…okay…you're made your point."  He said sighing even though he was definitely going to pull Max aside the first chance he got and let him know in no uncertain terms will he stand by and let him manhandle one of his best friends no matter what the circumstances.  'Why the hell would Maria just stand there and watch him do it?'  He wondered confused.

TBC


	35. To Believe Chapter Thirty-Five

Chapter Thirty-Five:

She allowed him to drag her for a few minutes before her anger over came her and she hauled her arm out of his grip.   Running his hands through his hair Max watched her before he took a step toward her, but he stopped in med step when her hand shot up warding him off.

"Okay…your angry…why?"  He asked drawing his brews into a frown as he watched her pace in front of him.  When she didn't answer, but kept pacing he reached out to touch her, but she drew her hand up again warding him away.

"Don't you dare touch me."  She yelled staring angrily at him.  'Jerk.' She mumbled under her breath.'

"What was that?"  He tilted his head toward her cupping his ear.  "Your tone was deafening a moment ago.  In fact I'm sure the people across the lake heard you perfectly so don't chicken out now.  If you have something to say…say it Liz."

Her face turned a bright red as she tried to control her rage.  'How dare he…how dare he?'  "JERK…JERK…JERK!"  She yelled her body trembling from the anger she was barely controlling.

Max felt his own anger building inside him as he watched her intently.  Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes for a second before he returned them back to her.  'Why the hell are we fighting?'  He asked himself as she stood a few feet away angrily glaring at him.  'God…she beautiful.'  He drew his bottom lip into his mouth holding it between his teeth, his heart rate accelerating just as quickly as the anger bubbling inside him 

evaporated.  Everything in him yearned to touch her, to enfold her in his arms and hold her close to his heart, but he held himself back.  Touching her when she was obviously pissed at him wasn't a smart move.  "I've been called a lot of things, but jerk has never been one of them."  He felt as if he was on the edge of a mountain holding on for dare life and the ground under him was shaking.  Every movement made, every breath taking could destroy the balance of his very existences.

"What did I do, Liz?"  He asked his voice low and soothing as if he were speaking to a two year old.

"God…don't you dare patronize me damn it.  You know what the hell I'm talking about."

"Why don't we cut through the chase and you just tell me what crime I've supposedly committed here?"  He demanded, his voice rising despite the fact that he was no longer angry.

"How can you flirt with that girl…and…and right in front of me?"  She screamed at him capturing his eyes with hers.  "What…is this payback for the whole Jason thing…because…because…"  The words caught in her throat, but she forced them from her body.  "… if it is…"  Her eyes filled with tears as she bounced angrily from one foot to the other.

Max laughed.  He couldn't help himself even though he understood how important the next few minutes meant to his future happiness, but he couldn't help but see the absurdity of the whole mess he'd inadvertently created. 

"Don't you dare laugh at me."  She yelled balling her hands into fist at her side.  'How dare he laugh at me…how dare he?'

"Your jealous."   Even though he wasn't laughing any longer his voice was still laced with his amusement. 

"What?  I've never…ever been jealous of anyone in my life."  Her chin jerked up into the air as she frowned at him.  "Why the hell would I ever be jealous of that tart?"  She turned away from him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Exactly."  Max said walking toward her and stopping inches away.  "Why would you be?"  He asked touching her arms with his hands.

"You were flirting with her."  Liz mumbled.

"No…she was flirting with me."  He countered closing his eyes as he leaned forward resting his forehead on her head.  He moved back and fort caressing her scalp with his forehead as he said.  "I was just trying not to be rude."

"Do you except me to believe that?"  Liz demanded pulling away from his touch.  She didn't want to feel the tingling sensations racing inside her whenever he touched her.  She wanted to hold on to her anger.  She did…she really did she told herself.

"I except you to truth me."  He sighed staring at the back of her head.

She swayed on her feet uncertainly.  "You hurt me, Max."  She mumbled shaking her head as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"That wasn't my intention.  I'm sorry.  I was just trying not to be rude."  Max tried to reassure her.  "Will you look at me now?"  He touched her arms running his hands up and down her flesh.

"Do you think she's beautiful?"  She asked turning to look at him.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Liz smiled.  "Do you love me?"

"God…Liz."  Max rolled his eyes before he captured her eyes with his.  The laughter humming inside him died suddenly as he stared at her.  'Didn't she know by now how important she is to him?'  He wondered.  'What do I have to do to make her understand that I will always love her, need her, yearn with everything within me to have her at my side?'   He forced a smile to his face as he said the words that surged through every essence of his being.   "You are everything to me…everything.  I love you more then I will ever love the world waiting my return.  I would without regret give up my so call Kingdom to be with you.  I would give up everything for you."    He held his arms open wide and waited his heart racing for her response. 

"Next time be rude."  She said smiling at him.

"Rude…next time…got it."

She leaped into his arms holding him tightly to her.  "I love you, you jerk."

"Jerk?'  Max laughed as he held her close to him.  "So I'm still a jerk?"'

"Yeah."  Liz pulled slightly away to look into his eyes.  "Until further notices."

"So…I guess I'll have to live this one down for a while?"

"You can say that."

"Okay…jerk it is until proven other wise."

"I love you."  Liz murmured pulling him closer to her.

"I love you."  He said closing his eyes, holding her tightly to him.  "I love you."

'I can be your child."   The soft whisper hit him so suddenly that he jerked away from Liz looking around him.

"What's wrong?"  Liz asked startled by his sudden withdrawal.

"Nothing."  He reassured her pulling her back into his arms.  'It's just your imagination. It's just your imagination.'  He told himself as he held Liz closely to him, his eyes tightly shut.  "I love you."  He whispered.

TBC


	36. Chapter ThirtySix Part One:

Chapter Thirty-Six Part One:

"What do you think, Isabel? Should we run them off like Liz did their friend?" Maria asked staring at Michelle and Karen.

"I leave you guys for a second and all hell breaks loss."

Isabel and Maria swiftly turned towards Alex a surprised expression on their faces. "The imprisoned has finally been set free." Maria yelled excitedly making the distances between them quickly and throwing her arms around him. "God…your back."

He held her closing his eyes for a moment before he looked at Isabel. "Yeah…I guess the government will have to do with one less computer geek to push around."

Releasing him Maria smiled. "No one calls my best friend a geek without dealing with me first besides I could have told you military life isn't for you." She said linking her arm with his.

He drew his eyes from Isabel's smiling down into her face. "Maybe you should have told my father that before hand it would have saved me months of aggravation."

"Next time promise, God… I missed you." She grinned.

"I missed you to." He pulled her back into his arms holding her close to him.

Michael stopped half way through the back door placing the CD player on the steps as he flipped through the CD's in his hands. "Maria…get over here." He yelled frowning as his hand rapidly moved through the stack of disk. "I didn't pack these. Where are the damn CD's I packed. Maria get over here now!"

Pulling away from Alex, Maria shook her head. "As you can see nothings changed." She sighed staring at Michael. "Okay…okay…give it a rest Michael. I had to make room for my…"

"Maria!"

"God…I was just kidding, Michael."

A feeling of homecoming rushed through him as he watched her walk away. He smiled at the familiar scene playing out in front of him. God… he missed this… missed this more then even he was aware of during his months away. He watched them bicker for a moment before he returned his attention to Isabel. He pushed his hands into his slacks as the silences between them became uncomfortable. "You look amazing as always." He finally said when he couldn't take the silences any longer.

Isabel stared at him for a second longer before she closed the distanced between them quickly throwing her arms around him. Alex was so surprised that he actually tried to pull away, but her hold on him kept him in place.

"Your back." She closed her eyes tears filling her closed lids as she held him close to her. 

He stood stunned for a moment before he threw his arms around her. "Yeah… well not even military life could keep me away." He admitted as he absorbed her warmth into him. 

"I missed you."

"You missed me?" He questioned as her arms released him and he took a few steps back to stare in awe at her. 'She missed me.' The words raced through him as he grinned at her his heart pounding at what that statement might mean.

Isabel took a deep breath as she stared at him nervously. Squaring her shoulders she glanced around her before she returned her eyes to him. "What I meant…I mean…you're my friend and you've been gone for a while so it's natural that I would miss you." She mumbled as she turned away again staring at any thing around her, but him.

Alex felt his heart plummet inside him as he tried to cover his disappointment. "Friends…I understand."

'Damn… I'm so tired of pretending. I love him. Why can't I just admit it?' She silently asked herself. Drawing her attention back to him she pasted a shaky smile to her face. "I missed you." She whispered.

He looked at her his facial expression void of all emotions for a moment before he answered her. "You missed me, fine. I missed you Isabel." He turned and took a few steps away before she grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop.

"Alex…" She murmured the tears hovering in her eyes threatening to spill down her cheeks. 

He touched the hand holding him without turning to look at her. He couldn't look at her, couldn't see the tears he'd glimpse in her eyes again. If his forced military experience had taught him anything, it was that he deserved better. No longer will he play the lovesick puppy waiting for her to throw him a bone. No longer will he shower her in compliments only to be shot down as if he were made of stone and every heartless word released from her beautiful lips didn't pierce his heart. Closing his eyes he sighed. "We're friends. You missed me. I understand." He pulled out of her hold squaring his shoulders as he walked away.

"Damn it, Alex. What do you want from me?" She demanded surprised by the angry undertone in his voice.

He stopped in his tracks at her question. Turning to look at her his confusion marred his face. "Nothing. I don't want anything from you Isabel."

"Don't lie to me everyone I've ever met wants something. I just can't figure out what it is that you want, want you expect from me."

"I'm not everyone, Isabel I'm just me and I don't want anything from you."

"Don't play games with me everyone wants something. Don't be afraid, Alex just tell me what the hell you want." She demanded.

"Stop linking me with the other love sick fools in your life. I won't take the blame for the pain they caused you. I'm not them Isabel. I'm just me." He watched her jerk back at his words as if he'd physically hit her, but he hardened his heart against her pain. "No more…no more." He whispered the words to himself. 

'I can't play this game any longer. Especially not with you.' She wanted to scream at him, to scream at the world, but the restless itch inside her couldn't ignore the anger, the challenge dripping with each word he'd spoken. Her heart raced as she glared at him her declaration of love just moments before pushed aside as she reared to the challenge.

"Come on Alex you can do it. Come on don't flake out now just tell me… tell me so that I know what I have to do. Everyone wants something. A little piece of me that they feel they can control. Max…" She lowered her voice as she looked around them at the others who seemed clueless to the heated conversation taken place between them. "Max…he wants me to be the perfect little princess who listens to his problems, always reassuring him that he's done the right thing. Michael wants me to just smile and agree with everything he says. God…I think he'll be ecstatic if I'd one day develop the inability to speak and could only shake my head up and down. My parents… they want a good little girl who fits into the nearer minded view they've deemed the perfect daughter. The men in my life…." She couldn't control the anger that flooded her system from lacing her voice.

"Spare me, Isabel." Alex held his hand in the air as if he could stop the words from spilling from her lips; his brows drown into a frown as he tried to damp down the rage fighting for control inside him. "I don't want to hear about the other conquests in your life." He yelled, glaring at her warning her to stop, warning her that he was at the edge of his control.

"The men in my life." She repeated angrily ignoring him. "They expect me to be this exotic creature, who knows the right thing to say… the right thing to do. God…" She turned her head toward the sky shaking it as she tried to control the emotions controlling her. "Don't be afraid, Alex just tell me what the hell you want." She whispered the words her heart breaking as she thought of how many years, years she'd closed her self off from the only world she'd ever known. Years that she'd closed her heart until he shattered the wall she'd placed around it with one dream. One dream of dancing, of being held in his arms, of words whispered that he never thought would reach her ear. An invasion into his subconscious that she would carry with her until she drew her last breath.

He frowned at her for a moment. "Okay…you want to know what I want?" He shouted at her ignoring the others around them. He didn't care if the whole world overheard their conversation, didn't care if the damn world waiting to take her away from him heard him. "I want to know what you want. I want to know what makes you happy…what makes you smile…makes you laugh. I want to know what makes you sad…what makes you cry. Damn it, Isabel…I just want to know you." The tempo of his voice lowered as the rage inside him suddenly died. "I just want to know you." He repeated in a whisper.

"Alex…"

"I understand, Isabel…I do, why you're so protective of your heart. But you don't have to protect it from me." He turned away from her taking a few steps before he stopped and looked back at her. "I don't think it's a question of what I want from you. I think it's more a question of what you're afraid of. You need to ask yourself, Isabel. What is it that scares you so much, because even knowing how different you are from me I still can't, but love you. I've put my life in danger so many times for you. I've dealt with the humiliation of having my love for you slapped back in my face so many times, but none of that mattered to me. You see I was so in love, so mesmerized by your beauty, by the person I know is locked behind that 'I don't care' exterior you betray to the world, but I can't do it any more. I may love you, but I won't let you run over me. Never again." He turned moving away from her. Each step plunging the nails into the coffin gripping his heart, but he couldn't stop, couldn't return to the lovesick fool he once was. 

"Damn it, don't walk away from me." She shouted crossing her arms over her chest. "Alex…" She murmured as she stared at his retreating back. "Please…please don't walk away from me." Her eyes filled with tears again as she watched him walk over to Michael and Maria, watched him laugh at something Michael said as if what had just occurred between them held no importance to him. 

She felt the anger humming inside her bloom full forces as she stared at him. 'How dare you walk away from me… how dare you? Who the hell do you think you are?" She wanted to scream at him, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. 

Darting toward them she practically pushed Maria out of her way as she stormed into the cabin.

"Okay… I'll say she's pissed." Maria said as she stumbled from the force of Isabel's departure. She frowned at Alex. "What did you say to her?" She demanded.

"I think Isabel needs to grow up." His voice held a cold undertone that surprised the two people standing next to him. "The world doesn't revolve around her. One day maybe she'll understand that." He murmured staring at the vacate door.

'Holy shit! He went away a boy, but I'll be damn if he didn't come back a man.' Michael said to himself trying to hide his smile when Maria glanced at him and he saw the frown on her face. 

"Is it possible that you're beginning to understand that?" Maria asked softly. When he turned and glared at her she rushed the words through her lips before he could stop her. "I love you both, but Alex you've let her make a fool of you so many times that I've lost count. I think you need to ask yourself what is it that you want from this relationship?" She touched his arm affectionately almost afraid that he would pull away from her. 

He stared at the door once more before he turned back to Maria his voice hard and unyielding as he said. "Everything…I want everything."


	37. To Believe Chapter ThirtySix Part Two:

Chapter Thirty-Six Part Two:

It laid spread above her, a vast pitch black canvas sprinkled with tiny droplets of light so close and yet so far that she yearned to reach out and grip a piece of it, wanting to pull it into her and embrace the serenity it evoked. She sighed as she encouraged the peaceful atmosphere to sink deep inside her ensuring that she will always carry a glimpse of it with her.

"Hey…you." Alex sat down next to her on the porch staring up at the stars, which held her attention.

"Right back at you." Liz let a smile grace her face, but she couldn't tear her self away from the view in front of her. 

"I've heard you've had a atrocious few months while I was away." He said turning to look at her.

"Atrocious… that's an interesting word Alex. I didn't know enhancing ones vocabulary was a part of the military's objective."

"Liz…"

"Who have you been talking to?" She demanded the beauty around her forgotten immediately as she turned to look at him.

"It doesn't matter, right now I'm talking to you." He tilted his head to the side as he scrutinized her reaction, her every movement. A skill the military school had drilled into him from day one, that it had become second nature to him. "What's going on, Liz?"

"It's… it's nothing. Nothing that I can't handle." She forced herself to laugh as she turned away from him. "Come on, Alex. We both know that Maria exaggerates everything. God…she's so good at it that she'll have you believing the world was coming to an end and we were the only one's capable of stopping it." She hated lying to him, but she didn't want him to know. She wanted at least one person close to her to be ignorant of the misery she'd had to endure throughout her life. One person who looked at her and saw her, not the scared little girl who needed to be protected, not the teen who was so terrified of Mike that under his scrutiny the person she became was a stranger even to herself.

"Well… I'm under the impression that this is something beyond your control… beyond Max's so just enlighten me here. Let me judge if it's warrant my piece of mind."

"Alex…" 

"Look! I've known you and Maria for as long as I can remember. You're the sisters that my parents never produced, so I think I have the right to know what's going on in your life."

"Alex, leave it alone." She begged. 

"I could have went to anyone to know what's happening with you, but I'm asking you, Liz. Please, don't shut me out."

She closed her eyes as she sighed. God…after seeing the emotions her family, her friends had to endure the past few months she knew exactly what he would feel if she told him. Knew the betrayal that will consume him, because she didn't confided in him. Knew the guilt that would overtake that emotion, because he didn't realize that it was happening. The anger that will merge with his guilt, because when it all came to an end he wasn't there to stand by her side, but he was right. After all the laughter, all the games played between them, all the tears shared, all the danger, all the secrets confided or kept concealed this is one secret he had the right to know. And so she took a deep breath and began her life lived nightmare. His only intervention was the deep breaths he took, the gasped he couldn't smother.

For a moment she stopped in med sentences when she saw his hands grip the railing of the porch, his knuckles white from the forces in which he held it. But she forced her self on determined to finish her little story, determined that this would be the last time she would voice Mike's vile attempt to punish her father through her. Oh… yes she understood that now. After years of wondering why it all seemed so clear. After Max made her relive that dreadful incident in her kitchen episodes in her life that she'd completely forgotten drifted into her mind. Comments Mike muttered under his breath that no one heard, but her. Moments where she was left alone with him that he'd say things about her father, about their childhood that never made sense to her. The more she was bombarded with the images of her youth the conversations with her therapist clicked and she understood finely after so many years of blaming herself that she was only a tool used to hurt her father. So she continued her story trying to ignore the emotions she felt rushing through him. She didn't hold back any of the details, details that she hadn't even told Max. Events so chilling that it still stopped her heart for a moment as she relayed them to him. Moments in her life that she knew would push Max over the edge, moments that his need to hurt would quickly twist to the need to kill. 

"What did he do?" Alex demanded, his face void of emotion as he stared in front of him. "What did he do to that bastard?" His words were spoken softly, but she couldn't miss the rage that laced each word.

Liz took a deep breath letting it out loudly before she glared at him running her hand through her hair. "I don't need anyone to fight my battles. I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself." She jumped to her feet frowning down at him. She didn't want to feel the emotions he evoked in her a moment longer, didn't want to feel as if she was this poor soul everyone had to protect, had to tip toe around. "If you want to know what he…what they did then ask them. For God help me, I never thought…" Her eyes filled with tears then ran down her cheeks so quickly that she couldn't stop it. "I never thought my twisted life would…" She laughed softly the tears running down her cheeks forgotten as she looked at him. The sound holding a tense edge to it that he didn't miss. "He has enough on his shoulder. I never wanted to…to…"

"Right now I don't give a damn about Max. What did he do to make this right?" He demanded getting to his feet slowing, but his unhurried movement couldn't conceal the emotions he was trying to control.

"Alex…I…"

He closed the distances between them quickly. His warm hands cupping her cheeks so swiftly that the air in her lungs lodged in her throat, her eyes wide from her surprise. Taking a deep breath he pushed his rage into the back-ground as he'd been taught to, bracing himself against the pain, the fear he expected to encounter when he looked into her eyes so he was unprepared for the intense concern emulating from the petite form in front of him. Concern for him he realized. After everything she's been through she was worried about him. He laughed softly as he grabbed her arms pulling her to him. 'This is so like you, putting everyone's needs before your own. God…with everything you had to endure throughout you life how can you be so generous, so giving of your heart?' He wondered. "Are you okay?" He whispered, tightening his hold on her as he waited for her response.

"I'm fine."

"If there's anything…any thing I can do to…"

"Just be what you've always been, Alex from the first moment we've met, my friend."

"I love you." He whispered as he pulled her tighter to him. "And I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you from this."

She held on to him knowing that they both needed to cling onto the strength of the friendship, of the love that had developed between them throughout the years. "I love you to." She whispered.

He knelt in the shadow unseen by the two people on the porch, his body aching from the lengthy immobility he'd forced upon himself. He blinked his weary eyes before he once again stared at them, watched as Alex pulled her into his arms, 'I love you.' His words drifted to him on the slight breeze in the air and his heart swelled with respect for the one he'd never really considered important until this moment. Tomorrow he knew he'd have to answer the questions that she wouldn't, tomorrow Alex will demand to know what they did to that bastard. As he descended into the darkness he couldn't, but thank the God she so willingly believed in, that she had friends that cares so deeply for her. Stealing one more glace at her he didn't' try to restrain the overwhelming need for her that consumed him. Tonight was they're last uncensored night together and he didn't plan on sharing her another moment with anyone. 

He jumped up from the seat he'd only moments before occupied pasting a smile to his face when she walked into the room Alex directly behind her. "There you are. I was just going to look for you." Taking her hand he tugged her into his arms as he stared intently into her eyes. "Alex." Saying his name was the only acknowledgment he gave Alex. He didn't want to think about the past few months and he sure as hell didn't want to deal with the anger he heard in Alex's voice when he returned his greeting in the same fashion in which he'd giving it. Tomorrow he'll deal with it. Tonight he just wanted to absorb the feel of Liz laying next him into his soul.

"Goodnight. We'll see you guys in the morning.' He said as he made his way to the stairs pulling Liz behind him.

"Eight o'clock, guys." Maria yelled from the sofa at their retreating backs as she sat up, pulling out of Michael's embrace. 

"What…are you crazy or something?" Michael frowned at the back of her head. "I'm not getting up that early." He said pulling her back down on the sofa and enfolding her again in his arms. "And neither are you." He whispered in her ear.

"Okay…Okay, Michael. Make it ten." She yelled at the vacate door then turned to smile at Michael. "I can see the wheels of your brain turning space boy, what exactly is going on in there?" Pulling her head down to his he took her mouth ignoring the two other occupants in the room. 

"God… I think I'm going to be sick." Isabel shrieked, jumping to her feet as she frowned at the two lovesick fools on the sofa. "If I have to dwell in this adolescent hormonal infested place with all you love sick idiot's for one more second I think I'll lose my mind."

Alex crossed his arms over his chest as he braced himself against the fireplace. "Stop trying to push your twisted view of love down our throats. If you weren't so consume with yourself maybe you'd see what's right in front of you." He took a deep breath as he stared at her. "What gives you the right to look down your nose at those who gets it, Isabel?"

She turned her attention to him her eyes shooting daggers at him, her chest rising rapidly from the rage consuming her. "Go to hell Alex." She yelled then turned toward the door making her way from the room as fast as she could. Alex followed her, but when he came to the walk way he stopped and looked toward the steps that lead to the bedrooms up stairs, that lead to her. 

He sighed as he turned toward the front door and left the cabin his heart heavy with the loss of the one he's loved almost his whole life. For as Liz had captured Max's heart in elementary Isabel had captured his. His heart felt as if it was being torn from his chest as he forced himself to keep walking away from the cabin, away from her. Maybe this was what growing up was all about? Maybe it was deciding what your were willing to settle for? Maybe it was coming to grips with what you were willing to sacrifice to be with the one you love? What is he willing to forfeit to be with her? Was he willing to relinquish his dignity in order to call her his own? "No!" The whispered word rushed through his lips. No matter how much he loved her, he will never, ever again humble before her.


	38. Chapter ThirtySix Part Three

Chapter Thirty-Six Part Three:   
  
  
  
Releasing her hand Max leaned on the closed door, crossed his arms over his chest as his gaze roamed her beautiful face before it shot to her eyes holding it captive with his. Liz stood in the middle of the room frowning at him puzzled by his odd behavior.   
  
"What gives Max, you totally blew off Alex?" She cupped her hips with her hands and shifted her weight to her left leg as she tried to read the strange mood he was in, but she couldn't interpret anything from him.   
  
Max pushed away from the door slowly making his way to her, never breaking the hold he held on her eyes. Raising his hand he ran the back of it down her cheek, barely touching her flesh, but he didn't miss the shiver that raced through her.   
  
"Max.."   
  
His eyes shot to her moist lips and lingered for a moment before it connected with hers again. Gripping the material covering his flesh he pulled it from the confines of his jeans then reached for the buckle of his belt releasing it. Liz knew every path his hand traveled even though he held complete control and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. Her heart raced at the sound of his zipper descending. The sound loud in the quiet room created a tingling in the pit of her stomach that sent a rush of blood to her brain causing an unfocused spell upon her.   
  
She opened her mouth, but no words emerged, her body shook from the unusual tension consuming the closed structure. The moisture in her mouth suddenly evaporated as his hand touched the top button of his shirt releasing it only to move on to the next and then the next until his shirt laid open and he was pulling the material away leaving only the beautiful sight of his body.   
  
His body trembled slightly unnoticed by her, the blood in his vein circulated rapidly as he drew a huge quantity of air into his lungs. He pulled his lower lip between his white teeth as he reached for the shoe covering his right foot yanking his socks off with it and then pulled free the other. He reached for the hem of her dress pulling it slowly over her body revealing her flesh to him. "Liz." He whispered, closing the distances between them and encasing her in his arms. He allowed his lips to brush hers once, twice before he ran his hand over her shoulder then down her arm slowing taking her hand in his.   
  
  
  
Max closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head as the episodes in her life that she'd confessed to Alex consumed him. Episodes that enraged him to the point that he knew if he'd known when he had that bastard on his knees he would have killed him. Tugging her to the bed he sat her down and stood in front of her staring into her face. He pushed his jeans down his legs and stepped out of it, then kicked it away.  
  
"What's wrong, Max?"  
  
Sitting next to her Max took a deep breath and released the emotion consuming him as the concern in her voice finally penetrated the fog clouding in mind. He leaned over and kissed her lips slowly for a few moments before he pulled away and met her eyes. "There's nothing wrong I just need to hold you."  
  
"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Liz pulled her eyes away from his and stared at her hands in her lap.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, at lease not tonight." Crawling to the far side of the bed he leaned his elbow on the pillow and extended his other hand smiling at her. "Tonight the only thing I want to do is hold you close to me and talk until we fall asleep in each other arms."  
  
She took his hand and allowed him to tug her to him, allowed him to move them both into a comfortable position before she asked. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"You." He whispered, his breath tingling her ear as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Me? I don't think there's any thing about me that you don't already know, Max."  
  
"Of course there is. Tell me some of the things you and Maria did when you were little."  
  
"We were very adventurous kids; I wouldn't know where to begin." Liz took a deep breath and then let it out on a loud sigh. Max's hand had inadvertently wandered to her belly button and he was tracing a circle around it. His hand barely touched her, but her body tingled neither the less. She could tell that he was totally ignorant of the affect his touch had on her.  
  
"I remember once when Michael and I were having lunch at the Crashdown you and Maria was telling Alex about something you and she had done earlier that day. Something about oranges and an evil old lady that lived down the street."  
  
Liz frowned as she tried to remember what he was talking about. "Oh." She laughed when what he was referring to dawned on her. "Old Mrs. Foster. I haven't thought about her in years." Her body shook, as she laughed harder. "You remember that?"  
  
"Yeah.I remember."  
  
"Max, that was over six years ago, why would you remember something so insignificant?"  
  
"It made you laugh."  
  
Liz turned in his arms surprised by his answer. She frowned at him for a moment in wonder before cupping his face with her hands and a smile graced her face. "You are totally unique, Max. I think I could live for eternity and never meet anyone remotely close to the perfection that you are."  
  
"What are you trying to do Liz, make me blush?" And that was exactly what he was doing she realized as she watched he's face turn a bright pink. Max Evans was blushing.  
  
The smile died on her lips as she stared at him, her heart racing as she ran her hand down his cheek slowly. Max moaned as he leaned his head back closing his eyes at the feel of her touch. He covered her hand on his face then opened his eyes and looked at her. 'Wrong place, wrong time.' He kept repeating in his head.  
  
Her mouth descended on his shattering the words running through his mind. One of her hand worked its way through his hair while the other rested on his chest. She could feel the fast thumping of his heart beneath her fingertips and hers mimicked its movement. Max grabbed the back of her head deepening the kiss as their surroundings started to disappear and nothing mattered but the compelling ache in his body. He vaguely felt her hand drift down his chest, glide over his abdomen until his body jerked forcefully and he suddenly pulled away drawing huge amount of air into his lungs.  
  
"I promised myself I would be good tonight." He said trying to make her understand. Liz smiled at him shaking her head her lids drawn half mass. "Don't look at me like that or I might forget all my good intentions." He drew his eyes away from her and stared across the room.  
  
Liz touched his bottom lip with her finger, running the tip of it over the smooth texture of its surface. She could feel his breath rushing from his body, could feel the tremors her touch triggered. "Are you sure Max?" She asked moving the finger down his chin, over the vein that was beating rapidly at his throat, down the hard masculine chest that always held such fascination to her. Leaning until she was a hair breath from his ear she whispered. "I'm game if you are, Max."  
  
Max's eyes shot open wide as he drew his attention back to her. 'I'm game if you are.' Her voice seemed to echo in his mind over and over again until everything in him wanted to say the hell with it and just take and give the love they both wanted to share. "Wrong place, wrong time." He frowned as he heard the words that had just left his lips. Had he just voiced those dreadful words out loud he wondered? As he watched her face frown in confusion he knew without a doubt that he had.  
  
"Wrong place, wrong time?" Liz questioned as she pulled away from him to sit Indian style on the bed. "Okay. that's a statement that has to be explained."  
  
"Come on sweetheart. why don't we forget the past twenty minutes happened and we go back to old Mrs. Foster and the oranges?" He begged as he lay back on the bed, both hands under his head and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Mmmm.. Sounds like a plan, but I don't think that forgetting the past twenty minutes is an option Max. Now getting back to Mrs. Foster and the oranges we can do that and I swear I'll keep my hands and mouth to myself on one condition."  
  
"Condition?" He took a deep breath then turned to look at her puzzled by her words. 'I swear I'll keep my hands and mouth to myself.' drifted through his mind testing the control he was forcing on himself.  
  
"Yeah.you don't think that I'm going to let wrong place, wrong time go?"  
  
"I was hoping you would let my slip of the tongue go."  
  
"Ohhhh..Max, your slip is my gain. I would let go.put on hold the past twenty minutes if you clarify what you met by that?"  
  
Max pulled his hands from under his head and covered his face. "God. are we really having this conversation?" He whined.  
  
"Hey. you started it."  
  
"Please don't pull a Maria on me."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Damn, I keep sticking my foot in my mouth. This is all your fault." Max accused as he pointed a finger in her direction.  
  
"My fault? Exactly how did you come up with that one, Max?"  
  
"Your little seduction earlier has left me stupid."  
  
"My little seduction? I wasn't the one who blew off one of our friends, who I might add we haven't seen in months and pulled you up here. I wasn't the one who locked us in here and without a word started to strip."  
  
"Seducing you was the last thing on my mind, in fact at the moment I was completely distracted."  
  
"Distracted? Well from the viewers point of view you do distractions very well Max."  
  
"What?" Max laughed grabbing both her arms and pulled her to him. Liz hugged him to her as she laid her head on his chest and threw her right leg over his legs. "I want to be honest with you Liz. I don't want there to be any thing that we can't tell each other. any thing."  
  
Liz didn't miss the undertone of anger that slipped suddenly into his voice. Frowning she pushed her upper body away from him to look into his eyes. "You weren't distracted. you were mad, Max." When he started to shake his head no she gripped his head and held it still. "I don't every want there to be any thing that we can't tell each other." She repeated his words to him.  
  
Max frowned at her. Once again he'd stuck his foot in his mouth, but damn it, he meant ever word. "Yes. yes I was upset."  
  
"No, you were pissed, Max. Along with the other emotions your little performance provided I sensed that to. I just. when you kissed me nothing matter, but the feel of you. I just wanted to ignore everything, but you."  
  
His eyes clouded with need at her words. Pulling her back into his arms he took her mouth wildly before the kiss turned slow and gentle and eventually he ended it. "I don't want to talk about that tonight. As for wrong place, wrong time." He took her chin in his hand and drew her face up to his so that he could look into her eyes. "We've already possessed each other's mind and soul and when we make that final step in our relationship to possess each others bodies, I'll be damn if we will be surrounded by anyone, friends or not. We will be totally alone and there will not be any lingering shadows between us."  
  
She stared at him for a moment her mouth wide open in surprise before she rested her head once again on his chest. She couldn't think of any thing to say to that so she went back to Mrs. Foster and her oranges. "Mrs. Foster lived a few blocks from Maria. Her tree always grew the biggest oranges in her neighborhood, but she never allowed anyone to pick them even though she never did herself. Maria dragged me to her front yard determine that we would be the first to foretaste of the forbidden fruit as she termed it. Mind you Mrs. Foster had this big dog that she kept chained to the tree. I was so scared. I thought." ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Maria walked through the cabin one more time making sure everything was back in its proper place before they left. Blinking her eyes against the glare of the sun that hit her face when she stepped onto the porch she scanned the others packing her mom's and Kyle's car.   
  
"Hey, where's Kyle?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
"I think he's saying bye to you know who." Liz said turning to look in the direction of the three girl's cabin before smiling at Max.  
  
"Yeah, well he better cut it short or he'll be hitching his butt back home." Michael threw the bag in his hands into the trunk then slammed the hood closed.  
  
"I think you've forgotten that one of these cars is his." Maria crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the response she knew was coming.  
  
"And what the hell is your point?" He demanded throwing Kyle's keys up in the air and catching it before he glared at her.  
  
Alex leaned on the side of his rented corvette his arms crossed waiting patiently for them to hit the road. He smiled at Michael and Maria before he looked over at Max and Liz. The grin left his face as he watched them huddled together whispering to them selves. The incident between Max and himself that morning still fresh in his mind, he frowned as he let his arms drop to his side.   
  
All night he tossed and turned, the images of Liz's youth and the terrible fight he'd had with Isabel running through his mind. Leave it to say that when he stumbled out of bed at four in the morning and found Max sitting at the kitchen table he wasn't in high spirits. He hadn't even gotten a word out before Max was on his feet and staring at him across the kitchen. "Sit down, Alex." They stood on opposite sides of the room glazing at each other for a moment before Alex made his way to the table and sat down. Max waited until he was seated before he took his seat again and grabbed the spoon from the bowl in front of him. Spooning some of the cereal in the bowl into the spoon he waited for what ever Alex had to say. He didn't have to wait long; before the spoon was half way to his mouth Alex's voice filled the room.  
  
"I've been trying to understand how this could have gone over looked, Max?" His voice held an edge that stopped the spoon just before it entered Max's mouth.  
  
The spoon hit the porcelain with a loud thump, rattled around in the bowl then came to a sudden stop in the quiet room all the while Max glared at Alex confused. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, Max. You've been seeing into her mind long before the two of you became a couple. I just want to know how you could have missed something like this?"  
  
"It doesn't work, that way. I can only see what Liz allows me to see." He moved his hand through the air sending the bowl sailing to the middle of the table, his appetite forgotten. "I don't like the imprecation behind your questions, Alex." Max growled at him. He was really trying not to loss his temper because he knew it would only make things worst and he could tell that no amount of talking was going to be enough to easy Alex's mind. "I know you love her, Alex." When Alex started to speak Max cut him off. "That's the only reason why I'm still sitting at this table."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Max stared at him frowning for a moment before he moved his chair closer to Alex's. "No matter what I say it will never be enough. I'll let you see the past few months for yourself and you tell me what we should have done to that bastard."  
  
Taking Alex's face within his hands he made the connection quickly allowing him only to see what was important for him to understand the past few months nightmare. When Max drew away Alex jumped to his feet tipping his chair over. His face white from the rage and shock that was running through him, he turned and headed out to the kitchen.  
  
"Alex." He stopped half way out of the room and turned back to stare at Max. "You and I will never speak of this again."  
  
"You should have killed that bastard." Was Alex's only retort before he turned and disappeared through the door.  
  
Max stared at the vacate door a moment before he whispered. "I would have if I'd known what she told you."  
  
The sound of Maria's ear piercing scream brought him out of his reverie. Turning his head towards her he couldn't but laugh at the scene that met him.  
  
"Put me down you big gorilla." She screamed again trying to struggle out of Michael's grip.  
  
"I thought you wanted to fly." Michael held her, pressing her thighs high on his chest as he swung her around.  
  
"Michael." She screamed again laughing. "I didn't..didn't say I wanted to fly. Clean your ear out space."  
  
"What was that?" He swung her around faster.  
  
"Nothing. I didn't say anything. Now put me down, Michael."  
  
Loosen his grip he let her slide down his body until they were leveled eye to eye. "Any time you feel like flying, I'm your man."  
  
Struggling to her feet Maria laughed at him, hitting his arms playfully. "I didn't say I wanted to fly, Michael. I said that was the only thing Drew Barrymore in Ever After couldn't do."  
  
"Ever After? Isn't that a chic movie?"  
  
"Chic movie or not she kicked butt."  
  
"What's the whole up now?" Isabel demanded stepping out onto the porch pushing her sunglasses onto her face. Alex drew his attention to her at once. Watched as she tossed her long blonde hair to one side then side off the porch.  
  
"God. she's beautiful." He whispered to him self, his heart suddenly racing in his chest as he watched her cross over to Max and Liz.  
  
"Why don't someone go over there and drag his butt back here, I don't think I can stand this place for another minute." He heard her yell at Max.  
  
'Give it a rest Isabel. What's the rush? We'll be back in Roswell soon enough.'  
  
He had to fight the laughter that fought to be released when she balled her hands into fists and stomp her feet on the ground when Max turned away and smiled at Liz, taking one of her hands in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss.  
  
Alex drew his eyes back to Isabel. No matter what he'd said to her yesterday or what he'd promised him self, he loved her and even if it didn't work out between them he knew that he would always love her. That was another thing his military experience had ram down his throat. To except things the way they were not the way we wanted them to be. Pulling his eyes away from Isabel he looked at Max. A part of him was still so angry with him for not seeing what was happening, but if he was being truthful with himself. How can he blame Max for not seeing what Liz was going through when he, who has known her almost all her life hadn't seen it himself? 'Eat crow, Alex." He told himself as he pushed away from the car and made his way to them.  
  
Upon seeing Alex making his way to them Max stood up a little straighter stepping a few steps in front of Liz protectively. Alex didn't miss the movement.  
  
Stopping in front of them he smiles at Liz. "Morning." He opened his arms and Liz by-stepped Max and threw herself into his arms smiling.  
  
"Good morning to you to." She laughed as he rocked her from side to side as he always did when they hugged.  
  
Alex let the smile die on his face as he stared at Max over her shoulder. He didn't know why he'd opened his arms to her. Maybe it was the protective steps Max made as if he was going to hurt Liz, maybe it was the warning he read in his eyes? When Liz pulled away he pasted the smile back too his lips for her benefit.  
  
"A four day weekend and you only made it for one.poor you." Liz said arrogant of the tension between the two men in her life that she held dear to her heart.  
  
"Next time I'll be here." He promised her before he looked over at Max. "Can I speak with you alone?"  
  
Max hesitated for a moment before he drew Liz to him and kissed her leisurely then braced his forehead against hers. "I'll be right back."  
  
Pulling away he followed Alex toward a cluster of trees not far from the cabin. When they were surrounded by the trees and could not be over heard Alex stopped and turned to look at Max. Max stopped a few feet away from him.  
  
"Look.Max."  
  
Max threw his hand in the air pinning Alex to a tree. Walking slowly to him he stared intently into his eyes. "I told you I wouldn't talk about this ever again." His kept his voice low but Alex didn't with the threat behind it.  
  
"Let me go now, Max." Alex's demanded.  
  
Gripping his hands into fists he released Alex, but he couldn't bank down the rage simmering inside him. "I won't let you hurt her." "Hurt her?" Alex roared rising to his feet from where he'd falling as he glared at Max.  
  
"She's been through to much.I won't.I can't let you interfere."  
  
"Interfere? If I was here none of this."  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Max demanded his rage and yes, his jealousy that she'd confided in Alex instead of him controlling him. 'We've been a couple for only a few years, you've been in her life since she was a little girl. It was your job to see that this was happening, dame it." He took a menacing step toward Alex but he stopped himself.  
  
"It was your job to kill that bastard." Alex yelled back at him.  
  
"You've come back this big bad military guy, Alex. I would gladly give you the address to where you can find him and you can go over there and finish the job yourself." Max turned away from him making his was back to the cabin.  
  
"Max.look." Alex ran his hand through his hair looking around him before he returned his eyes to Max. When Max stopped and turned to look at him he said. "I know this isn't your fault, I'm just so.I feel that I should have known it was happening and if I didn't you should of."  
  
"She's come a long way, Alex and I won't let your guilt get in the way of that."  
  
"Is that what you think I'm going to do?" Alex demanded.  
  
"She needs you. I understand that and I agree she does. She needs all her friends by her side. But there's where it ends. I won't stand by and let you or anyone else unravel everything she's worked so hard to accomplish."  
  
"At lease we agree on something." Alex yelled at Max's retreating back. He kicked the tree next to him. "Way to go, Alex. You definitely redefine eating crow."  
  
Alex followed behind Max a few minutes later. He needed a moment to collect himself before he faced the others. Making his way to his car he opened the door and got in. He was so angry that he hit the steering wheel a few time and mumbled to himself. "I need to get out of here." He yanked the stick shift into reverse and looked over his right shoulder and there they were. The three most important women in his life all standing together. Two laughing and the other while not actually laughing with them, the frown was now gone and she was contributing to the conversation. Taking a deep breath Alex pushed the car back into park and turned the engine off. Gripping the steeling wheel he repeatedly banged his head against it.  
  
"Rough morning?" Michael asked leaning on the car, throwing the rock he had in his hand repeatedly in the air.  
  
Alex jumped at the unexpected voice. Sitting back in his seat he blew the air in his lung out rapidly then ran his hands over his face. "You can say that."  
  
"Liz is a strong person. She'll come through this on top just like she does everything else."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Look, I know Max is being a real hard ass right now, but he's only trying to protect her."  
  
Turning in his seat Alex frowned at the part of Michael he could see through the window. "He doesn't have to protect her from me."  
  
"Maybe not." Michael shrugged his shoulder. "Need to or not he'll protect her even from herself if he has to."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Alex opened the door and got out of the car.  
  
"I can tell you and Max have already bucked head about.." Michael leaped to the end of the car frowning at Kyle who ran up to them almost crashing into him. "About time, two more minutes and we would have left your sorry butt."  
  
Kyle grinned at him as he stoop-over trying to catch his breath. "Not even you Michael can put a damper on my mood." He stood and walked away whistling.  
  
Kyle's appearance seemed to set everyone into motion. They all scattered to ensure that they hadn't left anything behind.  
  
"Let's hit the road." Michael yelled opening the jetta's driver's door and getting behind the wheel. Maria got into the front passenger seat while Max and Liz got into the back seat of Kyle's car.  
  
As Isabel bended to enter the back seat of the jetta Alex clutched onto her arm and pulled her upright. "I think you should ride back with me."  
  
"Go to hell." Pulling her arm out of his grip she once again bend to enter the car only to be pulled to the end of the car. Max existed Kyle's mustards hovering in the doorway as he watched the scene play out before him. He was still so angry that for a moment he harbored the thought of going over there and putting a stop to it. But he knew that what was happening had been building up for a long time now and it wasn't his place to interfere.  
  
"Get your butt in the corvette." Alex murmured, pulling her face inches away from his. "Now!" Isabel stared at him in shock for a moment before she moved toward the red little sports car. Alex turned to look at Max a frown on his face, his eyes warning him to stay away. They stood staring at one another before Max reentered Kyle's car and he made his way to his.  
  
"I don't know what you think this is going to accomplish, but let me tell you right now, it's a waste of your time."  
  
Shifting the gear into reverse and then into drive Alex shot her a look that instantly shut her mouth. They drove for a couple of minutes in silences before Isabel finally spoke again. "You said everything there is to say between us, Alex. I don't understand why your doing this."  
  
"Did I?" He looked at her then back at the road. When she didn't answer he repeated more forcefully. "Did I?"  
  
Running her hands through her hair Isabel leaned on the car door and closed her eyes. "I don't want to play this game anymore." She mumbled.  
  
"Good!" Alex suddenly pulled the car to the side of the road, shifted into park then turned to her. "Because I'm sick and tired of playing games." His heart raced as he stared at her. "You know what I want. I need to know what you want?"  
  
"Uhhh..don't do this to me." Isabel begged covering her face with her hands.  
  
Grabbing her hands he pulled them away staring intently into her eyes. "I love you, Isabel. I know with everything that's going on my timing stinks, but."  
  
"Alex."  
  
"What do you want?" He demanded again.  
  
"I want.I want.God, Alex. I want someone that loves me for me. I want someone that sees beyond my pretty face. I.I just want someone to see me and love me despite the fact that I'm not prefect."  
  
"You want me!" He said into the silences.  
  
"Yes. There I said it.are you happy now?" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared out of the side car window.  
  
"What are you so afraid of, Isabel?" Alex gently asked as he reached out and took her chin in his hand, turning her face to his.  
  
"I'm not afraid of any thing." She pulled her face out of his hold and stared in front of her.  
  
"No more games remember."  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she took a deep breath and turned to look at him. They stared at each other for a moment before she whispered. "I don't want to be hurt, Alex."  
  
Alex frowned as he looked at her. "Isabel, we're all afraid of being hurt. When you trust your heart to someone else it's always a possibility that you will be, but there's only a few things in this world that can compare to loving someone and being loved back by that person." Cupping her face within his hands he smiled at her. "I'll never do any thing intentionally to hurt you. You believe that, don't you?"  
  
Isabel shook her head yes as the tears hovering in her eyes spilled down her cheeks. Alex let the air out of his lungs suddenly that he hadn't realized he was holding. Drawing closer to her he ran the back of his hand across her cheeks removing the tears from her flesh.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked softly as he closed the distances a little more between them. She shrugged her shoulders nervously as she glanced away from him. "You crying isn't exactly how I envision the beginning of us."  
  
"Ale."  
  
Alex leaned in touching her mouth with his. A mere welcoming of their two essence. A smile graced his lips when he felt her in take of breath. The blood in his veins hummed as he moved his lips slowly over hers and she in turn mimicked his movement. His smile broadened as he drew away encasing his bottom lip within his teeth.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
"I love you." Isabel smiled covering her mouth with her hands, everything that had come to past in the few days consuming her. "So much."  
  
TBC 


	39. To Believe Chapter ThirtySeven

Chapter Thirty-Seven:

Max signed as he let his body engulf the warmth of the familiar padding beneath him.  Taking a deep breath he embraced the security his bed, his room emulated.  But even with the serene vibe consuming him he still missed her.  He knew that the feeling gripping him was irrational do to the fact that he'd just left her moments before, her departing kiss still lingering on his lips.  But he couldn't control his need to have her lying next to him, his need to feel her warmth radiating beside him, through him.

Closing his eyes he tried to banish his desire to have her body flexed beside his.   God… three nights in her bed and he felt as if he could never sleep without her next to him again.  Groaning, he gripped the pillow under his head, yanked it from under him and threw it across the room.  He'd become so use to holding her and filling his lungs with the scent that was hers alone.  Used to having their bodies intertwined as they drifted off to the land of dreams that the vacate space beside him seemed eerie.  It left a vast gap inside him.  A feeling that had become foreign to him since she'd entered his life, a feeling he never thought he would feel again.

Taking a deep breath he sighed, running his hand over his face as he embraced the warmth of the matrices, forcefully pushing away everything, but what his weary form demanded rest.

'I can be your child.'

The words hit him so unexpectedly that his eyes shot open, his body jerked upward; his head hit the head board of his bed.  His heart seemed to stop in his chest as he stared out into the darkness.  

He closed his eyes willing the unwanted voice to leave him be.  "You're not real."  He cried out his voice a mere whisper as he forced them through the bulge swelling in his throat.  "You're not real."  He gripped the blanket beneath him, beads of moisture dotting his forehead as his body temperature accelerated to a feverish peak.  

"You're not real." The seconds drifted by in agonizing silences as he laid there his eyes closed so tightly that the muscles in his face were beginning to hurt.   "You're not real."  He silently reassured himself taking a deep breath, allowing the much-needed air into his lungs as his body finally relaxed.  Slowly he opened his eyes.  Staring out into the darkness he scanned the vicinity of his room, his eyes colliding with hers.

He stared at her as if in a trance for a few seconds before he jumped from the bed, their eyes never disconnecting.  "You… you can't be real."  He whispered at the tiny image hovering in the corner, her little figure radiating the only light in the room. He gripped the back of his head, shaking it against the dizziness the suddenly consumed him.

She raised her hand beckoning him to her.  "I can be your child."  Her voice so loud in his head that he covered his ears trying to block her heart wrenching-wail.

"What do you want from me?"  He yelled frowning at the little image.  "I can't change the past."  He screamed his heart breaking as he stared at her.  "I can't… no matter how much I want to… I can't."  His head descended until it hit his chest.  He couldn't look at her any longer.  He didn't want to see the pain in her eyes that ripped through him like a blade slicing through his heart.

"I can be your child."  The image repeated demanding he acknowledge her presence, her angelic face marred only by the pain, the terror cloaking her eyes.

"No!"  Max yelled turning away from her the palm of his hands pressed into his closed lids as the pain in the back of his head intensified.  The blood in his veins moved so rapidly that his surroundings were forgotten for a moment and he was once again staring down at her on her kitchen floor.  Her little hands moving quickly to scoop the cereal she'd spilled into a pile.  His heart raced as he turned back to her.  "How can I make this right?"  He whispered, as he moved toward her.  "What can I do to make you…her forget?"  He watched as the pain and terror dropped from her eyes and was replaced with anger, watched as her body began to shake.

                        "What the hells wrong with you?"  Isabel demanded slamming the door close behind her.   She stared at him as if he'd lost every commend sense             he'd ever possessed. "I could hear you loudly.  I might add in my room fast a sleep."  Her sarcasm grated his already sensitive nerves, but he just mashed his teeth tightly together and ignored her.  

"Max…"

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to wake you.  I…I just had a bad dream….I guess."  He glanced at her before he turned and vacantly stared at the spot where she'd stood just moments before.

"What's going on, Max?"  Isabel demanded not believing for a moment that he'd had a bad dream.

"Just leave it alone."  He didn't want to explain this to her, didn't want her involved.

Isabel sat on the end of his bed, crossed her legs and stared at him, her head tilted to the side.  Glancing at the clock at the side of his bed she said.  "Okay, it's eleven thirty.  I'll say we have a little time before hell freezes over, Max, because that's how long I'm willing to sit here until you tell me what's going on.   If mom and dad weren't visiting the Johnson's in Tucson you'd be dealing with them not me."

"Go to bed, Isabel.  There's nothing to tell."  He sighed as he stared at the corner where the younger image of Liz stood.

"Why don't you just tell me what's going on Max. It's late and I for one want to get some sleep before we have to endure the educational institution of this plant."

"What do you want me to say?"  He demanded as he started pacing the length of his room.

"The truth would be nice little brother."  She swung her leg impatiently as she stared at him; her arms crossed over her chest, her brows drown into a frown.

"I had a bad dream, Isabel. I had a bad dream that felt real, but it was just a dream."

"Max…."

"Isabel, you can't save me from my dreams."  He stopped his pacing to stare at her.  "Go to bed, Is."

"Max…."   She knew he wasn't telling her the truth, but she was so tired.  She didn't want to fight with him. Getting to her feet she looked at the floor then slowly drew her eyes upward staring around the room before she brought it back to him.

"I'm okay."  He reassured her.  He watched her disappear through the door and closed it behind her before he sat on the bed.  Leaning over he touched the back of his head healing the bump that was beginning to swell.  Turning he stared at the spot where the little image stood just moments before.  "What do you want from me?"  He whispered.

He watched her as she stared up at the bright lights in the sky.  From this open space the view was absolutely beautiful.  His heart thumped the wall of his chest as a slight smile spread across her lips as she turned to look at him.  The pleasure in the moment for her stabbed at his heart when he thought of what had made him bring her out here tonight.

"Liz...."

"Can you imagine what it would be like to live on one of those amazing beam of light?"  Her smile broaden as she said.  "One of them can be your home, Max."

"Yeah, maybe."  He forced himself to stare up at the stars, but the knowledge that one of them held the power to vigorously wrench her from his life deleted any joy he may have embraced by its beauty.  "There's something important I have to..."

Moving closer to him she snuggled into his warmth sighing.  "Max, you need to..."

Max threw his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.  "I need to what, sweetheart?"  He kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger for a moment before he said.  "I don't want to think about my responsibilities to a world I don't remember."   Taking her chin in his hand he turned her face up to his.  "I just want to think about you....us.   My duty to the unknown will have to take a back seat for once in my life."

Liz grinned at him then glanced at the open space of the desert for a few seconds before she returned her gaze to him a gleam of mischief glowing in her eyes.  "Oh.... I hear a touch of mutiny in your voice Max."  She didn't try to fight the laughter that started at the pit of her belly and was quickly spreading throughout her body.  She felt at peace.  As if some weird cosmic force had pinpointed her existence and deemed her worthy of its grace, releasing her from all the doubts and insecurities that held her in its hold her entire life.  "I wouldn't want to be in the same room with you and Michael when you make a statement like that."

"Michael would understand."

"I don't think he'll....."

Touching her lips with his finger he silenced her.  "Liz, you and I are so close.  We share something that I've never seen between two people.  It's like we complete each other.  But I didn't see what Mike was doing to you.  I didn't.  Michael..."

When he stopped in med sentence she frowned pulling the hand he held over her mouth away.  "I don't understand.  What about Michael?"

"Do you remember that day at the Crashdown when I took your hand and kissed it and you pulled away from me?"  He watched as she shook her head yes before continuing.  "I was clueless.  I didn't know what was going on.  I just knew that I was losing you.  We were all losing you even Maria."

Liz shook her head in understanding.  "Okay I get that, but I don't get the Michael part."

"I....Liz..."  Getting to his feet he stared at her sitting on the blanket.  "Michael's life hasn't been..."  He drew his hand through his hair as he turned away from her. It wasn't his place to tell her the hell that Michael has had to endure his whole life.

                        "It hasn't been perfect.  I know that."  She said getting to her feet.

"Perfect?"  He turned to look at her, his heart beating rapidly.  He wanted to tell her about Michael's life.   If only to let her know that she wasn't alone.  That there was at lest one person that she knew who understood totally what she's been through, but he couldn't.    He couldn't betray the oath he swore to Michael.  That he would keep his secret.   "I didn't know.... I didn't.  Not until I looked into his eyes and...."

"And what Max?"  Moving to stand in front of him she touched his arm.  "You looked into his eyes and what?"

"I saw you.  In that second I understood.  I was so angry at myself..."

"Because you didn't see or feel what was happening to me?"

"Yes."  Max held her eyes with his cupping her face with his hands.  "I didn't, but Michael did."

"So..." Placing her hands on his waist she pulled him close to her.  "I have Michael to thank?"

"Yeah."    

"Remind me to give him a big kiss the next time I see him."  She said smiling. 

"Why don't you save the kisses for me."  Max returned her smile as he brought his mouth down on hers.  Pulling their bodies closer he moved his lips slowly over hers.  Savoring the feel of her in his arms and her sweet taste his heart over flowed with love, the reason for their late night meeting pushed to the back of his mind.  

TBC


	40. To Believe Chapter ThirtyEight

Chapter Thirty-Eight:

The noise from the Crashdown filtered out into the street as he held the door open for her.  Smiling he stepped forward ignoring its backward retreat as he took her arm and guided her to the back of the diner.

"Now this isn't your run of the mill place."  He said as he moved aside allowing Michelle to enter the booth before he took the seat across from her.  "As you can see…"  He  pointed to the décor.  "the Crashdown is definitely linked to the Roswell crash."  At the sound of her laughter he arched his brows.  "A disbeliever among us."

"Only a disbeliever until you prove me wrong."  She looked around her.  "I'll say you have a lot of proving to do."

Looking up at the waitress who stopped at their table he smiled at her.  "Thanks, Vanessa."  He said as he took the menu's she held out to him.

"I'll be back to take your orders in a minute."  Vanessa returned Kyle's smile before she looked at Michelle.  "Don't believe anything this one has to say."  She wrinkled at her before she moved on to the next table.

"Should I heed her warning?"  Michelle half jokingly asked.

Kyle stared at her for a moment before he lowered his voice to a secretive tone.  "Never ignore a warning from the Crashdown unless of course it's warning you away from me."

"Very funny."  She laughed, picking up the salt-shaker from the center piece throwing its contents at him.

Kyle brought his hands up over his face warding off the tiny cubes as he laughed.  "Okay…okay…I give up."

"You give up…so easily?"  Michelle asked placing the salt shaker back in its place laughing.

"For now… yes."  The laughter suddenly died inside them both as he captured her eyes and held it.  The tension that suddenly ignited behind them shocked them both into a moment of silences as they stared at each other.  The loud sound of a plate hitting the ground in the back of the diner brought Kyle out of the spell that had cocooned them.

"I'm … I'm a regular here, if you want to know what's good order the alien blast combo."  He said passing a menu to her trying to belittle what had just occur between them.

Michelle placed the menu down taking a deep breath as the energy that consumed her raced through her veins.  "Okay, alien blast combo it is."

Kyle placed his menu down on top of hers and pushed both out of the way.  Leaning across the table he braced his arms against the structure separating them.  "I was surprise when I got your message."

"Why?  Didn't you believe I would actually keep in touch?"  She had to force the flippant response out as she tried to grip the surprising sensation still hovering inside her.   

"Well… no, I mean yes.  I… I just expected you to wait until I called you."

"I've never been the type to sit by the phone.  I go after what I want."

"Okay."  He bobbed his head up and down as he stared surprised at her.  "I'll remember that."

"Are you guys ready to order?"  Vanessa asked as she held her pen and pad suspended in air.

Picking up the menu's Kyle handed them to her.  "Yeah, we'll have two alien blast combos and…."  He looked at Michelle.

"Cherry coke."

"And two Cherry coke."

"Alrighty.""  Vanessa pushed the menus under her arm as she went to fill their orders.

Clearing her throat Michelle leaned forward her arms resting on the table.  "Okay… I'll admit I have an alterative motive behind me being here."

"Oh?"  Kyle frowned as he stared at her.

"Don't get me wrong, Kyle.  I differently wouldn't have waited for you to call me before I called you, but I have business in Roswell so I figure what the hell."

"You'll kill two birds with one stone."

She squirted her eyes together contemplating his words.  "Something like that."

"Okay, I'll bite.  What business brings you to Roswell?"

She smiled at him rubbing her hands together.  "I was hoping you'd say that.  I just have a few things I promised my employer, who happens to be my mother, that I would do."

"Which is…"

"Okay… I know we don't really know each other yet, but I was hoping that you'll go with me to a couple of places that I have to drop off a few pamphlets."

"I…"  Throwing his arm over the top of the bench he glanced behind him.  His mouth dropped open in surprise as Alex and Isabel walked into the diner hand in hand smiling at each other.

He watched them as they made their way to his table.  "Hi, Kyle."  Isabel smiled as Alex pulled the line of her body to his.

Kyle returned her smile before he turned back to Michelle.  "I'm dreaming aren't I?  I knew this was too good to be true."

Shooing Michelle over Isabel sat down as Alex pushed Kyle to make room for him self.  "What is he babbling about?"  Isabel asked Michelle.

"I don't know.  He was perfectly normal a moment ago."

"I'm Isabel and this is Alex."  Isabel introduced them then glared at Kyle.  "You'll have to forgive poor Kyle here, he seem to have lost his manners."

"Hi."  Alex said dragging his eyes away from Isabel to acknowledge Michelle.

"It's nice to meet both of you."

Kyle shook his head then turned to look at Isabel then Alex.  "I'm dreaming right?  That's it.  I'm dreaming, because I could have sworn the two of you…."

Ignoring Kyle Isabel tilted her head to the side and studied the girl beside her.  "You look familiar.  Have we met before?"  She asked cutting Kyle off.

"No.  Not officially any way.  Kyle and I met at the lake.  Maybe you remember my friend, Amber."

Isabel frowned.  "You mean the slut that was throwing her self at my brother?"

"That would be the one. She's really a nice person.  It's just that when she's around a cute guy she sort of get you know… tunnel vision."  When Isabel continued to frown she asked.  "I hope you won't hold that against me?"

Isabel's frown deepened for a moment before she relaxed her facial muscles and smiled.  "I don't judge people by what their friends do."

Michelle nodded her head returning Isabel's smile.  "That's good to know."

"So what brings you to Roswell, Michelle?"  Alex asked as he took the menus from Vanessa and handed one to Isabel.

"Work and the chance too get to know Kyle here a little better."  She glanced at Kyle then returned her eyes to Alex.

"What kind of work?"  Isabel asked interested.

"My mom runs a center.  I'm here to drop off her pamphlets to a few companies and hopefully with Kyle's help to a few of the locals"

"Doesn't sound, very exciting."  Isabel said as she opened the menu and looked inside.

"Actually it's very exciting.  I get to work with little children who want nothing, but your undivided attention and  love."

Michelle's face lit up.   

"Being around a lot of little kids isn't exactly what I'd call fun."  She handed the menu back to Vanessa who'd just stopped at the table.  "The usual and a sprite, thanks Vanessa."  She looked up at Vanessa before she stared back at Michelle.  "I mean all those little things whining all the time."  She physically trembled in revulsion for a second.  "I think it would just drive me crazy."

"Not all kids whine."  Michelle contradicted her.

"What are you guys doing after you leave here?"  Kyle asked as Vanessa placed his food in front of him.  He watched as she moved to Michelle and deposited her hamburger combo in front of her.

"Why?"  Alex leaned back in his seat, his hand rested on the table tapping his fingers.  

"I was just thinking maybe the two of you can help hand out the flyer's." 

"Me…"  She placed her hand over her chest as her body slightly jerked back.  "hand out flyer's?  On the street?"  Isabel rolled her eyes.  "No offense, but I don't do that."

"How about you, Alex?"  Kyle asked turning his attention to Alex.

"Sure why not."  He shrugged his shoulders taking a sip of the soda Vanessa placed in front of him. "In fact..."  Getting to his feet the soda still in his hand he reached out his other hand toward Isabel.  Isabel took it at once standing.  Smiling he whispered.  "Je t'aime a beaucoup pour regarder vous ma belle princesse." Bringing her hand upwards he pressed his lips to her flesh, lingering for a moment before he looked at Michelle.  "It was a pleasure meeting you, but if I'm destine for hard labor in the near future I don't want to share this beautiful breath of fresh air with anyone."  

"Oh...God."  Kyle groaned as he slapped his forehead with his hand closing his eyes.  

"I love you to much to share you my beautiful princess."  Michelle translated his words in a whisper.  "Is he always so affectionate?"  She watched them fascinated until they disappeared into the last booth in the diner.

"Yeah, well when it comes to Isabel Alex has mush on the brains."

"Why would you say something like that?"  Michelle drew her head back frowning.

 "What was all that je a beaup pour crap anyway?"  

 "You didn't understand a word he just told her did you?"  She questioned glancing to the end of the diner then back at Kyle.

"Believe me I don't have to understand the words to know that he's declaring his love for you." His whole body shook for a moment in disgust.  "It's sickening the way he plays the fool for her."  

"I love you to much to share you my beautiful princess."  She mimicked his words out loud watching Kyle closely not understand why he'd be so negative to a declaration so beautiful. 

"I've known both of them for a few years.  The last time I saw them they were at each other's throat."   He picked up a fry from his plate and brought it to his mouth.  

"I don't get it.   They seem so in love."

"Love…"  He rolled his eyes.  "I think that's the problem."  He said chewing on the fry in his mouth. "Stick around for a while and you'll find out what I'm talking about for your self."  He stared to the back of the diner.

"So… are you trying to say you want to see me again?"  She leaned forward a smile on her face Isabel and Alex forgotten.

"What?"  Kyle frowned in confusion at the sudden turn the conversation had taken as he drew his eyes from the back of the diner.  "I mean of course I would like to see you again."

"Good.  Dexter is only thirty minutes away so I was thinking maybe you'd like to come down this Saturday and we can... I don't know do something?

"You really do go after what you want, don't you?"  Kyle asked smiling as he leaned back against the seat throwing his arm over it.  

"Without a doubt."

"What time do you want me there?"  He asked.

Michelle picked up a fry from her plate dabbing the tip into the pile of ketchup she'd just poured at the side of her burger.  

Returning Kyle's smile her thoughts drifted to the day she met him at the cabin when he walked onto the porch and introduced himself.  She was sure that he was interested in Amber since they'd ended up leaving the cabin together.  Leave it to say when they showed up at Kyle's later that evening and Kyle total ignored Amber and showered her with his attention she was absolutely floored.  From the first moment she'd seen him she felt this little tug inside her.  If the sensation still flowing through her body was a indication of what it would be like to be with Kyle Michelle was more then willing to go for the ride.

TBC


End file.
